


Kropla w świecie drarry

by Plague



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague
Summary: Draco postanawia diametralnie zmienić swoje życie. Czy poradzi sobie w zwyczajnym społeczeństwie, wśród niemagicznych ludzi? Czy przyjdzie mu ktoś na pomoc? I jaka role odgrywa w tej histori mały, ale jakże inteligentny, chłopiec?





	1. Prolog

Każdy pokój w Malfoy Manor zachwycał swoim przepychem i klasą. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że mieszkający tu ludzie stoją wysoko w społecznej hierarchii. Jednak, mimo to, że ów pałac olśniewał wszystkich tych, co przekroczyli jego progi, oni nigdy już do niego nie wracali. Posiadłość ta zniechęcała nawet najbardziej ciekawskich ludzi. Tajemnica i groza uśpiona w tym miejscu, służyła teraz za przestroge dla niegrzecznych dzieci, a ludzie powiązani z Malfoyem, zachowywali nader wielki dystans. Nie było już wystawnych bankietów, czy podwieczorków dla ministra magii. Cały okolica była w letargu. Została tylko cisza i smutek.

Odgłos stawianych szybko kroków, przeszył korytarz. Dwudziestojednoletni młodzieniec szedł do jedynego pokoju, różniącego się znacznie od innych. Znalazłszy się przy drzwiach, otworzył je z cichym skrzypnięciem. Było to bardzo małe miejsce, z jednym oknem na równoległej do drzwi ścianie oraz widokiem na pobliskie jezioro. Ściany były koloru szmaragdowego, a podłogę zdobiło ciemne drewno. Po lewej stronie od okna stało łóżko, po prawej zaś hebanowe biurko, na którym leżał laptop. Była to jedyna wartościowa rzecz w pokoju. Oprócz tego, po prawej stronie od drzwi wejściowych, znajdowały się dwa przejścia. Jedno prowadziło do łazienki, drugie do garderoby. 

Chłopak wszedł do środka i powoli ściągnął elegancką marynarkę. Rzucił ją niedbale na łóżko, po czym poszedł prosto do łazienki. W środku porzucił resztę ubrań i wszedł pod prysznic. Zimna jak lód woda spływała po jego bladym ciele. Odchylił głowę do góry tak, by krople spadały prosto na jego twarz.

Gdy jego skóra zaczęła przybierać siną barwę, wyszedł spod wody i osuszył się zielonym, bawełnianym ręcznikiem. Obwiązał go wokół bioder i podszedł do umywalki. Spojrzał krytycznie na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Blond kosmyki spadały mu lekko na zmęczoną twarz. Cienie pod jego oczami dosadnie mówił, że ten człowiek nie spał od przynajmniej dwóch dni. Zmienił się. Nie posiadał już tego charakterystycznego, dla jego rodziny, zacięcia. Porzucił swój zawsze złośliwy uśmiech, który zastąpiła uprzejma obojętność. Tylko jego oczy pozostawały takie same. Ciemna szarość na obwodzie, przechodziła w coraz to łagodniejsze odcienie przy środku. Nadal skrywały tajemnice, tą samą co Malfoy Manor. Tajemnice mroczną i pełną ofiar.

 

Mężczyzna przetarł ręką oczy po czym westchnął i wrócił do pokoju. Z pod łóżka wyciągnął kufer średniego rozmiaru i postawił go na łóżku. Zrzucił mokry ręcznik z siebie i poszedł do garderoby, po niezbędne rzeczy. Ubrał czarne, idealnie dopasowane spodnie, a do tego luźny zielony sweter. Zabrał ze sobą na zapas kilka ubrań, które wpakował później do skrzyni. Wziął jeszcze komputer, leżący na biurku oraz przybory toaletowe i zamknął kufer. Używając zaklęcia niewerbalnego zmniejszył go i wsadził do kieszeni czarnego, długiego płaszcza, który założył. Ostatni raz spojrzał na to miejsce. Spędził tu wiele dni oraz wiele nocy. W przeciągu ostatnich czterech lat przebywał więcej w swoim rodzinnym domu, niż przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.

 

Sięgnął do klamki i nacisnął ją mocno. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył do drzwi wejściowych. Mijane portrety jego przodków, patrzyły na niego z jawną pogardą, lecz on nie zwracał na nie uwagi. W prost przeciwnie - przyśpieszył kroku i spuścił głowę.

 

Po chwili, dotarł do ciężkich mahoniowych drzwi i pchnął je. Poczuł silny zapach kwiatów z ogrodu oraz świeżość panującą zawsze o tak wczesnej porze. Powoli szedł do granicy posiadłości, by swobodnie się deportować.

 

Myślał. Tak jak zawsze o tym, co zrobiło z nim dotychczasowe życie. Czuł się teraz jak inny człowiek. Gdyby nie jego typowa uroda, żaden z jego starych znajomych nie rozpoznałby go. Stał się cichy i zamknięty w sobie. Jego wielkie poczucie własnej wartości, zastąpiła skrucha i strach. Zaczynał nowe życie. Nie jako Draco Malfoy, jedyny dziedzic słynnego rodu, spadkobierca wielkiej fortuny, szpieg, który pomógł w pokonaniu najniebezpieczniejszego czarodzieja w ludzkości, czy owianego sławą pisarza. Nie. Chciał stać się Draco - zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, który żyje spokojnie gdzieś w zapomnianym miejscu. Który sam decyduje o swoim życiu. Któremu nikt nie dyktuje co, gdzie i kiedy. Chciał być normalny, dlatego robił to wszystko. Przystanął przy bramie, oddzielającą teren należący do jego rodziny i wyszedł poza krąg. Ostatnim spojrzeniem owiał dwadzieścia jeden lat swojego życia, by móc bez żalu je opuścić.

 

Przeniósł się do Colera w Katalonii. To tu miał zacząć żyć od nowa.

 

Szedł powoli, polną drogą. Kamienie pod jego butami skrzypiały cichutko, a wiatr delikatnie muskał jego twarz. Gwiazdy na sklepieniu powoli bladły, a księżyc schodził z nieboskłonu. Mężczyzna przyśpieszył. Nie potrafił odgonić od siebie wspomnień. Wracał do tych wszystkich makabrycznych scen, których był świadkiem. Jego ojciec - tak bardzo zapatrzony w potężnego szaleńca, matka - krocząca zawsze u jego boku. Czy to wszystko miało sens? Czy takie postępowanie było prawidłowe? Czy władza i potęga to jedyne wartości w życiu? Nie, teraz to wiedział.

 

Po kolejnych przebytych metrach, dotarł do celu. Przed jego oczyma rozciągał się malowniczy widok. Z lewej, jego nowy dom - małe dwupiętrowe lokum z czarnymi ścianami, przepasanymi siwymi akcentami. Natomiast z prawej, mieściło się wybrzeże. Początkowo kamienista plaża przechodziła w piaskową, zachęcając plażowiczów do odwiedzin.

 

Chłopak bez zastanowienia wszedł na drewnianą werandę domu, wyciągnął kluczę z płaszcza i otworzył drzwi. Od progu przywitał go uwielbiany przez niego zapach wanilii. Odetchnął zadowolony, wszystko było idealnie przygotowane. Po prawej stronie stały szklane, kręte schody prowadzące na drugie piętro. Po lewej zaś, była garderoba na płaszcze i kurtki. Młodzieniec skierował się na wprost. Mieściła się tam kuchnia połączona z jadalnią, oraz salon. Kuchnia była utrzymana w kolorze wiosennej trawy. Można było w niej znaleźć wszystkie mugolskie wynalazki - od miksera aż po zmywarkę. Na wprost lodówki mieściło się ogromne okno, które wychodziło na wybrzeże. Nieco dalej stał drewniany stół z czterema krzesłami - na wypadek gdyby ktoś go odwiedził. Salon za to, był zachowany w czerwieni, tak by dodawało to charakteru mieszkaniu. Stała tam skórzana czarna kanapa oraz dwa fotele do kompletu. Dodatkowo, na ścianie wisiały dwie półki z jego ulubionymi książkami oraz radiem.

 

Blondyn podszedł do fabrycznie wyczyszczonego blatu i rzucił na niego, wcześniej zmniejszoną, torbę. Zdjął jeszcze płaszcz, który zostawił w salonie, po czym wyszedł z domu. Ciepłe powietrze napływało już z oddali, ogrzewając młodzieńca. Skierował się w stronę wybrzeża. Schodził ostrożnie po śliskich kamieniach, prosto na piaszczystą plażę. Po pokonaniu przeszkody, ściągnął swoje eleganckie buty i usiadł na piasku.

 

Słońce wstawało. Draco mógł rozkoszować się widokiem czerwieniejącego nieba. Wezbrawszy się na odwagę, wyjął czarny, drewniany przedmiot, z tylnej kieszeni jego spodni. Przez jakiś czas obracał swoją różdżkę między palcami.

 

— Jesteś sprawczynią tego wszystkiego — wyszeptał, zachrypniętym głosem. — Dlatego, już czas aby się z Tobą pożegnać.

Chłopak chwycił mocno drewno, przełamał je na pół i wrzucił do wody. Po chwili na piasku pojawiły się ślady jego łez.


	2. Rozdział 1

Natrętny stukot wyrwał mnie ze snu. Przetarłem powoli oczy i spojrzałem w stronę dochodzącego dźwięku. Na parapecie, za oknem, siedziała lekko zirytowana sowa. Był to puszczyk mszarny. Z pięknym upierzeniem oraz długimi skrzydłami, reprezentował się znakomicie. W dziobie trzymał gazetę, która wyślizgiwała się podczas kolejnych uderzeń w szkło. Wstałem powoli, przeciągnąłem się, po czym otworzyłem okno. Ptak wleciał i położył prasę na łóżku.

— Witaj Septimusie — przywitałem się.

Pogłaskałem sówkę po głowie i sięgnąłem do klamkę, by zamknąć okno. Niby przelotnie spojrzałem na okolice, jednak coś przykuło mój wzrok.

Po żwirowej drodze biegło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, niższy, miał brązowe krótkie włosy, które dodawały mu zadziorności, do tego jego szelmowski uśmiech. To połączenie odmładzało go przynajmniej o parę lat. Miał na sobie białe szorty oraz szarą bluzkę na ramiączkach. Mimo tego, że wyglądał na miejscowego, nie był za bardzo opalony.

Drugi natomiast, miał dłuższe czarne włosy, spięte z tyłu. Rozmawiał zawzięcie ze swoim towarzyszem, a na jego twarzy można było dostrzec lekki uśmiech. To na nim zatrzymał się mój wzrok. Nie miał koszulki, przez co mogłem zobaczyć wszystkie mięśnie na jego ciele. Na sobie miał jedynie jasno szare spodnie dresowe, które podkreślały jego opaleniznę. Był tak bardzo... idealny? Uśmiechnąłem się. Chyba jednak ta przeprowadzka wyjdzie mi na dobre - pomyślałem.

Spojrzałem na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Siódma dwadzieścia - już dawno nie wstałem tak wcześnie. Omiotłem wzrokiem całą sypialnie. Był to odprężający pokój, z bielą na ścianach przeplataną morskimi akcentami. Tu namalowane ryby, tam plaża, jeszcze dalej żaglówki. Na drewnianej podłodze leżał granatowy dywan, który idealnie komponował się z hebanowymi meblami.

Wyciągnąłem z szafki nocnej smakołyki dla Septimusa. Ptak podleciał i wyjął je z mojej dłoni, po czym wyleciał przez niezamknięte okno. Rzuciłem się na miękkie łóżko i zabrałem się do czytania.

Kolejne zaginięcie !

Wczorajszej nocy odbyła się promocja drugiego tomu serii "Wyznania śmierciożercy" sławnego Draco Malfoya. Bankiet wystawiony na cześć tego wydarzenia, miał też zapowiedzieć kolejną książkę. Każdy liczący się czarodziej był zaproszony. Nawet Marcus Belby - minister magii, pojawił się na przyjęciu. Sam autor był na uczcie, lecz o wczesnej porze opuścił salę, nie udzielając żadnego wyjaśnienia mediom. Jego współpracownicy powiedzieli, że był zmęczony ostatnimi poprawkami tekstu i udał się do swojej posiadłości.

Niestety, dzisiaj rano jego agentka, Marietta Edgecombe, przybyła do rezydencji, nie zastając gospodarza w domu.

— Nie wiem, co się stało ! — mówi Marietta. — Wszystkie jego rzeczy zniknęły.

Czy zaginięcie mężczyzny ma jakikolwiek związek ze wcześniejszymi zniknięciami? Czy za wszystkim stoi ostatnie pokolenie śmierciożerców? Czy Voldemort pozostawił po sobie godnego następce? Odpowiedzi na te i inne pytania znajdziecie na stronie osiemnastej!

Susan Bones

Spojrzałem na zdjęcie powyżej artykułu. Edgecombe stała zapłakana i krzyczała: Oddajcie mi Draco! Zaśmiałem się. Niezła z niej aktorka. Całą tą szopkę zaplanowaliśmy razem. To ona znalazła mi to przepełnione magicznymi barierami miasto. Powierzałem jej każdy najmniejszy sekret. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy ze stanowiska menadżerki awansowała na miano mojej przyjaciółki.

Przejrzałem resztę gazety, lecz nie było w niej nic interesującego. Wstałem i skierowałem się do łazienki. Nigdzie mi się nie spieszyło, więc napuściłem gorącej wody do wanny, wlałem płyn do kąpieli i po ściągnięciu spodni od piżamy, wskoczyłem do parującej cieczy. O tak. Dokładnie tego było mi trzeba, chwili spokoju i relaksu.

Gdy woda zaczęła się robić zimna, wyszedłem z wanny. Ociekające wodą włosy, zaczesałem do tyłu i ubrałem biały, jedwabny szlafrok. Wyszedłem z łazienki, z pokoju wziąłem jeszcze laptopa oraz okulary i zszedłem na dół.

Promienie słońca wpadały przez okno, prosto do kuchni. Zostawiłem wcześniej zabrane rzeczy w salonie i zacząłem przygotowywać sobie śniadanie. Patrząc na te wszystkie wynalazki uznałem, że mugoloznastwo nie było aż tak bezsensownym przedmiotem.

Sięgnąłem ręką do lodówki, by obejrzeć jej zawartość. Na czterech, lśniących półkach leżało mnóstwo rzeczy. Różnorakie sery, jogurty, wędliny, schłodzone napoje oraz mleko i inny nabiał. Po namyśle, wyciągnąłem masło i dwa jajka. W końcu jajecznicy to nawet ja nie mogłem zepsuć.

Patelnie znalazłem pod płytą ceramiczną, w szufladzie. Po kilku chwilach posiłek był gotowy. Jedząc powoli, rozpatrywałem, co będę dzisiaj robić. Zawsze wolałem być zorganizowany. Uznałem, że powinienem obejrzeć miasto, trochę się powłóczyć. Skończywszy posiłek, sięgnąłem do kieszeni spodni, by posprzątać po jedzeniu. Pusto. No tak, trzeba było się przyzwyczaić. Życie bez magii nie jest takie łatwe.

Wziąłem brudne naczynia i wsadziłem je do zlewu. Poszedłem na piętro, prosto do garderoby. Ubrałem zwiewną granatową koszulkę, a do tego białe, krótkie spodnie. Na nos, założyłem jeszcze okulary słoneczne, nałożyłem buty i wyszedłem z domu.

Szedłem powoli ścieżką prowadzącą do miasta. Morska bryza delikatnie błądziła po moim ciele, dzięki czemu, mimo skwaru, czułem się znakomicie. Kilka metrów od mojej parceli, stał śliczny brązowy domek z czarnym dachem. Miał bardzo podobny do mojego taras oraz duży balkon na pierwszym piętrze. Okna na parterze były otwarte. Podszedłem bliżej i zobaczyłem brązowowłosego mężczyznę, którego obserwowałem rano. Śmiał się zawzięcie. Po chwili pojawił się też jego przyjaciel, zdzielił niższego po głowie gazetą i też się roześmiał.

Poszedłem dalej. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i tacy beztroscy. Zastanawiałem się czy i ja kiedyś dojdę do takiego etapu.

Mijałem kolejne budynki. Tu jakaś babcia czytała dzieciom książkę, tam mężczyzna w średnim wieku kosił trawę, a jeszcze dalej, maluchy bawiły się ze swoim czworonogiem. Zwykłe małe społeczeństwo.

Do centrum nie było daleko. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarłem do pierwszych sklepów. Postanowiłem udać się do krawca, gdyż potrzebowałem więcej letnich ubrań. Była to mała budka z dwoma oknami, pomalowana na pudrowy róż. Widać było, że niedawno ją restaurowano, gdyż inne budynki na tej ulicy były stare i zaniedbane.

Pchnąłem metalowe drzwi. Dzwoneczek nad nimi obwieścił moje przybycie. W środku panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Wiele tkanin wisiało na ścianach, leżało na podłodze, czy było porozwalanych na stojącym opodal stoliku. Na środku pokoju, stał drewniany stołek, a za nim ciemny plastikowy parawan. Do pomieszczenia prowadziły jeszcze jedne drzwi, zasłonięte pożółkłą płachtą, przez którą przeszła staruszka.

Była to niska siwowłosa kobieta o przyjaznym uśmiechu. Miała na sobie długą spódnice oraz zieloną bluzkę, na której miała zawiązany fartuch z dużą kieszenią na środku. Wystawała z niej miarka, nożyczki oraz pudełko na igły.

— Co cię do mnie sprowadza, kochanie? — spytała.

— Dzień dobry - przywitałem się. — Chciałbym aby pani uszyła mi kilka kompletów letnich ubrań, niedawno się tu przeniosłem i nie jestem przygotowany na takie upały.

— To Ty się wprowadziłeś do tego ślicznego domu na obrzeżach miasta? Długo na ciebie czekaliśmy. Mały Cyrus codziennie przychodził i sprawdzał, czy już przyjechałeś. Jestem Lysandra Oldisch, ale wszyscy mówią do mnie babciu — mówiła z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach. — Dobrze, stań na stołku, muszę Cie zmierzyć.

Stanąłem lekko skrępowany. Bezpośredniość tej kobiety, była dla mnie czymś zupełnie nowym. Mimo tego, że mnie w ogóle nie znała, rozmawiała ze mną jakbym był jej wnukiem, a przynajmniej dobrym znajomym. Zmierzyła długość moich nóg, ramion, bioder oraz klatki piersiowej.

— Jesteś strasznie chudy, ale nie martw się, my już o Ciebie zadbamy. Radzę się przejść do restauracji Harry'ego. Gotuje przepysznie! Nawet moje potrawy się przy jego nie umywają. Zabiorę Cię tam kiedyś, dobrze? — mówiła jak najęta, dlatego nie zrozumiałem większości słów. Jednak, przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po moim ciele. Polubiłem tę staruszkę.

— Dobrze, już dobrze — próbowałem ją uspokoić. — Niestety, dzisiaj nie mogę, muszę załatwić jeszcze parę spraw.

— Rozumiem — przytaknęła. — Ubrania będą do odbioru za dwa dni. Już zabieram się do pracy.

— Dziękuje, do widzenia.

— Do zobaczenia! — zawołała, a ja zniknąłem za drzwiami.

Na ulicy panował spokój. Nie było tłoku, jedynie kilka osób kupujących produkty w pobliskich sklepach, to wszystko. Spojrzałem na szyldy niektórych z nich. Po przeciwnej stronie, mieścił się sklep obuwniczy a obok niego, piekarnia. Z otwartego okna zakładu, dotarł do mnie zapach świeżo upieczonych maślanych bułeczek. Ich też musiałem koniecznie w przyszłości spróbować.

Postanowiłem pójść do centrum. Po drodze mijałem jeszcze różnego rodzaju przedsiębiorstwa. Kwiaciarnia, warzywniak, mleczarnia i wiele małych stoisk z miejscowymi pamiątkami.

Dotarłem do celu. Ruch był tutaj nieco większy. Kilka samochodów, czasem bryczki. Mieściła się tu stacja benzynowa, szpital, szkoła, plac zabaw wraz z parkiem oraz restauracja. Napis nad nią głosił, że nazywa się Rotisserie. Może to ta restauracja, o której mówiła pani Lysandra - myślałem. Wyglądała na przyjemne miejsce. Uznałem, że tu również kiedyś muszę tam wstąpić.

Przeszedłem się jeszcze do fontanny, gdzie skropiłem sobie twarz zimna wodą. Postanowiłem wrócić już do domu, musiałem przecież trochę popracować.

Powrót okazał się dużo bardziej męczący. Gdy w końcu udało mi się dotrzeć do domu, ściągnąłem okulary i sięgnąłem po butelkę soku. Ugasiwszy pragnienie, rzuciłem się na kanapę w salonie. Po chwili zasnąłem.

Leniwie przetarłem oczy i wstałem z kanapy. Była już godzina szesnasta, więc postanowiłem rozpocząć prace. Zsunąłem rolety do połowy, tak, by słońce nie raziło mnie w oczy. Usiadłem na kanapie, założyłem okulary na nos i otworzyłem laptopa.

Przez ilość spędzanego czasu przed tym ustrojstwem musiałem je nosić. Moim zadaniem na najbliższe tygodnie było napisanie ostatniej części "Wyznań śmierciożercy".

Lubiłem swoją prace. Przelanie zdarzeń z przeszłości na papier, pomagało mi się od nich uwolnić. Do tego, książki się świetnie sprzedawały, więc nie musiałem przejmować się brakiem pieniędzy.

Musiałem w tym tekście opisać kilka dni przed ostateczną walką, same starcie oraz przywołać aktualne życie poszczególnych osób. Z niektórymi nie było problemu.

Powiedzmy taka Granger. Siedzą sobie aktualnie z Weasleyem w swoim, pełnym bachorów, domku i popijają popołudniową herbatę.

Za to mała Weasleyówna, razem z Blaise'em urządzają niedzielny podwieczorek dla swoich rodziców. Wiadomość o ich małżeństwie nie była tak wielkim szokiem jak się spodziewali. Chyba każdy widział że coś wisi w powietrzu.

Niestety, nie ze wszystkimi było tak łatwo. Na przykład taki Potter. Zniknął pół roku po ostatecznym starciu. Większość ludzi uważa, że został porwany, lecz mnie ta wersja nie przekonuje. Kto jak kto, ale on potrafił się posługiwać magią. Nie dałby się od tak złapać. Pewnie uciekł od mediów, podobnie jak ja. Szkoda tylko, że nie mogę napisać czegoś więcej o nim. Publika przecież kocha złotego chłopca, prawda?

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach, powstał 20-sto stronicowy tekst. Szkoda tylko, że to kropla w morzu wydarzeń. Moje równomierne stukanie o klawiaturę, nagle przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczyłem brwi i odłożyłem laptopa. Któż to mógł być? Przecież nikogo tutaj nie znałem, nie licząc tej pani ze sklepu.

Otworzyłem drzwi. Przed nimi stał mały chłopiec. Wyglądał na mniej więcej siedem, może osiem lat. Jego krótkie brązowe włosy były dobrze ułożone, kilka dłuższych kosmyków spadało na czoło tworząc grzywkę. Oczy były błękitne jak tutejsze morze. Do tego był ubrany w czarne długie spodnie oraz błękitną koszulkę, która idealnie to podkreślała. W rączkach jeszcze, trzymał jakiś pakunek.

— Cześć! Jestem Cyrus — wyszczerzył się. — Jesteś Draco, prawda? Babcia mi o Tobie opowiadała. Byłem dzisiaj u niej i powiedziała, że się już wprowadziłeś! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Mógłbym wejść? Przyniosłem Ci przekąskę - wskazał na pudełko.

— Cześć. — Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie. — Dobrze, wejdź.

Chłopiec ściągnął pośpiesznie buty i wparował do domu. Oglądał wszystko tymi swoimi ciekawskimi niebieskimi oczami, aż w końcu postawił paczkę na stole i przysiadł na kanapie w salonie.

— Ładnie tu — stwierdził malec. — Sam to wszystko wymyśliłeś?

— Przyjaciółka mi pomagała. — Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Chłopiec odpowiedział tym samym.

— Radziłbym ci to zjeść od razu — wskazał na pudełko. — Zimne nie są już takie dobre.

Poszedłem za wskazówką i odpakowałem paczkę. W niej znajdował się plastikowy pojemnik, w którym zamknięte były muffinki.

— Z musem szparagowym — wyjaśnił Cyrus. — Mój brat je dla ciebie zrobił.

— Nie trzeba było — wydukałem. Bezinteresowność tych ludzi nadal mnie przerastała.

— To nie kłopot. On uwielbia gotować. Jak czasem wypróbowuje nowe potrawy do menu to potrafi cały dzień przesiedzieć w kuchni.

— Menu? — spytałem.

— Do restauracji Rotisserie. Jest jej właścicielem i szefem kuchni. Zjeździł chyba cały świat. Zna strasznie dużo przepisów! Chciałbym być kiedyś taki jak on. — Widać było, że mały bardzo kochał swojego brata. Gdy o nim mówił, jego oczy pojaśniały a uśmiech poszerzył się. — Musisz go poznać. Na pewno się polubicie.

Przełożyłem danie na talerz i postawiłem je na stole w salonie. Mały od razu wziął jedno i wgryzł się w nie zachłannie. Chwile potem, poszedłem w jego ślady.

— Przepyszne — stwierdziłem po chwil, na co dzieciak się roześmiał.

— Może obejrzymy jakiś film? — Wskazał na komputer. — Jeszcze dużo czasu do przyjazdu mojego brata.

— Dobry pomysł, jakie filmy lubisz? Mam tylko komedie.

— To świetnie! Włącz jakąś fajną. — Cyrus rozłożył się wygodnie na kanapie, zjadając kolejną muffinkę.

— Co powiesz na produkcje pod tytułem "Paul"?

— Lubię elementy science fiction.

Odszukałem film na dysku i włączyłem go.

Była to całkiem dobra komedia. Cyrus co chwile wybuchał śmiechem. Jednak, gdy zaczęły lecieć napisy końcowe zauważyłem że chłopiec śpi.

Poszedłem do garderoby po koc i przykryłem go nim. Sam usiadłem na fotelu i wróciłem do pracy.

Po półtorej godziny usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Nareszcie - pomyślałem. Oczywiście obecność małego mi nie przeszkadzała, ale wolałem aby spędził noc u siebie w domu.

Poprawiłem jeszcze koszulkę i otworzyłem drzwi. Przed nimi stał on. Te same lekko przydługie włosy i cera. Miał na sobie przewiewne spodnie w kolorze ecru, a do tego długą czarna bluzkę z podwiniętymi rękawami, lecz to nie było najważniejsze. W końcu mogłem zobaczyć jego twarz. Pełne Usta, teraz wykrzywione w lekkim uśmiechu, w malinowym kolorze. Nie można było dostrzec też jakichkolwiek śladów starzenia. W dodatku jego oczy. Były przerażająco zielone, takie ciemne jak trawa wieczorem. Wtedy do mnie dotarło. Doskonale znałem te oczy. Patrzyłem w nie z nienawiścią przez pięć długich lat, potem "zmądrzałem" - podobno. Zastanawiałem się, jak mogłem go na początku nie poznać. Zmienił się, to fakt. Nie nosił już tych szmat co w Hogwarcie, nie wyglądał też na cichego i spokojnego chłopca. Chyba morskie powietrze naprawdę dobrze działa na człowieka.

— Potter — powiedziałem miękko. — Jak miło Cię widzieć.

— Malfoy — uśmiechnął się. — Przyszedłem po Cyrusa.

— Wejdź. — Poprowadziłem go prosto do salonu. Przysiadł koło chłopca i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła.

— Fajny dzieciak — powiedziałem niby od niechcenia.

— Wiem — odpowiedział. — Uratowałem go z płonącego budynku, kilka dni po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Niestety, rodziców już nie zdążyłem, więc postanowiłem się nim zaopiekować. Parę Imperiusów i wszystko da się załatwić.

Przez chwile milczeliśmy, ale w końcu zebrałem się na odwagę i powiedziałem:

— Dlaczego się tutaj przeprowadziłeś? — To pytanie dręczyło mnie najbardziej, choć spodziewałem się jaką otrzymam odpowiedz.

— Z takich samych powodów jak ty. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Wybacz, ale musimy już iść i ja i Cyrus jesteśmy zmęczeni. Mam tylko nadzieje, że ci smakowało — wskazał na puste pudełko.

— Tak, dzięki. Było bardzo dobre. — odpowiedziałem zakłopotany. Myślałem, że trochę sobie porozmawiamy. W końcu mieliśmy masę wspólnych tematów.

Złoty chłopiec jakby czytał mi w myślach, gdyż powiedział:

— Może wpadłbyś jutro do mojej restauracji? Posiedzimy, pogadamy. Co Ty na to? — Podniósł chłopca wraz z kocem i podszedł bliżej mnie.

— Jasne. Znaczy, czemu nie. Przyjdę o szesnastej, pasuje?

— Idealnie — odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzyłem je i wypuściłem go na zewnątrz.

— Do jutra Malfoy.


	3. Rozdział 2

_Tatuaż na moim lewym przedramieniu poruszył się. Z każdym ruchem węża, jego giętkiego ciała, przechodziła przeze mnie fala bólu. Wysunął swój długi, cienki język i cichutko zasyczał:_

_\- Londyn. Hala numer cztery. Dokładnie dwudziesta druga - przemówił w moim ojczystym języku. Skrzywiłem się. Dlaczego on zawsze musiał przysyłać informacje o spotkaniach na ostatnią chwile?_

_Szybko zarzuciłem sobie długą, czarną szatę na ramiona oraz zabrałem różdżkę i wyszedłem z mojego pokoju. Przed wyjściem z domu kazałem skrzatom wysłać Septimusa na Grimmauld Place 12, że przyjadę do nich przekazać zamiary czarnego pana._

_Deszcz lał się z nieba już od kilku godzin. Nie lubiłem tej ponurej atmosfery w Anglii. Jak najszybciej chciałem, aby wszystko się skończyło, a ja będę mógł zostawić całą przeszłość za sobą i się wyprowadzić._

_Aportowałem się na Londyńskie obrzeża. Było to drugie z kolei ulubione miejsce na schadzki Riddle'a. Pierwszym nadal pozostawały lochy w Malfoy Manor._

_Powoli przemierzałem opustoszałe zaułki mijając kałuże. Gdy usłyszałem długi, pełen bólu krzyk, już wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Chciał któregoś z nas sprawdzić. Była to jedna z jego zabaw. Porywał od tak jakąś osobę, a wybrany przez niego poplecznik miał ją zabić. Co okrutniejsi dręczyli ofiary cruciatusem, biciem, a czasem nawet gwałtem, zanim ostatecznie rzucali avade. Przyglądałem się temu zawsze nie pokazując emocji. Zanim wszedłem do środka, założyłem kaptur na głowę. Jak zwykle od progu przywitał mnie zapach stęchlizny oraz dodatkowo, woń krwi. Już od tamtej chwili wiedziałem, że w tym miejscu nie spotka mnie nic dobrego. Był to po prostu pusty budynek. Wysprzątany z pudeł, skrzyń, czy innych przeszkadzających rzeczy. Okna zostały zamalowane czarna farbą, dlatego było tu również ciemno i zimno. Zwykle, dokładnie tak teraz, pojedyncze świece oświetlały to przeogromne miejsce._

_Gdy wszedłem do środka zauważyłem, że na miejscu jest już sporo śmierciożerców. Łączyli się w grupki od trzech do sześciu osób i szeptali gorliwie między sobą. Strach był wręcz namacalny. Każdy wiedział jak nieobliczalny może być Voldemort. Przemknąłem bezszelestnie do konta, najbardziej oddalonego od drzwi. Zawsze mogłem mieć nadzieje, że mnie nie zauważy._

_Po kilkunastu minutach wąż na ręce ponownie tego dnia się poruszył, wywołując na szczęście tylko lekkie mrowienie. To oznaczało że Riddle się zbliżał. Rozmowy ustały, a zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu ludzie, jak jeden mąż, ustawili się w szeregu. Uczyniłem to samo, starając się sprawić, aby mój kaptur zakrywał także moje srebrne oczy._

_Po niespełna paru chwilach w wejściu pojawił się on. Jak zwykle wkroczył na środek szybko, bez zbędnych ceregieli. Jego długa, sięgająca do podłogi, szata powiewała z każdym ruchem jego ciała. Na jego twarzy widać było ironiczny uśmiech, który nigdy nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Wyglądał jak trup z tą swoją szarą cerą oraz zdeformowaną twarzą._

_Gdy już znaleźli się w centrum zainteresowania, moja krewna przerwała zaklęcie. Przez to, ciało spadło z dużej wysokości, prosto na plecy. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie. Była to kobieta. Nie mogła być starsza niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Niestety, nie mogłem z takiej odległości dojrzeć więcej szczegółów._

_\- Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego Was tutaj zaprosiłem. - Poruszał się po sali tak, aby każdy, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, mógł go zobaczyć z bliska. - Dumbledore wraz ze swoją świtą planują wyprowadzić Pottera z Privet drive cztery, jutro, dokładnie o dwudziestej drugiej. Macie się przygotować. Rano dostaniecie instrukcje, jednak, aby Was troszkę przetestować, zaprosiłem do nas wyjątkowego gościa. - Mówiąc to skierował swoją różdżkę na dziewczynę. Niewerbalny cruciatus może nie był aż tak bardzo bolesny, ale robił wrażenie na nowych poplecznikach. - A może ktoś z Was sam zechce się zająć naszym gościem? Kogo proponujesz Severusie? - Tom zwrócił się do lekko wysuniętej postaci po mojej prawej stronie. Snape ściągnął kaptur ze swojej głowy. - Myślę, że młody Malfoy powinien się nią zająć. W końcu chodzili razem do szkoły. Czyż to nie zabawne? - To był znak._

_\- Cudownie - wysyczał czarny pan. - Zapraszam Draco. Z gracją wyszedłem przed szereg, nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem. Skinąłem jedynie lekko w stronę Severusa. Gdy podszedłem bliżej, poznałem leżącą dziewczynę. Była to krukonka z mojego roku, Padma Patil. Nie posiadała zbyt wielu informacji, dlatego odetchnąłem niezauważanie z ulgą. - Dalej Draconie, pokaż na co Cię stać. Udowodnij że jesteś więcej wart niż Twój ojciec. - Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, skierowałem różdżkę na trzęsące się ciało._

_\- Avada kedavra. - Całą hale wypełniło zielone światło._

  
Obudziłem się cały zlany potem. Chwyciłem się za tył głowy próbując wyrzucić z niej te obrazy. Gdy przywróciłem swoje serce do normalnego rytmu, wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem do łazienki. Ściągnąwszy spodnie od piżamy, wszedłem pod prysznic. Chłodna woda odświeżyła i rozluźniła moje ciało. Po chwili stałem, już ubrany, przed lustrem. Spędziłem tutaj dopiero kilka dni, a jednak czułem się dużo lepiej. Oczy już nie były podkrążone, skóra odżyła na tyle, żeby moje policzki przybrały jasny odcień różu. Uśmiechnąłem się do swojego odbicia. Wchodząc do pokój, zerknąłem na zegar. Było wpół do dwunastej. Nie ma się co dziwić. Cały wczorajszy wieczór i pół nocy, spędziłem na rozgryzaniu Pottera. Bo niby czemu porzucił całą swoją sławę, pieniądze i przyjaciół? Czemu przeniósł się na takie odludzie? I od kiedy jest takim przystojnym facetem? Na tego typu pytania próbowałem sobie odpowiedzieć. Niestety, do żadnych sensownych wniosków nie doszedłem. Zasnąłem z myślą, że przy dzisiejszym obiedzie parę rzeczy wyjdzie na jaw.

Mój pusty brzuch dał o sobie znać. Zszedłem na dół. Sięgnąwszy do lodówki po brzoskwiniowy jogurt, zauważyłem ze Septimus zostawił na stole pocztę. Otworzyłem mu wczoraj okno w kuchni, by nie budził mnie już więcej. Wyciągnąłem łyżeczkę z szuflady i usiadłem przy stole.

Powoli jedząc śniadanie przeglądałem proroka codziennego. Redaktorów chyba poruszyło moje zniknięcie, bo zaczęli doszukiwać się teorii spiskowych. Przeczytałem jeszcze parę podrzędnych recenzji mojej książki. Wyglądało na to, że znowu sprostałem wymaganiom czytelników. Z pomiędzy różnorakich reklam, wypadła koperta. Była ona w żółtym kolorze, przepasana beżowymi, mieniącymi się elementami. Ta papeteria nie była mi obca. Mari, bo tak zawsze zdrabniałem imię mojej agentki, zawsze jej używała gdy byłem za granicą. Szybko rozerwałem papier i wyciągnąłem list.

_Draco._

_Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. W ministerstwie nikt się nie domyśla co się dokładnie stało. Aurorzy nie są nawet na tropie. Weasley bez Pottera wydaje się być strasznie zagubiony. Uznali, że stoi za tym jakiś wspólnik Voldemorta, który jakimś cudem nie został jeszcze złapany. Naiwniacy. Dzięki Twojemu "urlopowi" wzrósł popyt na książki. Założę się, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu trafi na pierwsze miejsce w rankingu najlepiej sprzedających się bestselerów. Na pewno dam Ci znać. Mam nadzieje, że się już zaaklimatyzowałeś. Pokładam duże nadzieje w tym wyjeździe. Oprócz tego, że masz napisać ostatnią część, może w końcu ruszysz tyłek i zajmiesz się swoim życiem._

_M.E._

Z uśmiechem przeczytałem całość jeszcze trzy razy. Moja menadżerka zawsze była bezpośrednia. Nie miałem jej tego za złe. Potrafiła mnie dzięki temu postawić do pionu.

Wyciągnąwszy z szafki w salonie, kopertę, kartkę oraz pióro, zacząłem pisać odpowiedź. W skrócie opisałem jej ostatnie kilka dni i po zamknięciu koperty, zostawiłem list na stole. Miałem jeszcze cztery godziny dla siebie. Postanowiłem popracować troszkę w plenerze. Wyciągnąłem z garderoby małą torbę i spakowałem najważniejsze rzeczy. Komputer, woda do picia, koc i trochę owoców na przekąskę. Zadowolony, włożyłem jeszcze okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nos. Były bardzo przydatne, gdyż posiadały dodatkową nakładkę korygującą wzrok. Dzięki temu, mogłem z nimi siedzieć przed ekranem i wszystko dokładnie widzieć.

Drogę na plaże przebyłem bez zbędnych przeszkód. Dookoła nie było widać żywej duszy. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, rozłożyłem koc na piasku. Po chwili leżałem już na brzuchu wystukując kolejne słowa mojej książki. Pisanie tam szło mi nad wyraz dobrze. Po pełnych dwudziestu stronach tekstu, zacząłem zbierać się do domu. Musiałem w końcu przygotować się do spotkania. Na samą myśl skręcał mi się żołądek. Spodziewałem się każdego w Hiszpanii. Całej rodzinki Weasley, którzy chcieli sobie zrobić wakacje, Blaise'a z Ginny na kolejnej rocznicy miesiąca miodowego, czy nawet samego Voldemorta, ale nie Pottera. W dodatku, który ma swoją restauracje i dziecko na wychowaniu. Wydawało się to aż tak abstrakcyjne, że gdybym nawet chciał komuś to opowiedzieć, to by mi nie uwierzył.

Przekręcając klucz w zamku, zastanawiałem się w co się ubrać. Zachowywałem się jak nastolatka, ale jak mogłem inaczej? W końcu nie codziennie Twój wróg z czasów szkolnych, który nawiasem mówiąc, teraz wygląda jak grecki bóg, zaprasza Cie na obiad. Ostatecznie postawiłem na ciemne dżinsy i jasny bawełniany sweter. Po wybraniu stroju, poszedłem do łazienki, by się trochę odświeżyć. Przeglądając się w lustrze, już ubrany, uznałem, że wyglądam całkiem nieźle. Zdenerwowany do granic możliwości, wyszedłem z domu. Cały czas wyobrażałem sobie w głowie przebieg wieczoru. Nie wiedziałem, czy Bliznowaty będzie chciał utrzymać jakiś kontakt, czy po prostu chce się dowiedzieć co słychać w Londynie. Nie było to w sumie jakoś strasznie prawdopodobne, przecież pewnie kontaktował się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi listownie, ale i tak miałem mieszane uczucia. Zastanawiałem się, jak się zachować, ile mu o sobie powiedzieć. Mogła to być przecież tylko podpucha, mógł go zaprosić z grzeczności, bo tak wypadało. Coraz bardziej wątpiłem w powodzenie dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Nawet się nie zorientowałem, kiedy dotarłem do miasta. Kręciło się tam dużo więcej ludzi niż poprzedniego dnia. Kilka osób pozdrowiło mnie, na co odpowiadałem z uśmiechem. Życzliwość tutejszych ludzi działała na mnie kojąco. Ich sposób bycia był strasznie odmienny niż anglików, szczególnie ze stolicy. Zawsze zamknięci, rzeczowi i samolubni.

Wszedłem do środka. Panowała tu bardzo przyjemna atmosfera. Wszystko było urządzone w srebrno-niebieskich barwach. Na ścianach wisiało dużo obrazów przedstawiających statki, porty, plaże oraz mola. Kelnerzy sprawnie obsługiwali wszystkie stoliki, które wszystkie, co do joty były zajęte. Speszony chciałem zawrócić, lecz zatrzymał mnie miły głos.

\- Pomóc Panu w czymś? - Przede mną stanęła średniego wzrostu blondynka. Miała długie włosy, sięgające do łopatek oraz brązowe oczy. Ubrana była w błękitny uniform z nazwą restauracji. W ręce trzymała clipboard, do którego przyczepiony był długopis.

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Draco Malfoy... - niestety kobieta nie dała mi dokończyć.

\- Ah, to pan! Szef zawiadomił mnie, że pan przyjdzie. Proszę za mną, wasz stolik jest w drugiej sali.

Przeszliśmy przez całą sale. Raz po raz, ludzie wysyłali w moim kierunku zdziwione spojrzenia. Czułem na sobie ich wzrok.

Za małym wąskim przejściem do drugiego pokoju, wskazała mi stolik przy oknie. Panowała tutaj nieco inna atmosfera. Światłą były lekko przyciemnione, a błękit z poprzedniej sali zamienił się na granat. W dodatku, zmniejszyła się też zarówno liczba stolików, jak i gości. Gdy usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł przy stole dziewczyna znów się odezwała:

\- Poinformuje szefa, że pan już jest. Proszę chwileczkę zaczekać. - Skinąłem głową, na co uśmiechnęła się i odeszła.

Krajobraz za oknem wydawał się wyjęty z innego miejsca. Długa asfaltowa droga na przedzie dawała upust polnej. Można było dostrzec gospodarstwa w oddali, wielkie pola, na których posadzone były różnorakie rośliny, oraz, lekko na prawo, widać było ocean. Tak się zapatrzyłem na ten widok, że nie zauważyłem kiedy przyszedł Potter.

\- Pięknie, prawda? - Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany w dal nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Długo szukałem idealnego miejsca do zamieszkania. Obejrzałem wiele drogich domów oraz bogatych miejscowości. Jednak dopiero tu poczułem się jak w domu. Jest tu tak spokojnie i cicho. Chyba tego zawsze mi brakowało - wyznał.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz, też miałem dość przeludnionej Anglii - odpowiedziałem spoglądając na niego.

Wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż wczoraj. Miał na sobie długie bawełniane, czarne spodnie oraz koszule z rękawami sięgającymi lekko za łokcie w kolorze ecru. Zgrabnie siadł na drugim krześle i skinieniem dłoni przywołał sommeliera.

\- Pozwoliłem sobie wybrać potrawy. Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko. - Podstarzały mężczyzna, również w firmowym uniformie nalał nam czerwonego wina do kieliszków.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to - odpowiedziałem niepewnie. W końcu mógł mi tam czegoś dosypać, czy coś.

Potter chyba wyczuł moje poddenerwowanie, bo zmienił temat.

\- Czemu zdecydowałeś się przeprowadzić?Myślałem że kręci Cię życie w blasku fleszy. W końcu z tego co wiem, jesteś dość sławny. - Upiłem trochę wina, co pozwoliło mi przemyśleć odpowiedz. Nie chciałem się wygłupić.

\- Męczyło mnie to już. Nie mogłem nigdzie wyjść bez sznurka paparazzi. Każde, nawet najmniejsze spotkanie, było uznawane za początek burzliwego romansu. Zresztą dokładnie wiesz o czym mówię. - Popatrzyłem się na niego krzywo, na co on zaśmiał się.

Przez chwile milczeliśmy, do momentu, gdy kelner przyniósł nam dania. Potrawa na moim talerzy wyglądała cudownie. Niestety, nie znałem tego rodzaju kuchni.

\- Ryba ze szpinakiem i smażonymi talarkami - wyjaśnił Potter - uznałem, że powinieneś spróbować tutejszej kuchni.

Na jego talerzu była ta sama potrawa. Trochę inaczej podana, ale zarys był taki sam. Zachęcony przyjemnym zapachem, spróbowałem kawałek. Okazało się, że smakowało naprawdę dobrze. Było to bardzo lekkie danie które rozpływało się w ustach, a równocześnie syciło.

\- Od kiedy nosisz okulary? - nagle spytał bliznowaty. Popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony.- Wczoraj jak u Ciebie byłem po Cyrusa, miałeś okulary na nosie - wyjaśnił.

\- Musze je nosić przez prace. Za dużo czasu przed ekranem. - Zaśmiałem się nerwowo. - A Ty? Dlaczego już nie nosisz swoich?

\- Noszę szkła. Nie jest to aż tak bardzo uciążliwe. - odpowiedział. - Mam nadzieję, że Ci wczoraj nie przeszkadzał. Cyrus potrafi być bardzo uciążliwy.

\- Nie, było naprawdę miło. Dużo o Tobie opowiadał. Poza tym, obejrzeliśmy tylko film, potem zasnął.

\- Często zostaje sam w domu, popołudniami. Prowadzenie restauracji zajmuję trochę czasu. Wydaje mi się, że będzie do Ciebie częściej wpadał. Polubił Cie. Cały ranek mówił, a Draco to, a Draco tamto. - Zaśmiał się. - W sumie nie dziwie mu się, zmieniłeś się. Na plus.

Szybko sięgnąłem po wino, by ukryć wpływający na moją twarz rumieniec. Po wymienieniu paru anegdot z czasów szkolnych, kilku żartów oraz spostrzeżeń na temat quidditcha, zrozumiałem że świetnie się bawię. Potter był miły, zabawny i bardzo taktowny. Śmiał się z kiepskich żartów, nie wspominał o naszym konflikcie i nie poruszał zbyt drażliwych tematów.

Gdy słońce zaczęło zbliżać się ku zachodowi, do naszego stolika podszedł mężczyzna. Był to ten sam facet, którego widziałem wczoraj razem z Potterem. Ubrany był w biało-srebrny fartuch kucharza. Jego krótkie brązowe włosy były ulizane, a na jego twarzy znów gościł rozbrajający uśmiech.

\- Cześć! - Przywitał się, na co Harry zrugał go wzrokiem. Mężczyzna odchrząknął - chciałem się dowiedzieć jak smakowało. Bliznowaty, przyglądał mi się przez chwile, po czym pełnym profesjonalizmu głosem odpowiedział:- Za mało czosnku. Użyłeś też złych przypraw, to miało być delikatne danie. Było lepiej niż ostatnio, ale nadal nie wystarczająco dobrze. Osobiście dodałbym też trochę więcej soli. - Stojący obok chłopak momentalnie zmarkotniał.

\- Moim zdaniem było świetne - powiedziałem, by dodać mu otuchy.

\- Nie dziwie się - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Harry osobiście przygotowywał danie dla Ciebie.

 

Pożegnał się jeszcze z Potterem, ale to już do mnie nie dotarło. Byłem w lekkim szoku.

\- Jason jest moim przyjacielem, dlatego zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu. - Czarnowłosy patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem.

\- Wiem. To znaczy, widziałem Was wczoraj rano, jak biegaliście - wyjaśniłem. - Po prostu jestem zdziwiony, że przygotowałeś to specjalnie dla mnie.

Harry zmieszał się lekko, lecz nic już na to nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko, jeżeli w drodze do domu wstąpimy po Cyrusa, do jego kolegi? Często tam przesiaduje czekając aż skończę prace.

\- Nie musisz mnie odwozić - odparłem.

\- Nie bądź niemądry. Przecież mieszkamy obok siebie. - Wstał z krzesła i ręką skinął na najbliższego kelnera.

\- Przekaż Jasonowi, że wychodzę wcześniej. Niech się zajmie restauracją. - Zwrócił się do młodego mężczyzny. Ten przytaknął i udał się w stronę kuchni.

\- Idziemy? - tym razem spytał się mnie. Przytaknąłem i ruszyłem za nim do drzwi.

Po drodze klienci pozdrawiali Pottera, na co on cierpliwie odpowiadał. Za to na mnie patrzyli raczej z cichą groźbą w oczach.

Na zewnątrz panował rozluźniający chłód. Razem z Harrym poszliśmy za restaurację, gdzie stał jego samochód. Nie znałem się zbytnio na autach, lecz to robiło wrażenie. Jego czarny wypolerowany lakier odbijał promienie słoneczne tak, że sprawiało wrażenie jakby dopiero wyjechało z salonu.

Czarnowłosy otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera, a sam siadł za kierownicą. W środku samochód robił równie imponującą impresje. Przez całą drogę milczeliśmy.

W końcu auto zatrzymało się przed małym parterowym domkiem. Po chwili wybiegł z niego uśmiechnięty Cyrus. Tym razem miał ubrane dżinsy przy, których luźno wisiały szelki. Do tego ubrał białą koszulkę z czarnym napisem w innym języku. Błyskawicznie znalazł się w aucie, na tylnym siedzeniu. Mały był chyba zmęczony, bo tylko się przywitał, a resztę podróży również spędził w ciszy.

Gdy już byliśmy pod moim domem. Wybraniec wysiadł za mną z auta. Przy drzwiach wydukałem dość niepewnie:

\- Dzięki, nieźle się bawiłem - nie patrząc na niego wyjąłem klucze i otworzyłem drzwi.

\- Dobranoc Potter.

Byłem już w progu, gdy chwycił mnie za dłoń. Popatrzyłem się na niego. Miał na twarzy dokładnie ten sam tajemniczy uśmiech co wczoraj.

\- Harry. Mów mi Harry. - Cofnął swoją dłoń. - Dobranoc Draco.

Patrzyłem jeszcze jak wsiada do auta i odjeżdża.

\- Dobranoc Harry - szepnąłem.

 


	4. Rozdział 3

Do końca roboczego tygodnia nie działo się zbyt wiele. Cyrus razem z Harry wyjeżdżali wcześnie rano, a wracali zwykle późno wieczorem. Mały zawsze przychodził do mnie, choćby na pięć minut, by opowiedzieć co mu się przytrafiło przez cały dzień. Dzięki temu poznawałem też niektóre przyzwyczajenia Pottera. Zaskakiwało mnie to, z jaką lekkością rozdzielił oba życia. Razem z Cyrusem nigdy nie wspominali o przeszłości. To podwajało moją ciekawość. Uznałem, że kiedyś po prostu wypytam o to Harry'ego.

Praca szła mi naprawdę dobrze. Przez to, że nie wychodziłem z domu, oprócz wizyty u babci w sklepie, skończyłem pierwszy rozdział książki.

Pod koniec tygodnia obudził mnie trzask drzwi. Zasnąłem wczoraj na kanapie w salonie, oglądając film. Otworzyłem moje zaspane oczy.

\- Cześć Draco! Przyniosłem Ci śniadanie. Harry zrobił drożdżówki. - Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha dziesięciolatek, bez jakichkolwiek oznak skrępowania, właśnie przegrzebywał szafki kuchenne. Gdy tylko znalazł odpowiednią, wyjął z niej talerz i położył na nim świeże ciastka. Dzisiaj brązowowłosy był ubrany elegancko. Długą białą koszule włożoną miał w czarne spodnie. Do tego przewieszoną miał przez szyje niezawiązaną muszkę. Mimo, że to odbiegało trochę od jego codziennego stylu, wyglądał nad wyraz dobrze.

\- Musiałem się tak ubrać. Mamy dziś uroczystość dwudziestolecie szkoły. Mam nadzieje, że nie wyglądam aż tak źle.

\- Nie, wyglądasz dobrze - odparłem przecierając twarz. - Zrobiłbyś mi herbaty?

Chłopiec przytaknął i wziął się do roboty. Przez ostatnie kilka dni zadomowił się w moim mieszkaniu.

Powoli wstałem z kanapy i udałem się do kuchni. Wziąłem do jednej ręki śniadanie, a do drugiej gotowy już napój i razem z Cyrusem usiadłem przy stole.

\- Robimy dzisiaj wieczór filmowy z Harrym. Może wpadłbyś do nas? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Nie chce wam przeszkadzać. Poza tym, mam jeszcze trochę pracy - odparłem przegryzając drożdżówkę.

\- Nie przesadzaj Draco, praca może poczekać - wtrącił Potter, który właśnie szedł korytarzem w naszą stronę. - Obejrzymy z dwa filmy, napijemy się wina, zrobię coś do jedzenia. Nie daj się prosić. - Podszedł do krzesła Cyrusa i zaczął pieszczotliwie przeczesywać mu włosy.

\- Dobrze - zrezygnowałem z oponowania. - To o której mam być?

Harry uśmiechnął się i odparł :

\- Przyjdź koło osiemnastej. Akurat zdążymy wszystko przygotować. - Poklepał małego po plecach. - Musimy już iść, nie możesz się dzisiaj spóźnić.

Chłopiec westchnął ciężko i wstał od stołu.

\- Do zobaczenia Draco - oboje pożegnali się i wyszli.

Korzystając z chwili spokoju z powrotem rozłożyłem się na kanapie. Czułem się w końcu wolny. Nikt mnie nie ścigał, nie zaczepiał bądź poganiał. Każdy w tym miejscu żył własnym rytmem. Bez jakichkolwiek zagrożeń, czy wpływów innych ludzi. Różniło się to znacznie od mojego wcześniejszego życia, lecz niczego nie żałuje. Przeprowadzkę do Katalonii uznaje za najlepszy, jak dotąd, pomysł. W sumie, nie było to do końca prawdą. W końcu Marietta zmusiła mnie do wyjazdu, ale w tamtej chwili nie przejmowałem się takimi szczegółami.

Nie chcąc za bardzo namieszać sobie w głowie zbędnymi myślami, postanowiłem zająć się graficzna stroną mojej nowej książki. Zawsze wymyślałem konspekt, a profesjonaliści poprawiali i udoskonalali resztę.

Otworzyłem komputer i włączyłem specjalnie do tego stworzony program. Postawiłem na ciemne odcienie zieleni oraz czerń. Chciałem nawiązać do zaklęcia uśmiercającego, które w dużej mierze było w czasie walk wykorzystywane. Na tyle natomiast, postanowiłem umieścić mroczny znak. Aplikacja miała tyle możliwości, których wcześniej nie sprawdziłem, że spędziłem przy okładce dużo czasu.

Poszedłem się wykąpać. Po godzinie wszedłem do kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia sobie obiadu. Wybrałem sałatkę. Nie było ryzyka że coś podpale.

Sięgnąłem do lodówki po potrzebne rzeczy oraz po nóż i deskę do krojenia z szuflady. Podwinąłem jeszcze rękawy wcześniej założonego swetra i zabrałem się do pracy. Na początku nie szło mi dobrze, lecz po chwili zauważyłem postępy. Rozpędziłem się tak, że podczas krojenia trzeciego z kolei pomidora, przeciąłem sobie palec. W szoku wypuściłem nóż z ręki, który odbił się parę razy od posadzki i wylądował gdzieś pod stołem. Pobiegłem do łazienki i przemyłem ranę. Wyciągnąłem jeszcze plaster z apteczki i przykleiłem go. Nawet głupi obiad jest nieosiągalny.

Ze zrezygnowaniem wróciłem do kuchni. Nie chcąc pokaleczyć się bardziej, wyciągnąłem mrożonki w które zaopatrzyła mnie moja menadżerka. Musiałem jej przyznać, czasem miała dobre pomysły. Jedząc powoli zupę, wróciłem myślami do przeszłości. Wtedy też nic mi się nie udawało. Przez całe dzieciństwo starałem zwrócić na siebie uwagę rodziców. Bez większych rezultatów. Dopiero później dotarło do mnie, że byłem tylko towarem przetargowym. Czarny Pan chciał mieć wiernego potomka Malfoyów, więc moi rodzice musieli stanąć na wysokości zadania. Później w Hogwarcie przejrzałem na oczy. Cała ta akcja z przejściem na jasną stronę była trudna. Śmierciożercy, na czele z moim ojcem, chcieli abym jak najszybciej opuścił ten świat. Do tego dochodziła niechęć ze strony zakonu feniksa. Czasem tylko rozmawiałem z Severusem, rzadziej z Potterem. Po wojnie było trochę lepiej. Pochłonął mnie wir pracy. Mimo tego, czułem się samotny. Przez cały ten czas. Nikt nigdy się o mnie nie troszczył.

Chcąc wyrwać się z ponurych myśli, po odłożeniu talerza do zlewu, sięgnąłem po jedną z moich ulubionych książek. Może było to strasznie pederastyczne, ale czytałem tylko romanse. Lubiłem mieć świadomość, że niektórzy, mimo swoich wad oraz problemów, w końcu odnajdują szczęście z tą drugą osobą.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Ocknąłem się dopiero koło siedemnastej. Szybko poszedłem na górę, by poprawić swój wygląd. Przebrałem jeszcze pognieciony sweter w drugi, o lekkiej beżowej barwie, a do tego ubrałem zwiewne bawełniane spodnie. Wtarłem jeszcze odżywkę we włosy oraz nawilżyłem dłonie kremem. Oczywiście, wybieranie stroju było bardzo problematyczne, dlatego dopiero kilka minut przed osiemnastą stałem przed domem Harry'ego. Poprawiłem jeszcze fryzurę i zapukałem do drzwi. Chwilę później w drzwiach pojawił się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Cyrus. Tym razem miał na sobie luźną koszulkę i szare spodnie dresowe.

\- Nareszcie jesteś! Chodź, już wszystko gotowe. - Maluch chwycił moją dłoń i poprowadził w głąb mieszkania. Zdążyłem jeszcze zdjąć buty i wylądowałem w kuchni. Było to bardzo profesjonalne pomieszczenie. Wszystkie sprzęty były wysokiej jakości tak samo jak meble. Na ścianach dominował pomarańcz. Harry stał przy kuchence i smażył coś na patelni. Ubrany był w dżinsowe spodnie i szary t-shirt, na którym miał przewiązany fartuszek. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć jak w takim zwyczajnym stroju może się tak dobrze prezentować.

\- Cześć Draco. - Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Idźcie z Cyrusem do salonu, zaraz przyjdę.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową i poprowadził mnie do pokoju, który znajdował się na przeciwko. Tam panował przyjemny dla oczu półmrok. Ciemne rolety ograniczały dostęp światła, a kolor granatowy w połączeniu z bordowym, tworzył przyjemną atmosferę. Pomieszczenie nie było duże. Po lewej stronie, na ścianie, wisiał duży telewizor. Troszkę dalej stała skórzana kanapa oraz trzy pufy do kompletu. Przed sofą stał jeszcze stolik zastawiony jedzeniem, lecz na początku nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi. Pod ścianą swoje miejsce miały półki, na których stało wiele zdjęć. Podczas gdy brązowowłosy rozsiadł się na kanapie, ja podszedłem do ramek i zacząłem je po kolei oglądać. Na większości z nich był Harry wraz z Cyrusem na tle restauracji, ich domu czy pobliskich miejsc. Czasami do nich dochodził też Jason, który był dobrym przyjacielem Harry'ego. Był jeszcze jeden rodzaj zdjęć, na których czarnowłosy był zawsze sam. Były to wspomnienia z różnych miejsc na świecie. Na jednym dostrzegłem wieże Eiffla, na drugim piramidy, na trzecim centrum Tokio, a kolejne pokazywały coraz to ciekawsze tereny.

\- Zrobiłem sobie wakacje po wojnie. - Ze strachu upuściłem trzymaną w rękach ilustrację, gdy ciepły oddech owiał moja szyje. Czekałem na dźwięk rozbijającego się szkła, lecz nic takiego się nie pojawiło. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że Potter zatrzymał zdjęcie ruchem dłoni. Powoli podniósł swoją dłoń sprawiając, że ramka wylądowała w jego ręce.

\- Jak? Przecież nie masz różdżki - zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Nie teraz - wskazał ręką na Cyrusa, który nadal wylegiwał się na kanapie i podjadał przekąski ze stołu. - Porozmawiamy potem, on nic nie wie.

Usiedliśmy na kanapie obok malucha. Dopiero wtedy zwróciłem uwagę na zawartość stołu. Nie było na nim zwyczajnych rzeczy typu: paluszki, czipsy czy popcorn. Na blacie leżały różne przystawki. Od zwykłych kanapek, przez owoce aż do skomplikowanych sałatek.

\- Mały, leć jeszcze po wodę i szklanki, ja włączę film. - Chłopiec zgodził się i pobiegł do kuchni. Harry natomiast podszedł do jednej z półek i zaczął szukać odpowiedniej płyty.

\- Przyjdzie ktoś jeszcze? - spytałem.

\- Nie. Czemu pytasz? - odpowiedział, nadal szukając dysku.

\- Zrobiłeś strasznie dużo jedzenia. - Czarnowłosy odwrócił się i uśmiechnął.

\- Bardzo lubię gotować i zazwyczaj na jednej potrawie się nie kończy. Zwykle wtedy albo dostarczam jedzenie do restauracji albo zworze do sierocińca w sąsiadującym mieście. To parę kilometrów na zachód od centrum.

No tak, czego się można było po nim spodziewać.

\- Gryfoni - prychnąłem.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby to było coś złego. - Niestety, nie dane mi było odpowiedzieć, gdyż w drzwiach pojawił się Cyrus.

\- Znalazłeś? - Od razu doskoczył do zielonookiego.

\- Tak, oglądamy wszystkie części?

\- Jasne! - odparł chłopiec. - Przecież miał być maraton filmowy.

Potter włączył film. Miały to być przygody pewnego pirata. Mimo, że na początku nie spodobała mi się koncepcja oglądania jakichś zdeprawowanych ludzi, po pierwszych minutach wciągnąłem się. Szatyn co chwile albo się śmiał, albo kulił na kanapie ze strachu. Często razem z Bliznowatym wykrzykiwali kwestie bohaterów. Gdy przebywałem razem z nimi czułem się prawie jak w domu. Prawie, bo jednak nie potrafiłem pozwolić sobie na całkowitą swobodę.

Gdzieś w połowie filmu, zaczęliśmy na zmianę sięgać po przekąski. Każda z nich była wyśmienita. Zaczynałem przyzwyczajać się do genialnej kuchni Pottera. Co chwila brałem do ust kolejną porcję sałatki czy bagietkę. Na szczęście miałem przy tym wiernego kompana, dlatego nie czułem się nieswojo. Cyrus pochłaniał jedzenie jeszcze szybciej niż ja. Harry nic na to nie powiedział, ale patrzył na nas z politowaniem w oczach. Tak dotrwaliśmy do końca seansu. Gdy czarnowłosy zmieniał płytę, rozwaliłem się bardziej na kanapie tak, że gdy wrócił opierałem się o jego ramię. Mały również ułożył się wygodniej. Widać było, że jest już zmęczony, lecz uparcie chciał dalej oglądać dalsze losy bohatera.

Jednak zmęczenie wygrało i już po dwudziestu minutach chłopiec spał w najlepsze. Brunet wziął pilota i ściszył urządzenie. Zmarszczyłem brwi i już chciałem zaprotestować, lecz on przyłożył palec do ust na znak, że mam być cicho. Podszedł do malucha, wziął go na ręce i wyszedł z pokoju. Po chwili wrócił, jednak w rękach zamiast malca miał wino oraz dwa kieliszki. Uśmiechnął się do mnie szelmowsko. Nie pytając, nalał napój do obu naczyń i podał mi jedno z nich.

\- Chcesz mnie upić i wykorzystać?

Zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Nie, to dopiero druga randka. Dajmy sobie jeszcze trochę czasu. - Dzięki wyćwiczonej w dzieciństwie mimice twarzy, jej wyraz nie zmienił się. Jednak, gdyby nie to, z pewnością bym się zarumienił. Wiedziałem, że to był tylko żart i pewnie tak bym go potraktował, gdyby powiedział to ktoś inny.

\- Wytłumaczysz mi teraz? - Ręką wskazałem na ramki ze zdjęciami. Potter chwilę się zastanawiał popijając alkohol.

\- Już w czasie wojny systematycznie uczyłem się magii niewerbalnej. Kilka miesięcy temu doszedłem do takiej wprawy, że różdżka stała się mi niepotrzebna. Podczas moich podróży nie tylko uczyłem się gotować, ale także poznawałem nowe kultury i zwyczaje czarodziei. Potrafię dużo więcej niż kilka lat temu. Moja magia też jest silniejsza. - Gdy tak mówił, zacząłem dostrzegać w nim naprawdę potężną osobę. Mimo, że nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, jego pewność siebie i siła jest wręcz namacalna.

\- Wypracowałem nawet swoją animagiczną postać, mimo że wielu czarodziejom zajęło to parę dobrych lat.

\- Pokażesz mi ją? - Bardzo mnie to zainteresowało.

\- Może kiedyś. - W jego zielonych oczach mogłem dostrzec błysk.

\- Cyrus też jest czarodziejem? - spytałem.

\- Powinien być. Niestety, musiałem rzucić na niego obliviate. Dlatego nie pokazuje mu czym jest magia i na czym polega. Do nieznanego się nie tęskni. - Nie chciałem wypytywać dokładniej, dlaczego to zrobił. Widać, że dzisiaj takie pytania nie były mu na rękę. Postanowiłem wybrać bezpieczniejszy temat do rozmowy.

\- Dlaczego gotowanie?

\- Urzekło mnie w tym to, że każdy pojedynczy składnik nie jest niczym szczególnym, jednak w połączeniu z innymi daje coś naprawdę zachwycającego. Dlatego nie ograniczam się. Mieszam różne kuchnie starając się stworzyć coś dobrego i jak na razie nie wychodzi mi to najgorzej - uśmiechnął się. - Świadomość tego, że dwie rzeczy zupełnie się od siebie różniące mogą się świetnie uzupełniać, pociesza mnie - powiedział gorzko, jakby miał do kogoś żal. Po chwili zreflektował się.

\- Jak Ci idzie praca nad książką? - Harry dolał nam napoju do kieliszków.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Dużo lepiej mi się tutaj pracuje w porównaniu z Londynem. Nikt nade mną nie stoi, nie pogania. Czas realizacji też mam nieograniczony. Jestem zadowolony, przydadzą mi się takie wakacje. - Bliznowaty wyraźnie zmarkotniał. Zaskoczyło mnie to trochę, gdyż zwykle był pogodny i uśmiechnięty.

\- Kiedy zamierzasz wrócić do Anglii? - zapytał obracając w dłoni naczynie. Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć na te pytanie. Aż dotąd się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. W sumie nie miałem już do kogo wracać.

\- Zastanawiam się czy w ogóle jechać do Londynu. Możliwe, że tylko wyślę skończoną książkę do wydawnictwa i na razie zostanę tutaj - odpowiedziałem. Uważałem to za naprawdę dobry pomysł.

Na twarzy czarnowłosego znowu zagościł uśmiech. Nie wiedziałem jak na to zareagować, więc po prostu siedziałem w ciszy.

\- Opowiesz mi jak wygląda życie osób ze szkoły? Możesz nawet opowiadać o ślizgonach. - Spojrzałem zdziwiony. - Nie miałem z nikim kontaktu od trzech lat, a wiele o nich w proroku nie piszą.

\- Luna Lovegood została redaktorem naczelnym żonglera. Jej ojciec uznał, że powinien się w końcu wycofać i dać jej szanse na wybicie się. Neville wyjechał do Ameryki, by dalej się kształcić. Chce zacząć uprawiać najrzadsze rośliny. McGonagall zapewniła mu też fuchę i chce, by w przyszłości został nauczycielem w Hogwarcie. Seamus Finnigan został aurorem, pracuje w oddziale razem z Weasleyem i Teodorem Nottem. Zabini mieszka razem z Ginny. Za to Marietta Edgecombe została moją asystentką.

\- Skąd tyle o nich wiesz ? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Musiałem zebrać informacje do książki. - Chwile milczeliśmy, on najwyraźniej bardzo intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- A wiesz coś może o Hermionie? - Zapytał z nadzieją. To pytanie jeszcze bardziej zbiło mnie z tropu. Myślałem, że chociaż z nią utrzymuje kontakt.

\- Są z Weasleyem dwa lata po ślubie. Mają roczną córkę Rose. Podobno Ron niezbyt wywiązuje się z obowiązków aurora i częściej siedzi w biurze, a kolegów wysyła na misje. Hermiona za to zajmuje się równouprawnieniem wilkołaków, olbrzymów i innych podobnych sworzeń. W sumie całkiem nieźle sobie radzi. Uzyskała poparcie wielu czarodziejów. - Oczy Harry'ego zaszły mgłą.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem że zrobi coś wielkiego. - Przytaknąłem. Było dość późno, a alkohol we krwi nie pomagał w pozbyciu się tego uczucia.

\- Przyniosę drugie. - Wskazał na pustą butelkę po winie. Minęło już trochę czasu, a Potter nie wracał. Zniecierpliwiony zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem wsłuchiwać się w ciszę. Po chwili zasnąłem.


	5. Rozdział 4

Natrętne promyki słońca przerwały mój sen. Na granicy świadomości chciałem się przewrócić na drugi bok i spać dalej. Niestety, podłoga miała inne zdanie. Rozmasowując obolałe mięśnie, zaczęły do mnie docierać wczorajsze zdarzenia. Uznałem, że musiałem zasnąć wczoraj, gdy czekałem na Harry'ego. Zauważyłem, że na kanapie leży koc oraz poduszka. Uśmiechnąłem się. Powoli wstałem z podłogi i rozejrzałem się. W sumie niewiele się zmieniło, lecz na stole zamiast jedzenia, dostrzegłem zgiętą kartkę oraz długopis. Na wierzchu papieru, ładną lekko zakrzywioną czcionką, było napisane moje imię. Rozchyliłem karteczkę i zacząłem czytać.

 

Gdy wróciłem do pokoju już spałeś. Uznałem, że nie ma sensu Cię budzić. (W dodatku tak uroczo wyglądałeś). Okazało się, że będę mieć jutro dużą imprezę w restauracji i musiałem jechać do miasta. Cyrus oczywiście chciał zostać, ale nie mogłem go zostawić na Twojej głowie na cały dzień. W piekarniku zostawiłem Ci śniadanie oraz kawę tak, by nie wystygło. W razie gdybyś chciał się odświeżyć na górze, w moim pokoju jest łazienka. Zostawiłem Ci w niej świeży ręcznik oraz czyste ubrania. Drzwi wejściowe są na zatrzask, więc o to też nie musisz się martwić.

_Miłego dnia!_

_Harry_

_PS: Jutro wieczorem będę bardzo zajęty. Jako szef kuchni muszę się pojawić na tej uroczystości. Czy mógłbyś zająć się, wtedy Cyrusem? Zostaw odpowiedź na kartce._

 

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i wziąłem do ręki długopis. Szybko napisałem zwięzłą, pozytywną odpowiedź i poszedłem do kuchni. Nigdzie nie było widać by ktoś tu jadł śniadanie, czy chociażby się śpieszył. Wszędzie panował ład i porządek.

Podszedłem do włączonej maszyny. Chwilę męczyłem się z wyłączeniem piekarnika, lecz kiedy mi się to udało wyciągnąłem z niego pięknie wyglądające naleśniki. Były pokryte bitą śmietaną, ciemny sosem oraz przeróżnymi owocami. Do tego była też kawa z mlekiem. Poczułem się jak w Hogwarcie. A nawet lepiej, to jedzenie było dużo smaczniejsze o czym przekonałem się nieco później. Przeszukałem szafki oraz szuflady w końcu natrafiając na tą ze sztućcami i wyciągnąłem z niej widelec. Zaniosłem cały posiłek na stół znajdujący się opodal okna, w którym kilka dni temu widziałem Jasona wraz z Bliznowatym.

W całym domu panowała cisza i spokój. Brakowało mi troszkę wiecznie wesołego Cyrusa oraz harmonijnego Pottera. Zacząłem się przyzwyczajać do takiego rozgardiaszu.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania postanowiłem się odświeżyć. Ruszyłem na poszukiwania łazienki. Gdy po piętnastu minutach znalazłem się na pietrze, czekały na mnie kolejne trudności. Otóż Harry nie powiedział mi, gdzie znajduje się jego pokój, dlatego miałem teraz do wyboru troje drzwi. Bez zbędnych ceregieli otworzyłem pierwsze, troszkę oddalone od pozostałych. Zobaczyłem śliczny mały pokoik. Na równoległej ścianie było duże okno wychodzące na wybrzeże, pod którym stało biurko. Po lewej stronie było łóżko, z ładną kolorową pościelą. Po prawej za to, stała szafa oraz komoda z książkami. Całości uroku dodawał zielony dywan. Ogólnie w pomieszczeniu królował pistacjowy kolor. Dostrzegłem, że na stoliku leży dużo kartek. Zainteresowany, podszedłem bliżej i zacząłem przeglądać papiery.

Na każdej pojedynczej stronie znajdowały się przeróżne obrazki. Jedne bardziej, drugie mniej profesjonalne. W większości była to narysowana martwa natura, lecz zdarzały się też portrety czy rysunki budynków. Dodatkowo, na każdej ilustracji, w lewym dolnym rogu, drobnym prostym pismem była napisana data oraz podpis - Cyrus.

Następne kilka minut oglądałem po kolei wszystkie prace. Musiałem przyznać, mały miał spory talent. Zauważyłem też, że parę zostało zrobionych w tym tygodniu. Głównie ilustrowały wybrzeże oraz Rotisserie. Znalazłem też malowidło z moim domem.

Odłożyłem wszystko na miejsce i wyszedłem z pokoju. Szukałem dalej. Kolejne pomieszczenie wyraźnie różniło się od pozostałych. Panowała tutaj ciężka, jakby owiana tajemnicą, atmosfera. Może dlatego, że nie było tu okien, a na ścianach był ciemny, sprawiający wrażenie smutnego, fiolet. Z lewej strony stała półka z wieloma książkami. Z ciekawości podszedłem do niej i zacząłem przeglądać tytuły publikacji. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że wśród nich są wszystkie moje dotąd wydane powieści. Bardzo mile mnie to połechtało.

Podszedłem potem do biurka stojącego opodal. Oprócz niego w pokoju stał też stolik do kawy, dwuosobowa kanapa oraz komoda.

Kierując się ślizgońskim instynktem otwierałem po kolei wszystkie szuflady. W pierwszej znalazłem notes. Nie było w nim niestety nic interesującego, głównie numery telefonów do sklepów z żywnością bądź partnerów restauracji. W kolejnej były same dokumenty, a w ostatniej, najniższej, były rachunki których nawet nie chciało mi się przeglądać. Nie mogłem odpuścić jeszcze przeszukania komody.

W pierwszej szafce, najmniejszej, leżały przeróżne rzeczy związane z Hogwartem. Między innymi: szalik w gryfońskich kolorach, złoty znicz, podręczniki, a nawet ocenione eseje. Sięgnąłem po jeden z nich. Była to praca na temat eliksiru wiggenowego. Nie zdziwiłem się, że dostał za niego O, takich bzdur dawno nie czytałem.

Odłożyłem ją na miejsce i sięgnąłem do największej gablotki. Była w niej myślodsiewnia. Z poruszenia zapomniałem o tym, że miałem się wykąpać. Rzuciłem się bez wahania w srebrzystobiałe wirujące wspomnienia.

 

_Wylądowałem na środku drogi. Przede mną rozciągała się ulica pełna identycznych domków jednorodzinnych. Kilka przydrożnych latarni oświetlało okolice. Było tu bardzo cicho i spokojnie. Rozejrzałem się dokładnie. Parę metrów dalej po chodniku szedł mały chłopiec. Głowę miał pochyloną, a jego postawa mówiła jednoznacznie, że jest smutny. Miał na sobie za duże, poprzecierane ubrania, tenisówki oraz duże okrągłe okulary, które cały czas zjeżdżały mu z nosa. Chodź nie widziałem jego twarzy, domyśliłem się że patrzę na młodego Pottera. Smętnie przebierał nogami od czasu do czasu wzdychając. Dołączyłem do niego w tej wędrówce._

Gdy zbliżaliśmy się do końca ulicy, zza rogu wyszła grupa chłopców. Byli zdecydowanie więksi od Harry'ego oraz lepiej zbudowani. Największy z nich, najprawdopodobniej ich przywódca, uśmiechnął się wrednie i zaczął iść prosto na chłopca. Bliznowaty był jakby w transie, nie zauważył nawet ich obecności. Po chwili wpadł prosto na lidera, a przez to że tamten był większej postury, czarnowłosy upadł na ziemie. Zakłopotany wydukał przeprosiny i wstał, nadal nie patrząc na osoby przed nim.

 

— Nie powinieneś być już w domu Potter? — Harry szybko podniósł głowę. W jego oczach pojawił się strach. Zaczął się cofać.

 

— Dudley — powiedział słabo. Ów chłopak wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

 

— Przecież mogło Ci się coś stać, a tego byśmy nie chcieli, prawda chłopcy? — Cała banda wybuchła śmiechem. — Ah... Jak mogłem zapomnieć? — westchnął teatralnie — przecież nasza mała sierotka ma dzisiaj urodziny, a ja nie dałem Ci jeszcze prezentu. — Zielone oczy malca rozszerzyły się.

 

Po chwili pełnej niepewności Dudley podszedł szybko do Pottera i walnął go pięścią prosto w brzuch. Chłopiec zgiął się i ponownie upadł.

 

— Wszystkiego najlepszego. — Obraz się rozmazał.

 

Co chwile pojawiały się tego typu sceny. Za każdym razem czarnowłosy obrywał za najmniejszą błahostkę. Jak nie od Dudleya to od, jak wywnioskowałem, jego rodziców. Potter ze stoickim spokojem wykonywał każde polecenie, nigdy się nie skarżył, nawet kiedy go głodzili. Z coraz większym żalem do siebie oglądałem następne wspomnienia. Jednak po chwili sceneria się zmieniła.

_Od razu poznałem miejsce, w którym się znalazłem - Hogwart. Była to jedna z opuszczonych sal lekcyjnych. Pod ścianami było parę krzeseł oraz poprzewracanych stolików. Jednak, oprócz tego w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się coś jeszcze. Było to ogromne lustro, oparte o ścianę w bogato zdobionej złotej ramie. Na szczycie oprawy widniał napis: AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZRAWTĄ WTE IN MAJ IBDO. Nie mogłem dłużej przyglądać się zwierciadle, gdyż do sali wszedł Harry. Jak zwykle jego kruczoczarne włosy były rozczochrane, a okulary miał sklejone taśmą. Ubrany za to był w zwykły szkolny uniform w bordowych kolorach. Potter usiadł przed lustrem i patrzył. Nagle oprócz odbicia chłopca, w tafli pojawili się jacyś ludzie. Byli bardzo do niego podobni, więc uznałem że to musi być ktoś z jego rodziny._

 

— A więc znów tu wróciłeś, Harry? — Odwróciłem się szybko. Kilka metrów dalej, na jednym ze stolików siedział Dumbledore. Niezauważyłem nawet kiedy wszedł.

 

— Ja... ja nie zauważyłem pana, panie profesorze.

 

— To dziwne, jak niewidzialność, popsuła Ci wzrok. — Widać dyrektor miał dobry humor. — Tak, więc i Ty - dodał, zsuwając się zestolika i siadając na podłodze obok Harry'ego — jak setki innych przed Tobą, odkryłeś rozkosze Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp.

 

— Nie wiedziałem że ono tak się nazywa panie profesorze.

 

— Ale chyba już wiesz, co ono potrafi?

 

— No... pokazuje mi moją rodzinę...

 

— I Twojego przyjaciela Rona jako prymusa.

 

— Skąd pan wie? — Nie muszę nosić płaszcza, żeby stać się niewidzialnym — powiedział Dumbledore. — No dobrze, ale czy już wiesz, co pokazujenam wszystkim Zwierciadło? — Harry potrząsnął głową.

 

— Zaraz Ci to wyjaśnię. Tylko najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie mógłby używać Ain Eingarp jak zwykłego lustra, to znaczy, że mógłby patrzeć w nie i widzieć swoje normalne odbicie. Teraz rozumiesz? — Chłopiec chwilkę się zastanawiał.

 

— Ono pokazuje nam to, czego pragniemy... czego każdy z nas chce...

 

— Tak i nie — odpowiedział profesor. — Pokazuje nam ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko najgłębsze, najbardziej utęsknione pragnienie naszego serca. Ty, który nigdy nie znałeś swojej rodziny, widzisz ja całą, stojącą wokół Ciebie. Ronald Weasley, który zawsze był w cieniu swoich braci, widzi tylko siebie, ale jako najlepszego z nich wszystkich. To lustro nie dostarcza nam jednak ani wiedzy, ani prawdy. Ludzie tracą przed nim czas, oczarowani tym, co widzą, albo nawet wpadają w szaleństwo, nie wiedząc, czy to, co widzą w zwierciadle, jest prawdziwe lub choćby możliwe.

 

— Jutro zwierciadło zostanie przeniesione, Harry, a ja proszę Cię, żebyś już go nie szukał. Jeśli kiedykolwiek na nie się natkniesz,zostałeś ostrzeżony. Pamiętaj: naprawdę niczego nie daję pogrążanie się w marzeniach i zapominanie o życiu. — Harry wstał.

 

Kolejne wspomnienia były mi bardziej znajome. Gdy widziałem jak razem z Harry'm wędrowaliśmy przez zakazany las, albo gdy co rok zażarcie walczył z Voldemortem, coś ukuło mnie w serce. Mimo, że Potter nie miał lekko, to ja swoim zachowaniem dokładałem mu zmartwień. Pojawiło się wiele obrazów bezradnego Bliznowatego, który siedział na parapecie w swoim dormitorium. Czasami mówił coś do siebie, rzadziej z oczu płynęły mu łzy. Na piątym roku, po zdarzeniach z turnieju trójmagicznego, zaczął przesiadywać na dachu wieży astronomicznej. W tamtym czasie nadal byłem ślepo wpatrzony w ojca. Jednak po akcji w ministerstwie szybko się to zmieniło. Najciekawsze z tych wszystkich sytuacji były kłótnie. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy Weasley wychodził na kompletnego kretyna. Potem niestety nie było już tak wesoło. Obrazy bitew, porwań czy innych manewrów były mi bardzo dobrze znane. Wiedziałem, że to tylko retrospekcje, ale i tak, nie mogłem pozbyć się strachu i nutki adrenaliny.

Jednak najbardziej zainteresowało mnie wspomnienie, które miało miejsce kilka dni po ostatecznej walce.

_Ostatnie niedobitki śmierciożerców mściły się za klęskę ich pana i niszczyły jakieś małe wioski. Harry razem z kilkoma aurorami pojawili się jakby znikąd podczas jednej z takich akcji. Płomienie ognia rozświetlały ciemne niebo. Po kilku sprawnych ruchach różdżką, większa część została ugaszona._

_Nagle, ze środka jednego z domów dobiegł krzyk. Potter od razu pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Dookoła było pełno dymu i już dość ubrudzony Bliznowaty zaczął kaszleć. Jego ubranie nie było w najlepszym stanie. Mimo ugaszenia żaru, nadal pozostawała możliwość zawalenia się budynku. Czarnowłosy płynnym manewrem znalazł się w środku. Wylądował w zniszczonym salonie. Był urządzony po domowemu. Na ścianach było dużo zdjęć, na kanapie i fotelach leżały bawełniane podkładki, a na stoliku leżał jakiś stary album. Większość z tych rzeczy już się nie będzie dało odzyskać._

_Do bruneta dotarł odgłos płaczu. Znalazłszy się w skromnej kuchni, dojrzał skuloną postać pod małym, drewnianym stole. Był to młody, brązowowłosy chłopiec. Patrzył na Harry'ego ze strachem w oczach._

_— Nie bój się — powiedział. — Pomogę Ci._

_Chłopiec niepewnie wyszedł z pod mebla i rzucił się Potterowi na szyję._

_— Zawalił się strych — wyjąkał przez łzy maluch. — Moi rodzice nie zdążyli..._

_Gdy zobaczyłem go całego, w głowie pojawiła mi się jedna osoba - Cyrus._

 

_Kolejne wspomnienie, tym razem znajdowałem się w Dziurawym Kotle. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziała Granger oraz Weasleyówna wraz z jej najmłodszym bratem. W lokalu był duży ruch. Kilka osób siedziało przy barze, wesoło gawędząc z uwijającym się Tomem. Natomiast reszta zajmowała się swoimi sprawami._

_Wtem do środka wszedł Bliznowaty. Miał na sobie długie dżinsowe spodnie oraz białą koszule z podwiniętymi rękawami. Na lewym przedramieniu miał opatrunek, więc musiało się to wydarzyć parę miesięcy po ostatnich walkach. Powoli, ze stoickim spokojem podszedł do stolika, gdzie siedzieli jego przyjaciele._

_— Cześć — przywitał się i usiadł koło Hermiony._

_— Nareszcie jesteś! — dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego. — Jak się czujesz?_

_— Całkiem nieźle — uśmiechnął się lekko. — A co u Was?_

_— Ron przeprowadza się z Hermioną do ich nowego mieszkania — powiedziała Ginny. Rudzielec spuścił wzrok i zarumienił się._

_— Najwyższy czas — odpowiedział jej Potter. — Też mam zamiar wyprowadzić się z Grimmauld place._

_— Harry, nie wiedziałem, że tak poważnie myślisz o przyszłości — zagadnął go Ron, na co jego siostra zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej niż on chwilę temu._

_Wolałem nie wiedzieć co sobie wyobrażała. Że niby zamieszka z czarnowłosym w wielkiej przesłodzonej willi i będzie niańczyć trójkę dzieci, podczas gdy Potter będzie pracować? Niedoczekanie._

_— Jasne. Myślałem o jakimś małym domku na wsi. Tak żeby było cicho i spokojnie._

_— Ale jak to? Przecież ja właśnie zaczęłam nową prace i nie chce jej stracić! — wypaliła Ginny._

_— Co to ma z tym wspólnego? — zapytał zielonooki._

_— Jak się przeprowadzimy, to trudniej będzie się komunikować. Wszelkie treningi czy informacje będą niedostępne. Jak Ty sobie to nasze życie wyobrażasz? — Harry w lekkim szoku przyglądał się rudowłosej._

_— Ginny, my nie możemy być razem — powiedział._

_Wszystkie trzy pary oczy spoczęły na nim. Granger nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, jednak rodzeństwo było wstrząśnięte jego oświadczeniem._

_— Jak to? — wyjąkała Weasleyówna, której oczy zaszły mgłą._

_— Jesteś świetną dziewczyną, ale nie mogę z Tobą być. Już od dawna chciałem Wam to powiedzieć, jednak nigdy nie było dobrej okazji... — Bliznowaty wstrzymał oddech i powiedział cicho — jestem gejem._

_To był niezapomniany widok. Ginny co chwilę otwierała i zamykała usta, jakby nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Weasley zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że aż mu knykcie pojaśniały. Jedyna Hermiona się tym nie przejęła. Nie zdziwiłem się. Może i była córką mugoli, ale jednak posiadała duże zaplecze wiedzy oraz inteligencji. Po chwili młodsza dziewczyna wybiegła z baru. Łzy szybko spływały jej po policzkach. Jej brat poszedł za nią rzucając jedynie pełne żalu zdanie:_

_— Jak mogłeś ? — Potter jedynie uśmiechnął się smutno._

_—Mogło być gorzej — powiedział._

_— Harry, nie przejmuj się! Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. Zrozumieją. — Brązowowłosa zaczęła pieszczotliwie głaskać go po plecach._

_— Oboje wiemy, że nie będzie — odrzekł surowo. — Zabieram Cyrusa i wyjeżdżam. Nic już tego nie zmieni._

 

Wróciłem do pokoju czarnowłosego. Starałem się poukładać te wszystkie informacje. Wiedziałem już zrujnowane bardzo miał życie. Nawet jego najbliżsi przyjaciele go olali. Chociaż dla mnie nie było to takie złe. Dodatkowo dowiedziałem się, że nie jest zainteresowany kobietami co otwiera mi furtkę do nowych możliwości. Z mętlikiem w głowie postanowiłem pójść do domu i rozpatrzyć to wszystko na spokojnie.

* W rozdziale wykorzystany jest fragmenty książki "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny"


	6. Rozdział 5

Przez cały dzień leżałem na kanapie. Mimo, że już w Anglii nie paliłem się do pracy, tu osiągnęło to stan krytyczny. Cały ten czas poświęciłem na rozmyślanie o Harry'm. Nadal nie potrafiłem zrozumieć jak człowiek, który tyle przeszedł w swoim życiu może żyć normalnie. W ogóle po nim nie było widać, że w jego przeszłości wydarzyło się tyle strasznych rzeczy. Z drugiej strony moje życie też nie było usłane różami, lecz Pottera przechodziło wszelkie wyobrażenia.

 

Z rozmyślań wytrąciło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Wstałem i leniwie się przeciągnąłem. Wolno podreptałem do drzwi. Nie byłem zdziwiony widząc Pottera i Cyrusa. Bliznowaty jak zwykle wyglądał zjawiskowo. Miał na sobie białą koszule oraz czarne proste spodnie. Taki strój idealnie uwydatniał wszystkie jego zalety. Maluch za to, ubrany był w zwykłą luźną koszulkę i dżinsowe spodnie. Dodatkowo w ręce trzymał wiklinowy koszyk. Dopiero wtedy do mnie dotarło jak beznadziejnie wyglądam. Szeroką, pogniecioną koszulkę z jednej strony miałem wepchniętą w dresowe spodnie, z drugiej natomiast luźno opadała wzdłuż mojego ciała. Do tego bose stopy oraz rozczochrane włosy. Wręcz idealnie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz Draco? Słabo wyglądasz. - Harry położył swoją dłoń na moim czole, by sprawdzić czy mam gorączkę. Pod tym dotykiem zmiękły mi kolana. Od razu w myślach się za to zganiłem. Zachowywałem się jak nastolatka, w dodatku Puchonka.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Cofnął rękę. - Po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć w nocy i są tego efekty. - Wymyśliłem pierwszą lepszą wymówkę.

\- To może zostawię Cyrusa u jakiegoś kolegi. - Potter patrzył na mnie wyraźnie zmartwiony.

\- Nie! - zaprzeczyłem szybko. - Chce żeby został, przesiadywanie samemu w domu już mi zaczyna się nudzić.

\- Jak wrócę to pomyśle jak Ci wypełnić czas - Uśmiechnął się figlarnie - Będę za niedługo. Nie zamęcz naszego sąsiada - Zwrócił się do malca.

\- Nie śpiesz się, chce pokazać Draco okolice. - Cyrus chwycił mnie za rękę. - Ale najpierw musisz się przebrać.

Harry pożegnał się i wyrusz do miasta swoim samochodem. Razem z szatynem jeszcze przez chwilę staliśmy w progu i machaliśmy mu, po czym ja udałem się na górę, a malec bez skrępowania rozwalił się na kanapie, stawiając wcześniej koszyk na stoliku. Po dokładnej pielęgnacji mojego wrażliwego ciała, ubrałem zwiewną koszulkę oraz krótkie spodenki.

\- Jesteś głodny? - zapytałem Cyrusa gdy schodziłem po schodach.

\- Przecież Ty nie potrafisz gotować - odparł zdziwiony.

\- Kanapki to nawet ja nie zniszczę - prychnąłem.

\- Wole nie ryzykować - roześmiał się. - Poza tym myślałem o pikniku - wskazał na kosz. - Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Widziałem Twoje rysunki - zagadnąłem. - Masz talent.

\- Dzięki - roześmiał się. - Może pozwolisz mi abym Cię narysował?

\- Pewnie. - Cyrus wstał z kanapy i skierował się w stronę drzwi. - Gdzie chcesz mnie zabrać?

\- Pokaże Ci moje ulubione miejsce, ale najpierw pójdę do domu po szkicownik i ołówki.

Nie oponowałem, chciałem dowiedzieć się o nim i Harry'm jak najwięcej. Poprawiłem jeszcze włosy, wziąłem koszyk i wyszedłem na zewnątrz.

 

Lekki wiatr targał moje blond kosmyki, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Gdy Cyrus wrócił poprowadził nas jedną z polną dróg, wychodzącą z głównej. Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach odkryłem, że moja orientacja w terenie jest beznadziejna. Cały czas wydawało mi się, że chodzimy w kółko. Jednak maluch wydawał się być bardzo pewny, dlatego wolałem to przemilczeć. Czułem się w jego towarzystwie bardzo swobodnie. Zaczynałem rozumieć intencje Harry'ego. Sam coraz częściej widziałem w nim młodszego brata. Chciałem się jeszcze dowiedzieć, dlaczego Potter odcina Cyrusa od czarodziei. Ułatwiło by im to życie. Dla mnie, osoby która dorastała ze skrzatami jako przyjaciółmi, ojcem który miał świra na punkcie czarnej magii oraz koloniom popleczników Voldemorta w piwnicy, było to troszkę abstrakcyjne. Kilka minut później wędrowaliśmy przez gęsty las. Promienie słoneczne przerzedzały się przez gałęzie drzew, dając nam odpocząć od codziennego skwaru. Gdzieniegdzie widać było ślady leśnych zwierząt. Czasami były to naprawdę duże okazy. Od razu przypomniała mi się noc spędzona w zakazanym lesie na pierwszym roku. Mimowolnie przeszył mnie ciarki. Cyrus niestety nie chciał mi powiedzieć dokąd idziemy. Cały czas albo coś opowiadał, albo się śmiał, głównie ze mnie.

\- Daleko jeszcze? - spytałem.

\- Odrobinę, nie będziesz żałował.

Nie odezwałem się już. Szliśmy w ciszy. Z biegiem czasu liczba roślin zmniejszała się, dojąc upust soczystej zielonej trawie oraz kwiatom. Aż w końcu, wyszliśmy na skraj lasu.

Znajdowaliśmy się na niewielkiej kolorowej łące. Drzewa otaczały ją z każdej strony stwarzając naturalny mur. Było tu spokojnie, ale także tajemniczo. Panował tu przyjemny półmrok. Cyrus poprowadził mnie do jednego z większych drzew i usiadł pod nim. Po chwili dołączyłem do niego.

\- W każdą pierwszą sobotę miesiąca przychodzimy tutaj z Harry'm na cały dzień. To taki nasz mały rytuał. Wtedy nikt nie może kłamać. Od wstąpienia na trawy tego terenu. Oboje mówimy co nas denerwuje, interesuje bądź co ciekawego się działo przez ostatnie kilka dni. Harry mówi, że to miejsce jest magiczne i że przypomina mu jego dzieciństwo. - Popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony. - Wiem, że tak naprawdę nie jest moim bratem, ale strasznie chciałbym, żeby tak było.

\- Nie ważne, że Harry nie jest Twoim biologicznym bratem. Zajmuje się Tobą, martwi się o Ciebie i robi wszystko, żeby wam się dobrze żyło. To więcej niż daje niejeden krewny. - Zasępiłem się lekko przywodząc na myśl moich rodziców.

\- Wiem Draco i bardzo to doceniam. Jednak czasami wydaje mi się, że nie jest tutaj szczęśliwy. Często odbiega myślami gdzieś daleko, a ja nie wiem co go trapi. To strasznie mnie denerwuje. Myślałem, że nic się nie zmieni, ale gdy Ty pojawiłeś się w naszym miasteczku, Harry przez cały czas jest wesoły i uśmiechnięty. Dzięki Tobie zapomina o przeszłości, ona bardzo go dręczy. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie wspominałem, ale myślę że on jest przez to samotny. Nie ma z kim porozmawiać o tym co było, dlatego tak to rozpamiętuje. Znaliście się wcześniej, prawda? Chciałbym żebyś z nim to przedyskutował. Wyjaśnił mu, żeby się nie przejmował. Że ma mnie... - głos zaczął mu się załamywać. Nigdy nie wiedziałem co robić w takich momentach. Siedziałem tylko i wpatrywałem się w trawę. Po chwili szepnąłem:

\- Nas. - Mały popatrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem, lecz już po chwili wrócił zwyczajny wiecznie uśmiechnięty Cyrus. Sięgnął do wiklinowego kosza i wyciągnął dwie kanapki z serem oraz butelki z wodą mineralną. Podzieliliśmy się nimi i w ciszy rozmyślaliśmy nad tym wszystkim.

\- Opowiedz mi swoją historie Draco - poprosił. A ja, nie zaważają na nic zacząłem opowiadać:

\- Od urodzenia mieszkałem w dużej posiadłości w Anglii. Moi rodzice byli bardzo wpływowymi ludźmi. Mieliśmy bardzo dużo pieniędzy, dlatego każdy liczył się z naszym zdaniem. Pewnego dnia mój ojciec spotkał złych ludzi. Bardzo łatwo można było nim manipulować, a moja matka poszłaby za nim wszędzie. Stali się zimni i bezwzględni nic więcej prócz zysków ich nie obchodziło. Nie pamiętam jak było wcześniej, to było tak dawno... - Wychowywały mnie opiekunki, chodź żadna się mną nie przejmowała. Nie miałem im tego za złe, po prostu chciały zarobić. Dorastając z myślą, że zawsze trzeba być opanowanym i bezlitosnym, trafiłem do szkoły. Już od pierwszego dnia zalazłem Harry'emu za skórę. Był taki niewinny i beztroski. Strasznie mu zazdrościłem. Po niedługim czasie przypałętały się do niego dwie osoby. Jedna dziewczyna, bardzo inteligentna i troszkę zarozumiała oraz chłopak, który o dziwo nie był nikim wyjątkowym. Ja natomiast wylądowałem w grupie półgłówków, dosłownie. Coraz bardziej pogłębiałem się w swojej nienawiści. Cały czas patrzyłem jak odnosi kolejne sukcesy, podczas gdy ja mogłem go tylko obserwować. - Gdzieś na czwartym roku ktoś zwrócił mi uwagę, że zaczynam przypominać mojego ojca. Przeraziłem się. Za wszelką cenę chciałem to przerwać. Wtedy pomyślałem o Harry'm. Zwróciłem się do niego o pomoc. Myślałem, że mnie odrzuci, lecz on tylko przytaknął i pomógł mi się odnaleźć. - W końcu mój ojciec umarł, a wraz z nim nieco później matka. Nie przejąłem się tym. Od dawna nie posiadali u mnie statusu człowieka. Patrzyłem na ich zdjęcia i widziałem bezwzględne maszyny. Odstraszało mnie to.- Po ukończeniu szkoły długo szukałem swojego powołania. Natchnął mnie artykuł w codziennej gazecie, który opisywał naszą szkołę. Były tam same bzdury. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że chciałbym spisać to, co sam przeżyłem i widziałem. Pierwsza książka okazała się być wielkim sukcesem. Z czasem wydawałem kolejne. Powoli zaczynało mnie to męczyć. Co chwila jakieś bankiety, promocje czy spotkania z czytelnikami. Postanowiłem wyjechać. Tak znalazłem się tutaj i nie żałuje swojej decyzji. - Dziwnie się czułem tak go okłamując. Moje życie wyglądało przecież zupełnie inaczej. Jednak co miałem powiedzieć? Rodzice mieli mnie gdzieś, przez pięć lat uganiałem się za psychopatą, który chciał rozwalić cały świat, zabiłem przy tym swojego ojca, prawie popadłem w alkoholizm, gdyby nie moja menadżerka, która kazała mi jechać na tę wieś, a do tego zrzekłem się tak nieodłącznej czarodziejowi rzeczy którą jest magia. Sielanka.

Cyrus bez słowa sięgnął po swój szkicownik oraz ołówki i zaczął coś pośpiesznie rysować. Nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać, więc ułożyłem się wygodnie i zamknąłem oczy. Nie mogłem pozbyć się dziwnego ukłucia w sercu na myśl o przeszłości. To wszystko było tak zagmatwane i trudne. Wtedy z nikim nie dzieliłem się moimi przemyśleniami. Mari uznała, że dlatego jestem tak zamknięty w sobie. Nawet chciała mi zrobić indywidualną terapie. Przez całe dwa tygodnie dawała mi jakieś testy do rozwiązywania tłumacząc, że to dla mojego dobra. Cała Marietta, zawsze zachowywała się tak jakbym był siedmioletnim dzieckiem, na które zawsze trzeba uważać, troszczyć się o nie i zapewniać mu wszelkie standardy. Poniekąd tak się zachowywałem. Dlatego wylądowałem tutaj. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem na nadal pracującego malca. Zaciekawiony przeciągnąłem się leniwie i przysunąłem się bliżej, by zobaczyć efekty. Znacznie uwydatnił moje rysy twarzy, które były spięte. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadało mi na przymknięte oczy. Wyglądałem dość abstrakcyjnie, czułem się tak jakbym patrzył na zupełnie inną osobę.

 

\- I jak? Podoba Ci się? - spytał brązowowłosy.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jest całkiem dobry - uśmiechnąłem się lekko. - Powinniśmy już wracać, zaraz zacznie się ściemniać.

Maluch przytaknął i zaczął zbierać wszystkie rzeczy do koszyka. Gdy byliśmy w głębi lasu, słońce zniknęło za horyzontem. Atmosfera zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

\- Zgubiliśmy się - powiedział brązowowłosy, gdy mijaliśmy po raz piąty oberwane z kory drzewo.

Po kilkunastu minut bezsensownej tułaczki byłem przerażony. Wszelkie wspomnienia dotyczące zakazanego lasu wzięły nade mną górę. Wiązało się z nim zbyt wiele tragedii. Podczas wojny, kiedy Voldemort próbował zająć Hogwart znajdował się w nim nasz obóz. Dodatkowo, to tam zabiłem swojego ojca. Nie chciałem do tego wracać.Cyrus również był poddenerwowany. Za wszelką cenę próbował znaleźć drogę powrotną. W końcu poddaliśmy się i przystanęliśmy przy jednym z drzew.

\- Co teraz zrobimy Draco? - mały popatrzył na mnie z nadzieją. Po raz pierwszy żałowałem, że zrzekłem się magii. Mógłbym w tym momencie jednym ruchem różdżki sprowadzić nas do domu.

Zsunąłem się po drzewie na ziemie chowając głowę w dłoniach. Powoli przeczesywałem swoje włosy starając się wymyślić jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. Już nic nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. Wszystkie makabryczne sceny pojawiły mi się przed oczami. Zacisnąłem mocno zęby próbując powstrzymać napływające łzy.

\- Cyrus! Draco! - Nagle usłyszeliśmy dobiegające od północy nawoływania.

\- Harry! - Odkrzyknął maluch i pobiegł w stronę dochodzącego głosu. Ja nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Czułem się coraz gorzej.

\- Draco... - Potter w mig znalazł się przy mnie i zaczął głaskać mnie uspokajająco po plecach. Mimowolnie zadrżałem i skuliłem się jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciałem, aby oglądał mnie w takim stanie.

\- To nie wstyd pokazywać swoje uczucia - powiedział to tak miękko, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać i spojrzałem na niego. Uśmiechał się do mnie ciepło, wytarł zasychające łzy na moich policzkach i pomógł mi wstać. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że w jednej ręce trzyma latarkę, a drugą ma zabandażowaną.

\- Co Ci się stało? - zapytałem nadal lekko łamiącym się głosem.

\- Drobny wypadek podczas krojenia ciasta. Nic takiego. - Szliśmy równym krokiem przez las. Kiedy w końcu trafiliśmy na znaną mi polną drogę odetchnąłem z ulgą. Już całkowicie spokojny przebyłem dalszą drogę. Harry odezwał się dopiero gdy byliśmy paręnaście metrów od domu.

\- Pierwsze dwa dni w tym tygodniu mam bardzo napięte, ale może byśmy się wybrali w środę na plażę? Tylko Ty, ja i Cyrus. Co Ty na to? - Patrzył na mnie przenikliwie.

\- Chętnie - odpowiedziałem.

Dotarliśmy do jego samochodu i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłem, że oprócz dziesięciolatka, stał jeszcze przy nim Jason. Ubrany był podobnie do Pottera. Dziwnie wyglądał w eleganckim stroju.

\- Hej! - wyszczerzył się i uścisnął moją dłoń na przywitanie.

\- Cześć - odpowiedziałem niechętnie. Nie miałem już na nic ochoty. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.

\- Wsiadajcie do auta. Ja odprowadzę jeszcze Draco. - powiedział Harry.

\- Dobranoc. - Pożegnałem się i poszedłem w stronę drzwi szukając kluczy. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim łóżku.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - Położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Jeżeli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić.

\- Nie dzisiaj Harry. - Opowiedziałem i nie patrząc na niego wyszeptałem ciche "dobranoc" zamknąłem drzwi.


	7. Rozdział 6

Hej! Chciałabym Was serdecznie zaprosić do przeczytania one-shota, który został zamieszczony na moim profilu wczoraj. Mam nadzieje, że się Wam spodoba :)

 

Te dwa dni ciągły się niemiłosiernie. Dlatego w środę, skoro miałem i tak popołudniu wyjść z domu, postanowiłem wybrać się do miasta. W pełni ubrany i tryskający optymizmem postanowiłem pójść po świeże produkty potrzebne do zrobienia śniadania. Zadowolony ze swojej wspaniałomyślności, wyszedłem na dwór.

 

Słońce było wysoko na niebie i już po kilku minutowym marszy byłem strasznie zmęczony. Jednak mój plan nie był aż tak idealny. Mimo to szedłem dalej, starając się podziwiać widoki. Od czasu do czasu pozdrawiałem przechodniów. Chciałem się troszkę bardziej zaaklimatyzować. Byłem tutaj od dwóch tygodni, a nie znałem nikogo prócz Harry'ego, Cyrusa i tego roztrzepanego Jasona. Do tego dochodziła też dziwna babcia, która uszyła mi ubrania, z którą rozmawiałem ze dwa razy. Postanowiłem to zmienić. Będę miły i przyjacielski. Takie było założenie. Niestety, już po chwili przekonałem się że to nie będzie takie proste.

 

Jeden z bezrobotnych szczęśliwców podlewał swój ogród. Był tak tym przejęty, że nie zauważył że idę przy żywopłocie i bezceremonialnie mnie oblał. Dopiero po tym, jak wyraziłem swoje oburzenie i wygłosiłem listę rzeczy, które ma wykonać jako zadość uczynienie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że miałem być uprzejmy. Jak każdy porządny ślizgon znalazłem wyjście z tej sytuacji. Ucieczka może nie była zbyt imponującym posunięciem, ale kto by się tam przejmował? W mieście było tłoczno. Co chwile ktoś wychodził bądź wchodził do sklepów, kupował coś na straganach, wymieniał się lokalnymi plotkami, czy po prostu rozmawiał z innymi mieszkańcami. Sam czułem się jakbym nie pasował do tego środowiska. Lecz musiałem być silny i jakoś to przetrwać. Przywołałem na swoją twarz coś na kształt uśmiechu i skierowałem się do piekarni. Było to bardzo przyjemne miejsce urządzone w karmelowych kolorach. Duża oszklona lada pokazywała przeróżne słodkości. Z moją idealną figurą mogłem się już pożegnać. Wpatrywałem się w te wszystkie rzeczy, dopóki ktoś nie kaszlnął znacząco. Podniosłem wzrok na tę natrętną osobę. Za ladą stał niski, starszy mężczyzna. Szeroka błękitna koszula polo opinała jego duży brzuch. Do tego miał założone powycierane spodnie oraz przewiązany fartuch pobrudzony mąką. Przypatrywał mi się chwile, po czym się skrzywił. To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

 

— Dzień dobry — zreflektowałem się, szeroko się uśmiechając.

— Witam, co podać? — odpowiedział niechętnie.

— Dwie zwykle bułki. — Szybko zapakował towar i wypłacił resztę, po czym pośpiesznie wyszedł na zaplecze. Widocznie nie każdy jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do ludzi. 

 

Westchnąłem ciężko i wyszedłem ze sklepu. Straciłem ochotę na jakiekolwiek zakupy. Droga powrotna była katorgą. Cały wcześniejszy zapał mnie opuścił, dlatego w domu byłem dopiero po godzinie. Od razu poszedłem pod prysznic. Moje włosy nigdy nie wyglądały gorzej niż teraz. No może w czasie wojny, ale wtedy każdy wyglądał beznadziejnie, więc to się nie liczyło. Po pół godzinie znów wyglądałem świetnie. Mój pusty brzuch dał o sobie znać, więc zszedłem na dół i zrobiłem sobie kanapki. Na stoliku w jadalni leżał kolejny list od Mari. Pisała regularnie co dwa dni. Po skończonym posiłku zabrałem się za czytanie.

 

Draco

Wiedziałam, że zostawienie Cie bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli będzie złym pomysłem. Nie dostałam nawet kawałka nowego materiału! Wiem, mówiłam że nie będę Cie gonić z terminem, ale robisz się za bardzo leniwy.

Czekam na wyniki Twojej pracy.

M.E.

PS: Poznałeś kogoś, że nie masz czasu na pracę?

 

Szybko napisałem pozytywną odpowiedz i poszedłem po swojego laptopa, aby wysłać jej rozdziały. Napisałem w sumie już całkiem sporo. Powinna być zadowolona.

Przeczytałem cały tekst jeszcze raz. Poprawiłem ostatnie niedociągnięcia i dopisałem parę informacji. Potem zająłem się odpisywaniem na listy od czytelników. Uwielbiałem czytać pochlebstwa na swój temat. Krytykę też znosiłem, oczywiście tylko uzasadnioną. Straciłem przez to poczucie czasu, gdy spojrzałem na zegarek było już stanowczo za późno.

 

Nagle drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły i chwilę później przede mną stał, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, Cyrus. Jego brązowe włosy były w lekkim nieładzie, tak samo jak ubranie.

— Szybko Draco, zbieraj się! Idziemy na plaże! — Maluch podszedł do mnie i zaczął ciągnąć mnie za rękę do wyjścia. Czasem wydaje mi się, że w nim żyją dwie osoby. Jedna spokojna i inteligentna, a druga roztrzepana i bardzo wesoła.

— A gdzie Harry? — spytałem.

— Pakuje nasze rzeczy. Pośpiesz się!

— Dobra, daj mi pięć minut i będę gotowy. 

Poszedłem na górę i wyciągnąłem z garderoby pierwszą lepszą torbę na ramię. Spakowałem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy oraz przebrałem się w szorty i zwiewną koszulkę. Do tego wziąłem jeszcze okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Spojrzałem szybko do lustra. Wyglądałem całkiem dobrze.

Na dole zauważyłem, że do szatyna dołączył już Harry. Miał na sobie koszule w kolorze ecru, a do tego ubrał czarne spodnie do kolan. Na swoim ramieniu także miał przewieszoną torbę.

 

— Cześć — przywitałem się. — Idziemy?

— Pewnie - uśmiechnął się. — Cyrus prowadź.

Mały szybko przemierzył drogę do drzwi i już po chwili kierowaliśmy się za nim w stronę wybrzeża.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał Potter. Wiedziałem, że nie odpuści tak łatwo tej sprawy w lesie.

— Jest już dobrze, naprawdę — odpowiedziałem.

— Wiem, że mi nie ufasz. Jednak wiedz, że zawsze możemy o tym pogadać, jeżeli tylko będziesz chciał — powiedział wpatrując się w dal. A przecież to ja miałem pomagać jemu pogodzić się z przeszłością. Kolejne świetnie wypełnione postanowienie.

— Może nie psujmy sobie dzisiaj tym dnia? Pogadamy kiedy indziej. — Nerwowo przyśpieszyłem kroku. 

 

Harry już nic nie powiedział. W ciszy dogoniliśmy malucha, który już schodził w dół po kamieniach na piaszczystą plaże. Gdy tylko zeszliśmy, Cyrus szybko się rozebrał i pobiegł do wody. Potter jedynie ściągnął koszulę i poszedł zamoczyć kostki. Ja, jako że nie chciałem aby zobaczył jak wpatruje się w jego ciało, szybko założyłem okulary, które do tej pory miałem zawieszone o koszulkę. Sam również ściągnąłem górną część mojego stroju i wydobywszy z torby ręcznik, zacząłem wygrzewać się w blasku słońca. Od razu myślami wróciłem do słów Pottera. Miał racje mówiąc, że mu nie ufam. Nie wiedziałem, ile mogę mu powiedzieć. Nie bałem się, że komuś to powtórzy, jedynie nie chciałem pokazać jemu siebie z tej strony. Zakon nie wiedział przecież o moich wszystkich misjach od Voldemorta. W dodatku jak mam mu powiedzieć że jestem charłakiem? To poniżenie dla czarodzieja. Dlatego chciałem przenieść się na jakieś odludzie. Byłem w rozsypce. Wiedziałem, że on nie wykorzysta tego przeciwko mnie, w końcu jest gryfonem, jednak nadal nie potrafiłem pozbyć się wewnętrznych ograniczeń. W sumie co mi szkodziło? Harry pewnie też nie ma całkowicie czystego sumienia. Uznałem w końcu, że rozmowa z nim, to nie jest taki zły pomysł.

Wtem coś poderwało mnie do góry. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem wrednie uśmiechniętego Bliznowatego. Niósł mnie prosto w stronę morza. Zacząłem się wyrywać.

 

— Puść mnie! — krzyczałem spanikowany. — Nie chce być mokry!

 

Brunet jednak w ogóle mnie nie słuchał. Chciałem go zgromić spojrzeniem, ale on tylko roześmiał się. ściągnął okulary z mojego nosa i podał je Cyrusowi. Gdy zaczął wchodzić do wody skapitulowałem i zacząłem prosić go, by mnie zostawił. Niestety, na nic się to nie zdało. Po chwili wylądowałem prosto w lodowatej wodzie. Oboje śmiali się ze mnie serdecznie, podczas gdy ja jak oparzony wyskoczyłem z wody i wróciłem na koc, szczelnie się nim okrywając. Harry, gdy zobaczył moją minę, wyciągnął ze swojej torby błękitny ręcznik i zaczął wycierać moje przydługie włosy. Starałem się na niego nie patrzeć.

— No nie złość się już — powiedział. W odpowiedzi prychnąłem pod nosem i odwróciłem się do niego plecami. Usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranej torby i po chwili przed moimi oczami pojawiło się ciastko z bitą śmietaną i owcami.

— Nie przekupisz mnie — powiedziałem dobitnie.

— Draco zrobiłem je specjalnie dla Ciebie — zaczął szeptać mi zachęcająco do ucha. — W środku jest krem zrobiony z białej czekolady. Nie daj się prosić.

— Dobra — skapitulowałem. — Ale nie myśl sobie, że o tym zapomnę.

Potter uśmiechnął się i rozczochrał moje nadal mokre włosy. Szatyn wyszedł z wody i również zaczął zajadać się słodyczami zrobionymi przez Harry'ego. Gdy się najedliśmy Cyrus zaczął leniwie przesypywać piasek między palcami. Bliznowaty za to dał sobie ręce za głowę, położył się na plecach i gładził się powoli po brzuchu. Mimowolnie zacząłem śledzić wzrokiem jego zwinne palce. Zrzuciłem z siebie już i tak całkiem mokry ręcznik, gdyż zaczęło mi się robić niebezpiecznie gorąco. Niespodziewanie Potter zorientował się, że na niego patrzę. Speszyłem się strasznie i pod pretekstem pozbieranie muszli poszedłem na krótki spacer wzdłuż linii brzegowej. Szum morza powoli mnie uspokajał.

 

Zawsze przy szatynie traciłem nad sobą kontrole. Zrugałem się za to w myślach. Przykucnąłem tak, że fale podmywały moje dłonie. Znowu miałem mętlik w głowie. Nie wiedziałem jak daleko mogę się przy nim posunąć, jak się zachowywać. Czy traktuje mnie jako starego wspólnika, czy może patrzy na mnie w zupełnie innym świetle. Słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, a wiatr zrobił się chłodniejszy. Żałowałem, że nie wziąłem żadnego swetra. Znienacka na moich ramionach pojawiła się ciepła bluza. Spojrzałem niepewnie za siebie. Harry stał uśmiechnięty, lecz dostrzegłem w jego oczach coś na kształt zmartwienia. Przysiadł obok mnie i zapatrzył się na zachodzące słońce.

 

— Trochę nad tym myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że nie masz podstaw aby mi zaufać. Dlatego chciałem Ci opowiedzieć coś. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, więc chciałbym abyś zostawił to dla siebie.

 

— Nie musisz — powiedziałem cicho.

 

— Wiem, ale chce się tym z Tobą podzielić. Kiedy uratowałem małego, pobliscy czarodzieje powiedzieli mi, że on również jest jednym z nas. Na początku był bardzo przestraszony i nie chciał z nikim nawiązywać bliższych kontaktów. Z czasem, gdy przychodziłem do niego i rozmawiałem z nim, zaczął się przede mną otwierać. Pokazywałem mu co prostsze zaklęcia. Był bardzo zdolny, wszystko szybko łapał. Miał też duży talent do warzenia eliksirów. Myślę, że byłby tak dobry jak Ty. Niestety, tylko do czasu. Pewnego dnia przesłuchiwaliśmy jednego ze złapanych śmierciożerców. Nie miałem wtedy co zrobić z maluchem, dlatego wziąłem go ze sobą. Bawił się w jednym z pokoi na Grimmauld Place. Jednak po jakimś czasie znudziło mu się dotychczasowe zajęcie i poszedł mnie poszukać. Gdy wszedł do właściwego pokoju zobaczył jak na owego poplecznika Voldemorta rzucam cruciatusa. Byłem wtedy strasznie bezlitosny. Jednak reakcja chłopca pozwoliła mi przejrzeć na oczy. Cyrus się mnie przestraszył. Pobiegłem za nim, lecz na nic się to nie zdało. Nie pozwolił mi się nawet dotknąć. Długo próbowałem nawiązać z nim jakąś więź. Nie udało mi się. O magii lepiej nie wspominać. Nie chciał już uczyć się ani jednego uroku. Uznał, że się nią brzydzi. Wtedy postanowiłem że wymaże mu każde wspomnienie dotyczącą naszego świata. Czułem się z tym strasznie i nadal mam wyrzuty sumienia, że tak go potraktowałem. — Harry wyraźnie posmutniał, a ja nie wiedziałem co powinienem powiedzieć. Też miałem swoje chwile słabości, ale nie spodziewałem się tego po nim. Postanowiłem się zrewanżować.

 

— Gdy ukrywaliśmy się w zakazanym lesie, kiedyś w nocy zbudził mnie mój ojciec. Dołączył do nas również Riddle. Szliśmy przez zarośla, a oni omawiali taktykę dotyczącą ataku na szkołę. Nie udzielałem się zbytnio nadal nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi. W końcu powiedzieli mi, że muszę jakoś sprowadzić Was do wielkiej sali, by inni śmierciożercy mogli Was otoczyć. Przytaknąłem jedynie. Nie miałem nic do gadania. Gdy już Tom odszedł, mój ojciec zaczął swój wykład. Gdy po raz kolejny usłyszałem, że jestem beznadziejny i tylko przynoszę hańbę mojej rodzinie, nie wytrzymałem. Wygarnąłem mu wszystko, co leżało mi na sercu. Wtedy on się zdenerwował i rzucił na mnie drętwotę. Nie skończył jednak na tym. Poszedł do mnie i uderzył mnie mocno w twarz mówiąc, że nigdy więcej nie mam się tak do niego zwracać. Patrząc przez pryzmat wszystkich wyrządzonych mnie oraz innym ludziom krzywd, bez skrupułów rzuciłem na niego zaklęcie uśmiercające. Gdy po tym zdarzeniu, raniłem coraz więcej osób w około, postanowiłem pozbyć się mojego narzędzia. Wyrzekłem się magii Harry. — Niepewnie spojrzałem na niego. Przyglądał mi się ze skupieniem. Bałem się odrzucenia z jego strony, dlatego zwróciłem swój wzrok w horyzont. Po kilku minutowej ciszy Potter sięgnął po moją zmarzniętą od wody dłoń. Złączył nasze palce i ścisnął je.

 

— Dziękuje — powiedział cicho i wstał ciągnąc mnie za sobą. — Już późno powinniśmy wracać.

 

Puścił moja rękę, a ja założyłem do końca jego bluzę, która dotychczas spoczywała na moich ramionach. Do moich nozdrzy doszedł jego zapach, który tak mocno bił z tego kawałka materiału. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się. Wszystko zmierzało we właściwym kierunku. Nie komentował, nie oceniał.

W drodze powrotnej co chwile wysyłał do mnie ciepłe spojrzenia, jakby mówiąc, że zawsze znajdę przy nim oparcie. Cyrus był bardzo cichy. Znów wstąpiło w niego to intelektualnie wydanie. Patrzył na nas podejrzliwie, jakby domyślając się na jaki temat rozmawialiśmy. Nie odezwał się jednak.

Gdy wróciliśmy na główną ulice przeprosił nas i powiedział, że jest bardzo zmęczony i pójdzie szybko do domu. Potter dał mu klucze i powiedział, że odprowadzi mnie i wróci jak najszybciej. Szatyn kiwną głową na znak że zrozumiał i czym prędzej pobiegł w stronę mieszkania.

 

My za to powoli zbliżaliśmy się do werandy. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się przed moimi drzwiami spojrzałem na Harry'ego. Uśmiechał się lekko i patrzył wprost w moje oczy. Dziwnie się poczułem, dlatego zacząłem nerwowo szukać kluczy. On widząc to zachichotał i otworzył jedną z mniejszych kieszeni wskazując mi te dwie maleńkie rzeczy na jej dnie. 

 

— Dzięki — rzuciłem niepewnie. Już miałem wejść, lecz on nie pozwolił mi na to.

— Jeszcze raz dziękuje że mi zaufałeś Draco — powiedział. Podszedł do mnie blisko. Przeklinałem w duchu mój wzrost. Był ode mnie prawie o głowę wyższy.

Po chwili, która dla mnie trwała wieczność, pocałował mnie lekko w czoło, powiedział krótkie dobranoc i zanim zdążyłem zareagować zniknął w mroku nocy.


	8. Rozdział 7

Przez całe dwa dni znowu wegetowałem na kanapie. Nie żebym się lenił, cały czas ciężko pracowałem. Może nie dosłownie. Kształtowałem swoje wewnętrzneja. Przecież wracanie do chwili, w której usta Harry'ego musnęły moją skórę jakoś musiało na nie oddziaływać.

W końcu dotarło do mnie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie za nim tęsknie. Dlatego, gdy koło południa przed moimi oczami wylądowała kartka z treścią "Przyjdź do mojej restauracji. Harry". Długo się nie zastanawiałem. Trochę się obawiałem, że wyciągam pochopne wnioski, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Wyciągnąłem z szafy mój ulubiony, szaroniebieski komplet i poszedłem wziąć długi orzeźwiający prysznic. Gdy już byłem przyszykowany, wziąłem jeszcze ze stolika jabłko i wyszedłem na dwór.

Zauważyłem, że z dnia na dzień droga do miasta była coraz mniej męcząca. Z przyjemnością oglądałem, już znaną mi naturę, domy czy ludzi. Jednak nie wszyscy byli do mnie pozytywnie nastawieni. Przechodząc przez główną ulice miasta, czułem na sobie karcące spojrzenia mieszkańców. Nie wiedziałem jak je interpretować. Niezrażony negatywną postawą obywateli, dalej szedłem w stronę mojego celu.

Gdy zobaczyłem w oddali szyld z napisem Rotisserie, zacząłem czuć się niepewnie. Niby nic się takiego nie stało, lecz ten jeden całus aż nadto pobudził moją wyobraźnie. Nawet nie zacząłem nowego rozdziału mojej książki. Zaśmiałem się w duchu. Jakby to coś miało ze sobą wspólnego. 

Zdenerwowany stanąłem przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do lokalu. Wszedłem powoli i rozejrzałem się. Nie było w nim zbyt wiele ludzi zważając na to, że większość osób była w pracy.

Nagle koło mnie pojawił się Jason. Był ubrany w czarne spodnie zwężane u dołu oraz długą beżową bluzkę, której rękawy podwinął. Oczywiście do tego miał przewiązany w pasie biały fartuch. Jak zwykle był uśmiechnięty, a w jego oczach można było dojrzeć wesołe iskierki.

 

\- Cześć Draco. Harry już od godziny na Ciebie czeka. - Zaczął prowadzić mnie w drugą część restauracji. W tą, gdzie byłem za pierwszym razem.

\- Cześć - przywitałem się. - Wiesz o co chodzi Harry'emu?

\- On Ci to wszystko wyjaśni. - Wskazał mi ten sam stolik. - Poczekaj tutaj chwilkę, pójdę po szefa - powiedział i wyszedł z sali przez boczne drzwi.

Oprócz mnie w sali przebywały jeszcze dwie osoby. Wysoka blondynka siedziała wraz z dość potężnym szatynem przy dwuosobowym stoliku. Oboje wyglądali poważnie i widać było, że przyszli tu w służbowej sprawie.

Po kilku chwilach do sali wszedł Potter, trzymając w ręce tace na której były dwa przepysznie wyglądające dania. Pierwszy raz widziałem go w roboczym stroju. Różnił się on od pozostałych. Czarny kolor fartucha podkreślał jego stanowisko, a czerwone dodatki stanowiły ciekawe dopełnienie całości.

Podszedł spokojnie do stolika owej pary i przez dłuższy czas z nimi rozmawiał. Kobieta wyraźnie była zauroczona Bliznowatym, co niezbyt mi się spodobało. On za to nie protestował, gdy jej dłoń lądowała na jego ramieniu bądź talii. Nawet odpłacał się jej tym samym. Zbiło mnie to z tropu, jego zachowanie znacznie różniło się od tego codziennego.

W końcu spojrzał w moją stronę. Jego spojrzenie uspokoiło mnie. Było ciepłe, ale i zarówno lekko zmęczone. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- Krytycy kulinarni - rzucił tylko, gdy podszedł na naszego stolika. To wystarczyło bym zrozumiał jego zachowanie oraz to zmęczenie w oczach. - Przepraszam że musiałeś czekać - dodał jeszcze zdejmując swój fartuch i przewieszając go na oparciu krzesła.

\- Przynajmniej będziesz miał dobrą opinie. - Wskazałem na brunetkę, która próbowała nawiązać z Harry'm kontakt wzrokowy. Potter zaśmiał się i skinął dłonią na jednego z kelnerów, który czyścił stoliki.

\- Dwie kawy z mlekiem i niech Jason nam zrobi jakiś deser. - Mężczyzna skinął głową i udał się do kuchni.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie masz żadnych planów na wieczór.

\- Nie, nie mam - odpowiedziałem. Byłem bardzo przejęty wizją spędzenia tego dnia sam na sam z Harry'm.

\- To świetnie! Dzisiaj jest finałowy mecz pomiędzy Zjednoczonymi z Puddlemere a Nietoperzami z Ballycastle. Cyrus idzie do swojego kolegi, więc mamy możliwość aby go zobaczyć. - Uśmiechnął się. W sumie obejrzenie meczu nie było złą propozycją, jednak liczyłem na coś innego. Niestety, nie mogłem mu na to odpowiedzieć, gdyż wrócił kelner z naszym zamówieniem.

\- Mam nadzieje że nie masz nic przeciwko - spytał lekko zmartwiony.

\- Nie, pewnie że nie. Chętnie to obejrzę - odpowiedziałem.

\- Ciesze się. - Po tych słowach zabraliśmy się do jedzenia. Ciasto okazało się być bardzo dobre. Jeszcze przez pewien czas rozmawialiśmy o mniej istotnych rzeczach, lecz naszą rozmowę zakłócił Jason.

\- Możemy już iść - rzucił również przewieszając swój fartuch kucharski, tym razem o oparcie mojego krzesła.

Harry wstał i skinieniem dłoni dał mi do zrozumienia abym zrobił to samo. Byłem trochę zagubiony. Potter nie wspominał mi wcześniej, że szatyn do nas dołączy. Bliznowaty chyba to zauważył, gdyż kiedy wychodziliśmy szepnął mi do ucha: Nie obawiaj się, to przyjaciel. Szczerze mówiąc nie o to mi chodziło, lecz dałem temu spokój.

Całą trójką wsiedliśmy do auta bruneta. Jason usiadł z tyłu co mnie bardzo ucieszyło. Najpierw podjechaliśmy po Cyrusa do szkoły, a potem zawieźliśmy go do jego kolegi. Gdy wyszedł, w samochodzie zapanowała ciężka cisza. Wtem wpadło mi coś do głowy.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że jesteś czarodziejem - zwróciłem się do szatyna. On zachichotał i powiedział:

\- Nie pytałeś. Poza tym, czy wyglądam na kogoś kto skończył Beauxbatons?

\- Potrafisz mówić po francusku? - Byłem tym szczerze zainteresowany. W młodości sam posługiwałem się tym językiem, gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy na wakacje do rodzinnej posiadłości w pobliży Argy.

\- Pewnie. Jeszcze potrafię po angielsku, hiszpańsku, portugalsku i węgiersku - powiedział. Musiałem mieć bardzo zdziwioną minę dlatego że zarówno on, jak i Harry parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Każdy tak reaguje. Podobno moje zachowanie maskuje mój intelekt.

\- Po prostu nie spodziewałem się.

Podjechaliśmy pod dom Pottera. Jego wnętrze nie zmieniło się od mojej poprzedniej wizyty. Nadal wszystko było czyste i błyszczące. Na początku poszliśmy do kuchni. Wspólnie wymienialiśmy się poglądami dotyczącymi meczu oraz obu drużyn. Okazało się, że razem z Harry'm kibicujemy Nietoperzom, natomiast Jason był za Zjednoczonymi z Puddlemere. Trochę się o to spieraliśmy we dwoje, podczas gdy Potter robił swoje słynne przekąski. Dodatkowo na stole pojawiło się piwo zastępując ówczesne wino.

Usiedliśmy wszyscy na kanapie w salonie. Wylądowałem po lewej stronie Harry'ego. Byłem zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego dłoń przypadkiem znalazła się na moim kolanie bądź ręce.

Szatyn włączył telewizor, widać było że czuł się tutaj jak w domu, i ustawił odpowiedni kanał. Zanim zaczęły się mistrzostwa, komentatorzy informowali widzów o składach drużyn, taktyce, historii... Zdołowany sięgnąłem po puszkę z piwem. Nawet wykłady Flitwicka były ciekawsze.

Przez pierwsze minuty w ogóle nie śledziłem przebiegu gry. Cały ten czas poświęciłem na obserwowanie Bliznowatego. Zauważyłem, że zawsze poprawia włosy lewą ręką, a gdy zdarzyła się jakaś akacja, która nie doszła do skutku, nerwowo przygryzał dolną wargę.

Widziałem też, że on w ogóle nie pił swojego piwa, jedynie moczył usta, a gdy na ekranie nie działo się nic ciekawego z przyjemnością sięgał po jakąś przekąskę. Spokojnie przeżywał każdą sytuacje. Czasami jedynie się uśmiechał. Diametralnie różnił się od siedzącego obok Jasona, który cały czas komentował przebieg meczu, często doprowadzając mnie do śmiechu.

Gra była wyrównana. Po dwudziestu minutach było 50:40 dla Nietoperzy, a szukający nadal nie mogli zlokalizować znicza. Cały czas krążyli zdenerwowani nad boiskiem. Obie drużyny co chwile przejmowały kafla i starały się trafić do jednej z bramek, niestety obrońcy byli bardzo dobrze przygotowani w związku z czym rzadko im się to udawało. Pałkarze także bardzo dobrze wykonywali swoją prace. Odbijali nerwowe tłuczki w stronę swoich przeciwników. Żaden z zespołów nie chciał odpuścić.

Po kolejnych minutach zawodnicy zaczęli się nawzajem faulować. Byli coraz bardziej nieporadni przez poniesione szkody, jednak starali się wykorzystać słabe punkty przeciwników.

Nagle jeden z szukających ostro zanurkował. Drugi po ogarnięciu całej sytuacji ruszył za nim. Zaczęła się ostra walka. Wykorzystując lekką dezorientacje przeciwników, Nietoperze zdobyli kolejne dwadzieścia punktów. Mało kto jednak to zarejestrował, gdyż wszyscy kibice skupiali się jedynie na zniczu, który pojawił się jakby znikąd. Bawił się z szukającymi. Cały czas niby dawał się złapać, lecz w ostatniej chwili odlatywał dalej. Byłem lekko zdenerwowany, gdyż zawodnik Zjednoczonych był niebezpiecznie blisko wygranej. Jason cieszył się jak dziecko. Cały czas dopingował swojego idola.

Wtem tłuczek niespodziewanie uderzył zawodnika w ramię, a ten niesiony siłą zderzenia wykonał kilka koziołków i zatrzymał się na boku. Stracił bezpowrotną szanse na zakończenie rozgrywek. Szatyn zawył boleśnie i ze zrezygnowaniem dopił swoje, już trzecie w tym dniu, piwo. Po kilku chwilach mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem Nietoperzy. Uśmiechnąłem się porozumiewawczo do Harry'ego. Jednak zaraz zwijaliśmy się ze śmiechu, gdyż Jason wyglądał komicznie z rozżaloną miną. Jemu za to nie było tak wesoło, prychnął w naszą stronę po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Zaniepokoiliśmy się troszkę, lecz on po paru minutach wrócił niosąc kolejną zgrzewkę piwa. Otworzyliśmy ją z ochotą.

Kolejną godzinę spędziliśmy na rozmawianiu o quidditchu, szkole Jasona i jeszcze innych rzeczach. Dowiedziałem się o nim naprawdę wiele. Nawet przez chwilę rozmawialiśmy po francusku co nie szło mi najgorzej, chodź wiele słów zapomniałem. W końcu, już nasz, przyjaciel uznał, że musi wracać do domu. Odprowadziliśmy go do drzwi i pomachaliśmy mu na pożegnanie.

Po jego wyjściu zabraliśmy się za sprzątanie. Przy zbieraniu brudnych naczyń z salonu zaczęło mi szumieć w głowie. Po Potterze jednak nic nie było widać. Zręcznie wszystko kładł na swoich ramionach niczym zawodowy kelner. W końcu uznałem, że ani trochę mu nie pomagam i usadowiłem się na krześle w kuchni.

Przez cały ten czas obserwowałem krzątającego się Harry'ego. Przyglądanie się jemu niestety było złym pomysłem, gdyż prawie od razu przed oczami pojawiły mi się sceny przedstawiające nas w dość dwuznacznych sytuacjach. Mimowolnie zrobiło mi się gorąco.

\- Mógłbyś mi dać szklankę wody? - spytałem lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Potter od razu podniósł na mnie wzrok.

\- Źle się czujesz? - zapytał troskliwie.

\- Nie, po prostu słabo mi się zrobiło. 

Zaniepokojony nalał szybko wody do szklanki i podszedł do mnie. Wziąłem ją do ręki niepewnie i napiłem się. Napój był schłodzony. Przyjemnie podrażnił moje gardło, a rozpalona dotąd głowa przestała być tak uciążliwa.

Powoli oblizałem swoje wyschnięte usta. Spojrzałem na Harry'ego. Przyglądał mi się z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Podszedł do mnie bliżej i zabrał z mojej dłoni naczynie. Położył swoją dłoń na moje rozgrzane czoło. Jego ręka była zimna, dlatego mruknąłem z zadowolenia. Już się nie kontrolowałem.

Brunet zaskoczony moją reakcją obrócił swoją dłoń na drugą stronę, bym jeszcze raz mógł poczuć ulgę. Po chwili przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak, że mogłem z łatwością poczuć jego zapach, i odgarnął mi włosy z czoła. Rozchyliłem lekko ze zdziwienia usta, czując jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Dmuchnął mi powietrzem w ucho wprawiając mnie w stan otępienia. Pogładził lekko swoim nosem mój policzek wywołując u mnie dziwny ucisk na plecach. Przeklinałem się w duchu, że nic nie mogę zrobić. Byłem oczarowany.

Kiedy jego usta dotknęły moich, już nie myślałem. Zacisnąłem jedynie pięści na jego koszuli i przyciągnąłem go bliżej. Jedna z jego dłoni wylądowała na moim karku, natomiast druga gładziła delikatnie moje plecy.

Harry nie czekał długo. Powoli wsunął swój język pomiędzy moje wargi, przygryzając lekko jedną z nich. Wtedy wszystko przestało się dla mnie liczyć. Mimowolnie zacząłem oddawać pocałunki. Po chwili podciągnąłem jego koszulę i wsadziłem pod nią rękę. Delikatnie zacząłem gładzić jego umięśniony brzuch.

Niespodziewanie brunet cały się spiął i odepchnął mnie.

\- Nie mogę Draco, przepraszam - powiedział szeptem.

Nawet na niego nie spojrzałem, czując jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. Szybko wyszedłem z jego domu trzaskając drzwiami. Nerwowo zmierzałem do siebie. Nie widziałem za wiele przez spływające po mojej twarzy łzy. Dlaczego to zrobił? Po co dał mi nadzieje, a potem pogrzebał ją w tak okrutny sposób? Nie wiedziałem tego.

Nie potrafiłem umieścić klucza w drzwiach. Krzyknąłem z bezsilności i zsunąłem się powoli plecami po ścianie. Przez cały czas jedno pytanie, na które nie znałem odpowiedzi, krążyło mi w głowię. Dlaczego Harry?


	9. Rozdział 8

Nie powiem, że było dobrze, bo nie było. Przeleżałem pół nocy gapiąc się tępo w sufit. Byłem wściekły na siebie. Przeżywałem skutki swojego zachowania. Dałem się ponieść. Nie rozumiałem tego co się stało. Przez moją głowę przewijało się setki pytań, na które nie znałem odpowiedzi. Jednak byłem też pełny sprzeczności, gdyż na większość z nich wolałem nie znać odpowiedzi. Po raz kolejny nie wiedziałem na czym stoję. W końcu to on zainicjował ten pocałunek, więc dlaczego potem mnie odrzucił? Byłem przez to rozgoryczony.

 

Następnego dnia rano wyglądałem okropnie. Nie dość, że nie czułem się najlepiej, to moja blada cera w połączeniu z wielkimi workami pod oczami kreowały mnie na trupa. Nie interesowało mnie to.

Ściągnąłem z siebie powoli wczorajsze ubranie, którego nie miałem siły się wczoraj pozbyć i założyłem dresowe spodnie oraz przydługi ciepły bawełniany sweter w świąteczne wzory. Było to adekwatne do mojego humoru.

Nasze "rodzinne" święta nigdy nie były spędzane w przyjaznej i uczuciowej atmosferze. Rodzice zawsze zapraszali tłumy wysoko postawionych ludzi, by umocnić swoją pozycję. Gdy byłem w Hogwarcie, wolałem zostawać tam na ten czas. Wtedy mogłem poczuć, chociaż namiastkę tej magicznej atmosfery. Jednak wszystko się psuło, gdy oglądałem zdjęcia owych bankietów zamieszonych w Proroku Codziennym. Przez całe swoje życie byłem samotny. Cholernie samotny. Ślizgoni to ślizgoni, każdy był indywidualistą. Wszyscy mieli swoje, często nieczyste, sprawy i sekrety. Przyjaźnie były płytkie, zawierane jedynie po to, aby mieć się do kogo odezwać. Później nie było lepiej. Nie wiedziałem, komu mogłem zaufać, z kim porozmawiać. Codziennie budziłem się ze świadomością, że ludzie, którzy pozornie byli przyjaciółmi, mogli okazać się szpiegami bądź wrogami. Każdy był podejrzany.

Prawdziwe, dorosłe życie przyszło niespodziewanie. Przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy nie potrafiłem się w nim odnaleźć. Nie chciałem wychodzić z domu, dlatego zacząłem pisać książki. Nie robiłem tego dla pieniędzy, miałem ich aż nad to. Po prostu musiałem jakoś dać upust swoim przemyśleniom, emocjom. Pierwszą osobą, której po części zaufałem, była Marietta. Zaczęła mnie traktować jak rodzinę. Dbała o mnie, martwiła się, przejmowała, lecz nie potrafiłem się przed nią do końca otworzyć. Czasami wydawało mi się, że uważała mnie za siedmioletnie dziecko, które potrzebuje uwagi i miłości.

Postanowiłem ten dzień spędzić, jak za dawnych czasów. Zszedłem powoli na dół, uważnie stawiając kolejne kroki, jakby od tego zależało moje życie. Wróciło do mnie poczucie odrzucenia przez rzeczywistość. Jak gdyby cały świat wyrzucił mnie za margines.

Nastawiłem wodę. Mimo, że miałem na sobie ciepłą odzież, nadal było mi przeraźliwie zimno. Malinowa herbata nie wzbudzała we mnie żadnych wspomnień. Nie przypominała mi niczego. Może dlatego tak bardzo ją lubiłem?

Wziąłem leżący na komodzie koc i owinąwszy się nim, usiadłem na kanapie. Przyciągnąłem swoje nogi do klatki i oparłem głowę na kolanach. Ogrzewałem swoje zimne dłonie o ciepły kubek. Samotność podobno też jest ludziom potrzebna. Zaciska więzi z rodziną i daje mentalnego "kopa". Jednak ja nie czułem się dobrze. Bolące uczucie, wyżerające mnie od środka, przypominało mi że nawet nie mam się do kogo zwrócić, z kim porozmawiać.

Upiłem mały łyk napoju. Gorący wywar poparzył mój język oraz popękane wargi. Zrobiło mi się lepiej. Ból dawał ukojenie. Zapewniał, że nadal coś czuje. Że potrafię coś z siebie wykrzesać. Że nadal drzemią we mnie jakieś pokłady człowieczeństwa.

Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Odstawiłem kubek na stolik, starając się nie wylać napoju. Przecierałem powoli długie włosy licząc, że przyniesie mi to ulgę. Przeliczyłem się. Po chwili pojawiły mi się mroczki przed oczami. Położyłem się na kanapie i przymknąłem powieki. Czułem się beznadziejnie. Słyszałem tysiące głosów, które z minuty na minutę stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Zrobiło mi się jeszcze zimniej. Podciągnąłem kolana do brody, starając się ogrzać. Z pod moich powiek wypływały łzy bezsilności. Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy mam jakieś leki przeciwbólowe, czy przeciwgorączkowe. Moje ciało pulsowało. Raz było mi strasznie gorąco, raz lodowato.

Nagle poczułem, że ktoś układa mnie tak, abym leżał na plecach zamiast na boku, a na moim czole wylądował wilgotny, chłodny materiał. Westchnąłem cicho i uchyliłem lekko powieki. Ujrzałem pochyloną nade mną Mariettę. Patrzyła na mnie wyraźnie zaniepokojona i gdy tylko zobaczyła, że ją obserwuje, zaczęła szeptać mi do ucha uspokajające słowa. Wydawało mi się to tak nierealne, że zacząłem się nerwowo śmiać. Zamknąłem oczy i postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć.

Gdy się obudziłem, czułem się już lepiej. Podniosłem się z kanapy, czego od razu pożałowałem. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i z powrotem wylądowałem na sofie.

\- Nie ruszaj się stamtąd, jesteś jeszcze osłabiony. - Podążyłem wzrokiem w stronę dochodzącego głosu. Zmarszczyłem nos w akcie niezrozumienia.

\- Nie patrz tak. Chciałam sprawdzić jak sobie radzisz. Nie wiedziałam, że może być tak źle.

Mari podeszła do mnie ze świeżo zrobioną herbatą którą położyła na stole oraz okładem na czoło. Jak zwykle ubrana była w jedną ze swoich wielu koszul w kratkę, tym razem w niebieską, którą miała rozpiętą, a do tego miała na sobie białą koszulkę oraz granatowe krótkie spodnie. Jej długie ciemne włosy, luźno układały się na ramionach. Spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie i usiadła koło mnie na kanapie.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie. - Jak zwykle była szczera do bólu. Prychnąłem cicho.

\- Dzięki. - Sięgnąłem po kubek i napiłem się.

\- Dodałaś miodu! - jęknąłem. - Wiesz przecież jak go nienawidzę!

\- Jesteś chory Draco. Gdybyś nie postanowił wyrzec się magii można by było to załatwić jednym machnięciem różdżki. Niestety, musimy uciec się do zwyczajnych sposobów.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie chciałem wracać do tego tematu w tamtej chwili. Dziewczyna chyba to wyczuła, gdyż wycofała się z pokoju tłumacząc się, że idzie po jakieś tabletki.

Jednak cały czas myślałem o Harry'm. Chodź nie chciałem, co chwile przed oczami pojawiał mi się obraz jego idealnej twarzy, gdy była tak blisko mojej. Powracanie do momentu, gdy jego ciepłe usta zetknęły się z moimi, nadal wywoływał na mojej skórze dreszcze.

Marietta wróciła niosąc opakowania z jakimiś proszkami.

\- Co Ci jest? - spytała, aby dobrze dobrać lekarstwa.

\- Boli mnie gardło i brzuch. Kręci mi się też trochę w głowie, ale jest już lepiej niż wcześniej. - Zostało jeszcze wciąż odczuwalne poczucie chłodu, lecz uznałem że herbata mnie rozgrzeje. Moja przyjaciółka bez słowa wyjmowała kolejne kapsułki z opakowań.

\- Połknij wszystkie i popij. Za kilkanaście minut powinieneś poczuć się lepiej - powiedziała.

\- Dzięki. - Pigułki były gorzkie w smaku. Skrzywiłem się lekko i popiłem je szybko. - Jak mają się sprawy w Londynie?

\- Informacja o Twym zaginięciu wywołała dużo szumu. Do teraz codziennie do wydawnictwa przysyłane są tony listów od Twoich czytelników. Czasami ludzie rozpaczają, proszą o jakiekolwiek informacje bądź po prostu wypytują o kolejną książkę. Przez pierwszy tydzień było ciężko. Aurorzy przeszukiwali Malfoy Manor ze cztery razy. To samo dotyczy Twojego biura. - Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie mojego gabinetu. Oczywiście żaden inny autor nie ma swojego miejsca pracy, lecz moja menadżerka uznała, że gdybym miał pisać w domu,to nic bym z siebie nie wykrzesał, po pierwszej wydanej książce. Dlatego codziennie, od poniedziałku do piątku, przychodziłem tam na cztery czy pięć godzin, starając się coś napisać. Rzadko mi to wychodziło, jednak uwielbiałem tamtejszą atmosferę.

\- Staram się uspokoić sytuacje. Wyszło również parę spraw na wierzch, gdy pracownicy ministerstwa się przy Tobie zakręcili. W związku z Twoimi misjami od Voldemorta. Na początku wszyscy byli oburzeni, szczególnie, gdy wypomniane zostały Ci niektóre morderstwa. Jednakże wszystko zostało zwinnie wytłumaczone w Proroku, gdy jego redaktorzy zobaczyli dużą sakwę galeonów. Nie powinno być także problemu z Twoim powrotem. Napisałam już mniej więcej zarys tej Twojej "tragicznej" historii. Wysłałam Ci go już. Zapoznaj się z nim, ja muszę być za dwadzieścia minut na spotkaniu. Mam nadzieje, że sobie poradzisz. - Zawsze była taka konkretna. Robiła wszystko co do niej należało tak, aby nie można było się do tego w żaden sposób przyczepić. Nie łudziłem się, że zostanie ze mną, porozmawia czy pocieszy. Dla niej uczucia się nie liczyły.

\- Nie wiem kiedy zdecyduje się wrócić, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- Pewnie, wiesz że nie będę Cie poganiać - jej głos złagodniał. - Wiem, że nadal jest Ci ciężko i że dodatkowo coś Cie dręczy. Wierze że sobie z tym poradzisz. Do zobaczenia. - Aportowała się z cichym trzaskiem.

Po kilku chwilach spędzonych na bezmyślnym gapieniu się w ścianę, poczułem się lepiej. Postanowiłem poszukać laptopa i zapoznać się z wymyśloną przez Mari historią. Byłem ciekawy jak moja menadżerka wytłumaczyła moje zaginięcie. Komputer nie był daleko co niezmiernie mnie ucieszyło. Nigdy nie pamiętałem gdzie go zostawiałem. Tym razem leżał w kuchni. Wróciłem na poprzednie miejsce i zacząłem przeglądać materiały.

"Podczas bankietu dostałeś wiadomość, że jeden z członków Twojej dalszej rodziny jest ciężko chory. Byłeś bardzo zdenerwowany i zmartwiony dlatego, że mimo dalszego pokrewieństwa, byliście ze sobą zżyci. Jako przykładny człowiek nie wahałeś się i od razu ruszyłeś na pomoc swojemu wujowi. Nie zostawiłeś żadnej informacji, gdyż myślałeś że wrócisz za kilka dni i nie będzie żadnych problemów. Niestety, jego stan się pogarszał z dnia na dzień i musiałeś z nim zostać dłużej. Dodatkowo, by nie zawieźć swoich czytelników, podczas pobytu za granicą, cały czas pracowałeś nad swoją nową publikacją, która wkrótce się ukaże. Szczegóły pozostawiam Tobie. Wiem, że dzięki Twojej korekcie wyjdzie z tego coś naprawdę wiarygodnego. Masz znowu wyjść na przyjaznego i troskliwego Dracona.

Powodzenia!

Szczerze mówiąc był to dość oklepany pomysł, jednak społeczeństwo powinno to łatwo łyknąć. Od razu w mojej głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo sposobów na odegranie sceny zmartwionego i kochającego Draco Malfoya. Zawsze, kiedy wychodziłem do ludzi czułem się jak aktor. Każdy ruch i słowo miałem dokładnie przemyślane. Sam sobie pisałem scenariusze. Wiedziałem jak chce wypaść i byłem naprawdę zadowolony, gdy wszystko szło po mojej myśli.

Chcąc oderwać się od problemów oraz wątpliwości, od razu zabrałem się za udoskonalaniem pomysłu Marietty. Stworzyłem kilka historii opowiadających o spędzonych chwilach z moim rzekomym krewnym. Dziennikarze nie mogli mnie już niczym zaskoczyć. Wiedziałem o co będą pytać. Kim jest dla Pana ten człowiek? Czemu wcześniej Pan o nim nie wspominał? Jak się Pan odniesie do ostatnich, podawanych przez Proroka Codziennego, podejrzeniach? Nauczyłem się na nie odpowiadać bez udzielania jakichkolwiek informacji. Lecz męczyło mnie to udawanie. Nigdy tak do końca nie byłem sobą. Większość moich decyzji miała wpływ na osoby trzecie. Nie chciałem mieć już nic wspólnego z krzywdzeniem ludzi, dlatego kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, jak wielkim jestem dla niektórych autorytetem, zapragnąłem uciec.

Gdy zacząłem rozpisywać co poniektóre kwestie, rozbolała mnie głowa. Odłożyłem komputer na stolik i położyłem się. Czułem że tabletki, które wziąłem przestają działać. Postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć, aby nie czuć aż tak bardzo objawów choroby. Sięgnąłem po leżący w nieładzie koc i przykryłem się nim.

Obudziło mnie głośnie dudnienie. Starałem się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Po chwili wszystko się uspokoiło. Mruknąłem zadowolony i przewróciłem się na drugi bok. W mojej głowie szumiało, a pragnienie dawało o sobie znać, dlatego w końcu zrezygnowałem z dalszej drzemki i otworzyłem leniwie oczy. Odczułem lekkie déjà vu. Niestety, tym razem zamiast mojej przyjaciółki zobaczyłem Harry'ego. Zachichotałem ironicznie w duchu. Gorzej już być nie mogło. Stał oparty o jedną ze ścian i przyglądał mi się uważnie. Był lekko zmartwiony i przybity. Chciałbym, aby to nie wywołało u mnie żadnego ukłucia w klatce.

\- Mógłbyś mi przynieść szklankę wody? - spytałem lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Chyba nie był przygotowany na moją spokojną reakcję. Postanowiłem nie wracać do wczorajszej sytuacji. Uznałem, że zachowanie dystansu będzie odpowiednim wyjściem. Potter popatrzył na mnie zagubiony, lecz uśmiechnął się i wykonał moją prośbę. Z ulgą wypiłem napój odchylając głowę do tyłu. Czułem się niezręcznie w jego towarzystwie. Było między nami ciążące napięcie.

\- Po co przyszedłeś? - spytałem chłodno. On zawahał się i podszedł bliżej.

\- Draco musimy porozmawiać, chce ci wszystko wyjaśnić. - Winszowałem sobie w duchu za swoje opanowanie. Nie wiem skąd się to wzięło. Byłem jakby wyprany z emocji.

\- Nie wiem czy chce, Harry. - Przysiadł koło mnie na kanapie. Nie odsunąłem się.

\- Daj mi się wytłumaczyć, proszę. - Smutek w jego głosie był dobijający. Złapał mnie za dłoń. Ponownie nie zareagowałem. Nie odtrąciłem go chodź on zrobił to wczoraj tak boleśnie. Nie potrafiłem. Pragnąłem jego zainteresowania, dotyku. Nie widząc sprzeciwu z mojej strony, zaczął mówić.

\- Nie muszę Ci opowiadać o moich szkolnych podbojach, gdyż nie było ich za dużo. Gdy wojna się skończyła postanowiłem sobie kogoś zaleźć. Chciałem się ustatkować, jednak z nikim nie byłem dłużej niż trzy miesiące. Zwykle chodziło ludziom o to, by zobaczyć jak to jest w łóżku z wybrańcem. Teraz mam Cyrusa i nie chce mieć kogoś tylko na kilka nocy. Nie jesteś mi obojętny i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Moje serce nie zaczęło bić szybciej po tym zdaniu, ani trochę.

\- Jednak potrzebuję zapewnienia, dlatego że gdy wejdziesz w nasze życie, to nie może być to tylko przelotny związek. Mam nadzieje, że teraz rozumiesz moje zachowanie. Nie chciałem niczego żałować. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszałem.

Zirytowało mnie to, że oceniał mnie tak nisko. Nigdy bym go nie wykorzystał. Lecz, z drugiej strony ucieszyłem się, że Harry myślał o mnie poważnie, szukał tylko potwierdzenia z mojej strony, że go nie zostawię. Wsunąłem swoje palce pomiędzy jego i ścisnąłem rękę.

\- Uwzględniając to, że nie znałeś mnie od tej lepszej strony nie odniosę się do Twojego niskiego mniemania o mojej osobie - zacząłem niby poważnie, jednakże kąciki moich ust podniosły się. - Dlatego postanowiłem, że w ostateczności Ci wybaczę. - Bliznowaty wyszczerzył się i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.

\- Obiecujesz, że mnie nie zostawisz? - szepnął mi do ucha, podczas gdy wolną dłonią gładził moje udo.

\- Jeżeli z Twojej strony mogę liczyć na to samo - odpowiedział równie cicho. Potter chciał sięgnąć moich ust, ale uniemożliwiłem mu to. Popatrzył na mnie zawiedziony, na co tylko przewróciłem oczami.

\- Jestem chory, nie chce Cie zarazić - wyjaśniłem. Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie mocno w policzek.

\- A jeżeli jesteśmy już przy kwestii szczerości, kiedy zostałem w Waszym domu wszedłem do Twojego gabinetu i zobaczyłem Twoje wspomnienia.

\- Wiem. - Byłem zaskoczony. - Myślisz, że zostawiłbym moje całe życie tak po prostu, bez żadnych zabezpieczeń? Nie doceniasz mnie Draco. - Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Specjalnie zostawiłeś tak wszystko? - spytałem odgadując jego myśli.

\- Dokładnie. Nie chciałem Ci tego sam opowiadać.

Resztę wieczoru spędziliśmy siedząc na kanapie w żelaznym uścisku i rozmawiając. Co jakiś czas Potter całował moje dłonie, policzki bądź czoło. Gdy wieczorem kładłem się spać, czułem się naprawdę szczęśliwy.


	10. Rozdział 9

Od tygodnia świat wydawał mi się bardziej kolorowy. Oczywiście, nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że od tych jakże krótkich siedmiu dni mogłem nazwać Harry'ego swoim chłopakiem. Nic z tych rzeczy. Przynajmniej to próbowałem sobie wmówić.  
Przez cały ten czas byłem jakby w niebie. Codziennie budziłem się z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy dlatego, że miałem świadomość tego że zobaczę go, dotknę jego silnych dłoni i zasmakuje słodkich ust. Każda chwila spędzona z nim wydawała mi się nierealna. Jakby był to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Jednak to wciąż trwało i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby w przyszłości miałoby się coś zmienić.

Potter przygotował na dzisiejszy dzień coś specjalnego. Lubiłem gdy mnie zaskakiwał, dlatego z przejęcia cały wczorajszy wieczór spędziłem na snuciu planów co do tego spotkania, w wyniku czego, gdy wstałem, było już grubo po dwunastej. Cieszyło mnie to, gdyż nie musiałem długo czekać na spotkanie.

Wstałem z łóżka i od razu skierowałem się do łazienki. Długie gorące kąpiele weszły mi w nawyk. Zanurzając się w ciepłej wodzie myślałem o Harry'm. To akurat stało się moim uzależnieniem. Gdzie nie spojrzałem, wszystko mi go przypominało. Jego przyzwyczajenia, gesty. Uwielbiałem go obserwować. Chciałem uczyć się go na pamięć, by niczego nie pominąć. Jemu chyba również na tym zależało. Potrafiliśmy spędzać ze sobą czas w ciszy, jedynie patrząc na siebie i od czasu do czasu, uśmiechając się. Nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej. Sama jego obecność sprawiała, że czułem się wspaniale. Odżyłem. Koszmary i wspomnienia przestały mnie męczyć. Te rzeczy zaczęły odgrywać drugoplanową rolę w moim życiu. Zupełnie tak samo jak moja nowa książka. Było to dla mnie nieistotne. Jak gdybym był w równoległym świecie, gdzie wszystko jest piękne i proste.

Wyszedłem z już nieco chłodnej wody. Kolejną zmianą w moim zachowaniu było to, że więcej czasu spędzałem na dopracowywaniu swojego wyglądu. Zacząłem używać mnóstwa specyfików, które przez cały mój pobyt w tym domu stały zakurzone, aby chodź trochę powrócić do swojego starego wyglądu. Jeszcze tego zza czasów szkoły.

Wytarłem się porządnie i stanąłem przed lustrem. Wciąż na moją twarz spadały natrętne, długie blond włosy. Postanowiłem się ich w końcu pozbyć. Wygrzebałem z jednej szuflady nożyczki i lekko się wahając uciąłem pierwszy kosmyk. Czułem się jakbym uwalniał się od uciążliwego ciężaru. Moje niezręczne ręce koślawo odcinały kolejne pasma. Skrzywiłem się, ale końcowy efekt bardzo mi się spodobał. Mimo, że wszystko było jednym wielkim bałaganem, wniosło to dużo świeżości.

Włożyłem na siebie luźną kawową koszulkę oraz ciemne spodnie, sięgające do kolan. Wyglądałem świetnie.

Zadowolony zszedłem na dół, prosto do mojej kuchni. Na stoliku, oprócz standardowego listu od Mari, w którym dość sceptycznie wypowiadała się na mój, ale też i zarówno Harry'ego temat, leżała jeszcze srebrna pokrywka. Podniosłem ją szybko i ujrzałem przepysznie wyglądające maślane rogaliki z dżemem. Unosząca się od nich para świadczyła, że są jeszcze ciepłe. Poza tym, znalazłem również liścik. Bardzo dobrze znałem to drobne, lekko pochylone pismo.

Dziś o piętnastej u mnie w domu. Twój Harry.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Postanowiłem jeszcze rozbudzić swój organizm codzienną dawką kofeiny. Dzięki wnikliwej obserwacji Pottera dużo się nauczyłem. Nie sprawiały mi już trudności aby przygotować podstawowe dania bądź napoje. Zacząłem się w tym miejscu czuć jak w domu.

Gdy ze smakiem pochłaniałem drugiego rogala, wiecznie otwarte, drzwi do mojego domu trzasnęły, a chwilę później przed moimi oczami stał Jason. Ubrany był w dość opinający go podkoszulek oraz szorty. Wyglądał nieco komicznie. Jego brązowe włosy były w strasznym nieładzie, a do tego był cały czerwony i zdyszany.

\- Cześć - przywitałem się. - Nie powinieneś być teraz w pracy? - Szczerze mówiąc interesowało mnie to tylko dlatego, że Harry mógłby również wrócić wcześniej do domu.

\- Mam dzisiaj wolne, muszę odwiedzić moją rodzinę. Ale to nie jest ważne. - Widać było że starał się być poważny, jednak średnio mu to wychodziło. - Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Zdziwiłem się. Jason zwykle był szalony i wesoły, ale odczułem że naprawdę chce poruszyć jakiś ważny temat.

\- Dobrze, usiądź - wskazałem mu krzesło naprzeciwko mnie. Był lekko speszony, lecz uparcie trwał w swoim postanowieniu.

\- Chodzi o Harry'ego - powiedział głośno wydychając powietrze.

\- Coś się stało? - Zmarszczyłem brwi na znak niezrozumienia.

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie - zaprzeczył szybko. - Mam na myśli wasz związek.

Spiąłem się. Nie wiedziałem jakie Jason może mieć poglądy.

\- A tak dokładniej? Mam nadzieje że nie masz z tym problemu. - Szatyn roześmiał się i odparł:

\- Oczywiście że nie. Inaczej nie przyjaźniłbym się z Harry'm. Cały czas o Tobie gada. - Zrobiło mi się lepiej na to wyznanie, ale nie pokazałem tego po sobie. Przez cały czas spokojnie sączyłem kawę. - Więc o co chodzi?

Chłopak długo zbierał się zanim powiedział:

\- Nie pozwolę Ci go skrzywdzić. - Popatrzyłem na niego zainteresowany.

\- Nie mam zamiaru go krzywdzić.

\- Nie rozumiesz! On od dłuższego czasu szuka kogoś na stałe. Było przy nim wiele ludzi, raz lepszych, raz gorszych, lecz nie utrzymywali się przy nim zbyt długo. Jego serce pękało za każdy razem i wydaje mi się, że kolejnego razu by nie wytrzymało. Cyrusa też to dotyczy. Myślę, że ten dziesięciolatek również jest słaby psychicznie, w końcu tyle przeżył... Dlatego uprzedzam Cie, że jeżeli wejdziesz w ich życie i po miesiącu bądź dwóch się poddasz, bez skrupułów potraktuje Cie przynajmniej jednym niewybaczalnym. - Jego oczy zabłysły groźnie, a po moich plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Uznałem, że mało wiem o tym mężczyźnie. Pod codzienną wyluzowaną powłoką skrywał się niebezpieczny i nieobliczalny Jason, którego powoli poznawałem.

\- Nie mam zamiaru ich zostawiać. Ja także nie szukam letniej miłości, bądź zabawki do łóżka. Tak jak Harry pragnę mieć normalne życie. Cyrus dla mnie stał się kimś naprawdę ważnym, zarówno jak i jego opiekun. Nie wybaczył bym sobie gdyby zranił któregoś z nich. - Moja odpowiedz wyraźnie go ucieszyła i cała presja wyparowała z jego ciała.

\- To dobrze. Co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić? - W rekordowym czasie dostał się do lodówki, szukając w niej czegoś do jedzenia. Zaśmiałem się na ten widok.

\- Harry coś zaplanował o piętnastej. Do tego czasu w sumie nie mam co robić. - Niestety zauważyłem że szatyn mnie nie słuchał. Był za bardzo przejęty faktem że nie mam nic zjadliwego.

\- Druga szuflada. - Jason wyszczerzył się do mnie i sięgnął we wskazane miejsce. Wyciągnął z niego moją wczorajszą kolacje czyli faszerowane papryki. Mimo że na początku naszej znajomości jego śmiałość, zarówno jak i śmiałość Cyrusa, który pod tym względem był bardzo do niego podobny, onieśmielał mnie, w miarę upływu czasu przywykłem do tego. Bez skrępowania włożył ów danie do piekarnika, by je podgrzać, oraz wyciągnął sztućce.

\- Wspominał coś o tym. Jak mówiłem, on gada tylko o Tobie.

\- Jedziesz do Francji? - Zmieniłem szybko temat.

\- Tak. Moja rodzina zarzuciła mi że o nich zapomniałem. Ja sam stęskniłem się za wiecznie żywym Paryżem. Chce też przypomnieć sobie trochę język. Będę mógł Cie potem poduczyć. Jeżeli będziesz chciał. - Minutnik zadzwonił a szatyn podbiegł do niego wesoło i wyciągnął parującą paprykę.

\- Było by miło. To taki piękny język... - Zacząłem się śmiać widząc z jaką zachłannością mój gość wodził widelcem od talerza do ust. - Kiedy masz zamiar wyruszyć?

\- Jak tylko wrócę do domu. Mam już nawet świstoklik. Trochę zajęło mi załatwienie go, ale Harry pociągnął za kilka sznurków.

\- Ktoś jeszcze wie że Harry żyje? - Nigdy wcześniej żaden z nich o tym nie wspominał.

\- Parę osób z ministerstwa, głównie aurorzy którzy wcześniej z nim współpracowali. Gdyby nie powiedział o tym nikomu, szybko by wyszło na jaw gdzie jest, a tak całe poszukiwania skończyły się po niespełna dwóch tygodniach i sprawa zniknęła z mediów.

\- Jak się poznaliście? - wypaliłem nagle.

\- To dość prosta i oklepana historia. Gdy Harry podróżował po świecie, zawitał także do mojego rodzinnego miasta, jak sobie czasem pozwalałem nazywać Paryż. Byłem w tym czasie cukiernikiem w jednej z podrzędnych kawiarni. Na początku, gdy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi, wydawał mi się dość ponurym człowiekiem. Nie zdradzał swoich myśli i uczuć nawet mimiką twarzy, nie wspominając o gestach. Był dla mnie zagadką. Nie wdawał się nigdy w rozmowę, jedynie składał zamówienie i ograniczał się do wymaganej uprzejmości. Przychodził codziennie, przez kilka dni, do mojego miejsca pracy i zawsze zamawiał czarną, świeżo parzoną kawę oraz jeden ze smakołyków robionych przeze mnie. Piątego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Gdy skończył już posiłek podszedł do mnie i tak po prostu spytał, czy nie poszedłbym z nim na kolacje. Jako że jestem strasznie ciekawskim człowiekiem, zgodziłem się. Czekał cierpliwie do końca mojej zmiany, a że było jeszcze dość wcześnie, udaliśmy się na spacer. Harry zadawał bardzo dużo pytań. Interesował się głównie moją pracą, rodziną i przeszłością. Chętnie opowiadałem mu o każdym aspekcie mojego życia. Jestem strasznym gadułą, dlatego dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że nic o nim nie wiem. Nie powiedział o sobie ani słowa podczas naszej przechadzki. Spytałem go co tutaj robi. Uznałem to za dość bezpieczne pytanie. Wtedy powiedział mi o jego zamiłowaniu do gotowania. Poprosił też abym wybrał restauracje, w której serwują najlepsze jedzenie w mieście. Nie brałem pod uwagę bogatego wyglądu, czy luksusowej obsługi, liczył się tylko smak. Sam miałem na tym punkcie niezłego bzika. Przez to, wylądowaliśmy w ustronnej knajpce na obrzeżach miasta. Znałem tam większość personelu, gdyż często tam zaglądałem. Zamówiliśmy jedzenie. Zauważyłem że Harry był bardzo poruszony atmosferą tamtego miejsca. Było takie niepozorne. Cały czas spędziliśmy na lekkiej rozmowie o wszystkim i o niczym. Wymieniliśmy się anegdotami z życia oraz dyskutowaliśmy na przeróżne tematy. Czułem że znamy się od dawna, przynajmniej tak się zachowywaliśmy. Dziwne, prawda? Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym wtedy. Gdy mieliśmy się rozstać oboje przyznaliśmy się do bycia czarodziejami. Umówiliśmy się także na kolejny dzień. Tak było przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. Po tym czasie Harry powiedział, że wyjeżdża do Hiszpanii, że chce tam zamieszkać, zacząć nowe życie. Spytał mnie czy chce pojechać z nim. Najpierw odmówiłem. Jednak po przemyśleniu paru kwestii poszedłem do niego i powiedziałem, że się zgadzam. Było to bardzo szalone i nieprzemyślane zachowanie z mojej strony, lecz uznałem, że i tak nie mam nic do stracenia. Przecież zawsze mogłem wrócić. Kiedy dowiedziałem się o Cyrusie, zrozumiałem, że zamieszkamy osobno i mimo że nie wspomniał o nim wcześniej ani słowem, nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wprost przeciwnie, od razu pokochałem tego malucha.

\- Wy... Byliście razem? - spytałem lekko zawieszając głos.

\- Nie, nie byliśmy - Jason od razu zaprzeczył. - Wiedziałem o orientacji Harry'ego prawie od samego początku naszej znajomości. Nie krył się z tym w ogóle! Zarówno on i ja wiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Poza tym, od kiedy skończyłem szesnaście lat miałem zaplanowaną przyszłość. Na początku nie byłem zachwycony myślą, że mam ożenić się z zupełnie obcą osobą, lecz gdy poznałem Eleanor wszystko się zmieniło. Pokochałem ją prawie tak samo, jak ona kocha mnie. - Był taki rozpromieniony gdy o niej opowiadał. Widać było, że nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Cieszyłem się że nie był dla mnie potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

\- Dobra będę się zbierał - mówił kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - Miłego dnia!

Odetchnąłem lekko i przeciągnąłem się. Zawsze znikał tak szybko jak się pojawiał. Przeczytałem w końcu list od Mari, w którym, tak jak się spodziewałem, nie było nic ciekawego. Nawet jej nie odpisałem. Wziąłem tylko leżące jak zawsze na blacie klucze i wyszedłem z domu.

Było dzisiaj bardzo wietrznie, ale dalej ciepło. Przez to czułem się świeżo. Wiatr targał moje już krótkie włosy. Zdziwiłem się, że Jason nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, ale przestałem o tym rozmyślać, gdy stanąłem pod drzwiami. Zapukałem donośnie i czekałem na jakiś ruch. Przez cały dzień uśmiech nie znikał z mojej twarzy, co dość mocno mnie irytowało, jednak nie mogłem nic na to poradzić.

W końcu usłyszałem stłumione "wejdź". Pewnie wkroczyłem do środka zastając bruneta w kuchni, pakującego mnóstwo rzeczy, do dużej brązowej torby. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył wyszczerzył się, lecz nie przerwał wykonywania czynności. Ubrany był w długie czarne przylegające spodnie oraz koszulkę bez rękawów. Aby zakryć ramiona zarzucił na nie bawełnianą, dużą bluzę z napisem w innym języku. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i przysiadłem na krześle obok niego.

\- Dowiem się teraz gdzie się wybieramy?

\- Jeszcze nie. Zobaczysz gdy będziemy na miejscu. - Zapiął ów torbę, odłożył ją i podszedł do mnie.

Pochwyciłem jego dłoń i złączyłem nasze palce. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie uważnie, studiując swoje twarze, które zbliżały się do siebie z każdą sekundą. Uwielbiałem te przepełnione uczuciem, delikatne pocałunki. Oczywiście te brutalniejsze były równie wspaniałe. Przygryzłem wargę jego ust, które automatycznie rozchylił.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, naprawdę. Ciesze się waszym szczęściem, ale musimy się już zbierać. - Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak oparzeni, na co Cyrus jedynie przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie strasz nas tak więcej. - Potter znowu złączył nasze dłonie. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że miał na ręce, tuż pod nadgarstkiem, zawiązany świeży bandaż.

\- Co się stało? - spytałem przejeżdżając po nim palcem.

\- Nic takiego. Cyrus ma racje, musimy już iść.

Wziął jeszcze torbę, którą przewiesił przez ramię i pociągnął mnie do drzwi wyjściowych. Dziesięciolatek szedł na przedzie i prychał od czasu do czasu, jak gdyby odganiał od siebie jakieś natrętne, nieprzyjemne myśli. Dopiero wtedy mu się dokładnie przyjrzałem. Miał na sobie, trochę krótsze niż moje, dżinsowe spodnie oraz luźną koszule. Jego włosy były starannie ułożone, a za jednym z uszu dostrzegłem mały ołówek. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok. To było takie urocze. Dodatkowo na jego ramieniu była przewieszona mała torba.

\- Pasuje Ci ta nowa fryzura - szepnął mi Harry do ucha.

Zająłem przednie miejsce jego ekskluzywnego czarnego samochodu, rozkoszując się wciąż wyczuwalnym zapachem nowości. Cyrus usiadł za mną i czasem dla przekory wciskał mi łokieć w oparcie.

Przedrzeźnialiśmy się wesoło przez większość podróży, do czasu, aż na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys dużego miasta. Byłem nim urzeczony. To nieduże portowe miasteczko, miało specyficzny klimat. Przyciągało do siebie turystów poprzez malownicze widoki oraz stare, chodź dalej dobrze zadbane, kamieniczki.

Zatrzymaliśmy się kawałek od wybrzeża. Harry udał się do jednego z pobliskich domków, a ja wraz z szatynem rzucaliśmy drobnymi kamieniami w stronę morza. Ta plaża różniła się naszej, miejscowej. Wyglądała dość groźnie. Zewsząd wystawały spiczaste kamienie, które wydawały się strasznie ostre.

\- Dziękuje Draco - powiedział Cyrus, wyciągając ze swojej torby szkicownik.

\- Za co? - Patrzyłem na niego zdezorientowany, ale on nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Sięgnął tylko po ołówek znajdujący się do tego czasu za uchem i zaczął kreślić powoli kolejne linie na kartce.

\- Zająłeś się Harry'm. Tak jak Cie prosiłem.

\- Zrobiłbym to nawet gdybyś nie poprosił. - Maluch jedynie przytaknął i zapatrzył się w dal.

Nie potrafiłem odgadnąć o czym myślał. Wydawał mi się być zagadką, tak samo jaką Potter był dla Jasona w Paryżu. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie chciałem znać na nią odpowiedzi.

Harry zbliżył się do nas bezszelestnie i wzdrygnąłem się gdy objął mnie w pasie mówiąc:

\- Wszystko załatwione. Możemy jechać dalej.

Przez kolejne dziesięć minut jechaliśmy drogą prowadzącą wzdłuż linii brzegowej. Wysiedliśmy dopiero koło niezbyt dużego portu. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądałem się jak potężnie zbudowani mężczyźni uwijali się przy swoich łodziach. Długie, dumnie stojące maszty, które utrzymywał zwinięte jeszcze żagle, zainspirowały mnie. Gładkie połyskujące napisy na kadłubach mówiły mi, jak poszczególny jacht się nazywa, a ja starałem się odgadnąć przypisaną do niego historię. Było to dla mnie coś nowego. Zwykle wolałem mieć stały grunt pod nogami, jednak gdy patrzyłem na radosne twarze żeglarzy, którzy odbijali odpływali powoli w stronę wciąż do końca niezbadanego morza, zapragnąłem do nich dołączyć.

Potter rozpromienił się na ten widok i złapał mnie za rękę. Idąc przez dobrze zbite deskami molo, przyglądałem się szczegółowo każdemu zjawisku. Z uśmiechem patrzyłem jak Harry pozdrawiał każdego faceta i grzecznie pytał co u niego słuchać. Widać było, że wszyscy darzą się tu sympatią.

Zatrzymaliśmy się niemal przy końcu pomostu. Przywiązana do niego była biało niebieska łódka, która spokojnie dryfowała czekając na załogę. Kadłub był pomalowany na biało, za to listwa odbojowa miała odcień granatu. Przypominało mi to wystrój mojej sypiali. Tego samego koloru była napisana nazwa żaglówki. Insygnia. Zdziwiłem się, jednak nie skomentowałem tego, postanowiłem dowiedzieć się dlaczego akurat tak nazwał jacht później.

Brunet dłonią zaprosił mnie na wypolerowany pokład. Cała zabudowa była wykonana z jasnego delikatnego drewna. Stanąłem zdezorientowany koło pięty masztu. Cyrus przewrócił oczami i poprowadził mnie do kokpitu, przy którym można było usiąść. Malec rzucił swoją torbę pod nogi i kontynuował pracę nad nowym obrazkiem. Harry odwiązał statek od pomostu i wykonując jeszcze masę innych czynności, sprawił, że w końcu odpłynęliśmy. Przez większość czasu obserwowałem go gdy sprawnie kierował statkiem. Był skupiony, ale zarazem stanowczy.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się już dostatecznie daleko, koło jakiejś opustoszałej zatoki, Potter zwinął żagle i pociągnął mnie na dolny pokład. Mimo, że wydawał się małym miejscem, było bardzo przestronnie urządzony. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się łazienka oraz dwie małe kajuty. My poszliśmy w drugą stronę, do salonu oraz prowizorycznej kuchni. Oba te pomieszczenia były ze sobą połączone. Były tam tylko dwie szafki, zlew, mała lodówka oraz kanapa wraz z fotelem. Wszystko było obite drewnem, tym razem ciemniejszym niż na górnym pokładzie. Obejrzałem dokładnie całe pomieszczenie i zauważyłem ścianę pełną zdjęć. Przedstawiały głównie chwile z podróży bruneta oraz Cyrusa. Wtedy zrozumiałem dlaczego w myślodsiewni nie było żądnych dobrych wspomnień. Harry wszystkie je zamykał w ramkach, do których w każdej chwili mógł wrócić. Chodź te ilustracje nie ruszały się, lecz to właśnie od nich poczułem magię.

Brunet objął mnie od tyłu i oparł głowę na moim ramieniu.

\- Podobają Ci się? Chciałbym aby kiedyś były tutaj także nasze, wspólne zdjęcia - mówił przejeżdżając nosem po mojej szyi.

\- Byłoby cudownie - odparłem starając się, aby mój głos się nie załamał.

Jego obecność zawsze wprowadzała mnie w taki stan. Chwyciłem jego dłonie i zacisnąłem mocniej wokół mojej talii. Jednak on wyrwał jedną rękę z mojego uścisku i delikatnie wsunął ją pod moją koszulkę. Zaczął zataczać kółka palcem naokoło mojego pępka. Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze, na co Harry jedynie zachichotał mi prosto do ucha. Po chwili przeniósł się wyżej, gładząc mój brzuch. Na swojej szyi poczułem jego gorący oddech, który zaraz zastąpiły słodkie usta i zwinny język, który kreślił powoli linie na mojej skórze. Jęknąłem, gdy przeniósł się na obojczyk, do którego dostał się opuszczając lekko jeden z rękawów mojej bluzki.

Zamroziło mnie. Za każdym razem, gdy mnie dotykał przechodziły mnie dreszcze. Nie potrafiłem mu w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć, czy się ruszyć. Po prostu stałem, czerpiąc jak najwięcej przyjemności i starając się nie pokazać mu jak za każdym jego ruchem miękną mi kolana.

W końcu zakończył tą chwile czułości krótki całusem w kark i zaproponował abyśmy dołączyli do Cyrusa. Przytaknąłem tylko i dałem się zaprowadzić na górę. W tamtej chwili wszystko wydawało mi się takie cudowne. Nie potrzebowałem nic więcej.


	11. Rozdział 10

Zadziwiało mnie to, jak szybko wszystko może się zmienić. Kiedy, jak dotąd, zawsze błękitne niebo zakryły duże, czarne, burzowe chmury, miałem tego namacalny dowód. Nie zwiastowało to nic dobrego.

Zatrzasnąłem wszystkie okna oraz pierwszy raz zamknąłem drzwi wejściowe na klucz. Zaopatrzyłem się jeszcze w kubek malinowej herbaty i poszedłem do łóżka.   
Lubiłem burze, jednak tylko wtedy gdy obserwowałem je w zaciszu mojego mieszkania. Wszystkie błyskawice wydawały się wtedy takie bezsilne. Lecz jeśli tylko byłem na dworze pioruny były dla mnie strasznie przerażające. Trafiały raz po raz w miejsca dookoła, jakby bawiąc się ze mną w kotka i myszkę. Dlatego zawsze ciągnęło mnie do uczenia się magii związanej z naturą. Chciałem ją poznać, spróbować chodź w najmniejszym stopniu okiełznać. Z perspektywy czasu wydaje mi się to niedorzeczne. Przyroda nigdy nie stanie się podległa nikomu. Rządzi się swoimi prawami i tylko najpotężniejsi czarodzieje mogli częściowo ją zrozumieć. Fascynowało mnie to.

Próbowałem zabić, ciągnący się jak smoła, czas, zagłębiając się w poruszającej ten temat lekturze. Niestety, nie potrafiłem się skupić na czytanym tekście. Coś wisiało w powietrzu i wcale mi nie chodziło o pogodę.

Od kilku dni Harry chodził zamyślony, jakby czymś zmartwiony. Gdy spędzaliśmy razem czas starał się utrzymywać dystans pomiędzy nami. Martwiło mnie to, ale starałem się odgonić od siebie złe myśli. Uznałem że to chwilowy kryzys. Chciałem iść do niego z samego rana, gdyż w weekendy i tak wstawał bardzo wcześnie, jednak burza uziemiła mnie w domu. Wolałem nie wychodzić na dwór w taką pogodę.

Z fascynacją wpatrywałem się w ciąż pojawiające się na niebie refleksy. Zastanawiałem się czy Cyrus kiedyś próbował narysować taki widok. Wyglądało to naprawdę imponująco. Szczególnie, gdy kilka błyskawic przecinało czarne niebo naraz. Myślałem jak magicznie wyglądałyby wszystkie takie momenty nałożone na siebie, niczym klisze z aparatu. Właśnie dzięki takim rzeczą, aż tak bardzo nie tęskniłem za poprzednim życiem. Czułem się niezwykle obserwując takie małe cuda. Jako pisarz mogłem to wykorzystać w swoich publikacjach.

Byłem jak Bóg. Wiedziałem, że to dość odważne porównanie, jednak takie miałem wrażenie. Mogłem kreować swój własny świat i kierować losami istot, które w nim żyły. Było to wspaniałe doznanie. Coś ode mnie zależało, ktoś był mi podległy. W jednej chwili mogłem osobę spisać na straty, a w drugiej zapewnić jej spokojne, szczęśliwe życie. Dlatego tak bardzo lubiłem trzymać pióro w swojej dłoni, kreśląc, dość porządnym pismem, pojedyncze słowa, które osobno były bezużyteczne, ale razem dawały piękny obraz. *Wolałem tradycyjne metody. Od czasu do czasu, tylko z przymusu, używałem komputera. Kochałem czuć pergamin pod palcami. Jego zapach, wygląd i struktura, przyciągały mnie. Przez to, zawsze w szufladzie przy łóżku leżał kałamarz wraz z piórem oraz papier, bym w łatwy sposób mógł przelać swoje myśli na kartkę. Często po ciężkiej nocy przepełnionej koszmarami spisywałem je, by móc to w jakiś sposób wykorzystać, bądź po prostu pozbyć się z głowy tych obrazów.

Kraina snów była również dla mnie wielką zagadką. Pokazywały to co siedzi ludziom w głowach. Ta myśl mnie troszkę przerażała. Nie mogłem ich w ogóle okiełznać, chodź wiedziałem, że można się tego nauczyć. Czerpałem z nich inspiracje. Czasem podsyłały mi pomysły jak dobrze uchwycić daną sytuacje. Przez te rozmyślenia doszedłem do wniosku, że ludzie boją się rzeczy których albo nie znają, albo którymi nie mogą kierować.

Człowiek chciałby rządzić wszystkim dookoła. Zaślepionym ludziom wydaje się, że mogą stać się najwyższą, niepodległą nikomu, jednostką. Na przykład gdy dostają jakieś wysokie stanowisko w ministerstwie albo nauczą się używać jakiegoś czarnomagicznego zaklęcia. Jednak zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie wyżej, ponad ich umiejętności, chodź nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. Zdarzają się wyjątki jak Harry, ale w końcu wszystkich dopadnie śmierć, przed czym nikt nie może się uchronić. Właśnie dlatego wydawało mi się to strasznie głupie i niepotrzebne.

Gdy przez dwadzieścia minut nie dostrzegłem ani jednej błyskawicy na niebie otworzyłem okno. Powietrze było bardzo ciężkie, gdyż mimo burzy ani jedna kropla nie spadła z chmur. Wiał jedynie bardzo silny wiatr.

Widziałem jak w oddali coraz więcej ludzi wychodzi ze swoich domów i ustawia stoły bądź ławki ogrodowe. Ja takiego problemu nie miałem. Lubiłem minimalizm. Drogocenne błyskotki, tak często spotykane w moim domu, nie kręciły mnie. Wolałem mieć tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Moja malinowa herbata znowu wystygła. Zaśmiałem się w duchu z tego paradoksu. W spokojnych, melancholijnych momentach parzyłem ją, ale nigdy do końca jej nie dopijałem. Czemu? Sam nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zwykle po prostu zatracałem się w swoich przemyśleniach.

Przeleżałem tak w łóżku ponad półtorej godziny. Po tym czasie przeciągnąłem się niczym rasowy kot i poszedłem się przebrać. Moje ulubione powycierane dresowe spodnie, zastąpiłem długimi granatowymi dżinsami, a na, dotąd gołą, klatkę piersiową zarzuciłem zwykłą białą bluzkę. Nadal byłem zaspany i rozleniwiony, ale postanowiłem pójść do Harry'ego. Zjadłem tylko kanapkę z serem i wszedłem z domu.

Było zimno, od razu pożałowałem, że nie zabrałem żadnej bluzy ze sobą. Skarciłem się za to w myślach. Podbiegłem do budynku cichutko. Zauważyłem, że Jason wraz z Potterem siedzą na ganku i dyskutują o czymś zażarcie. Mimo, że starałem się zmienić, dalej pozostały w mojej krwi niektóre nawyki. Podszedłem więc bliżej starając się zrobić jak najmniej hałasu. Schowałem się za jedną z większych kolumn i wytężyłem słuch. Po chwili zaczął do mnie docierać sens słów.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - zwrócił się do Harry'ego Jason. - Nie możesz przecież tego tak zostawić.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nie rozumiem czemu wywierasz na mnie taką presje. Do tej pory przecież było dobrze! - Brunet był podburzony.

\- Myśl racjonalnie Harry! Musisz z tym skończyć. - Szatyn nie chciał odpuścić.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest dla mnie łatwe, przywiązałem się. - Odparł Potter z żalem w głosie.

\- Rozumiem. Czuje się podobnie, ale czym szybciej tym lepiej. Weź pod uwagę Cyrusa! Wiesz, że jeżeli coś się stanie, to on będzie cierpieć najbardziej. - Jason mówił do niego jak do małego dziecka.

\- Wiem to, tylko nie jestem pewien czy będę potrafił tak to po prostu zakończyć. Zależy mi na tym. - Potter dalej nie odpuszczał.

\- Musisz być w końcu wolny. Tak będzie lepiej, zobaczysz. Może na początku będzie ciężko, ale po upływie kilku tygodni przyznasz mi racje. Nie będziesz żałować - zapewniał dalej Jason.

\- Dobrze. Zrobię to, ale dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Daj mi się tym jeszcze nacieszyć. - odparł zrezygnowany.

\- W porządku. - Przez pewien czas panowała cisza, lecz gdy tylko miałem zamiar się wycofać szatyn znów się odezwał:

\- Powinieneś to powiedzieć Draco jak najszybciej. Nie możesz cały czas go okłamywać.

\- Chce to jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Czuje, że nie przyjmie tego zbyt dobrze.

\- Nie zwlekaj. - Jason podniósł się z dotychczas zajmowanego wiklinowego krzesła i poszedł w stronę swojego domu.

Wszystko było dla mnie jasne. Harry tak po prostu chciał mnie zostawić. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, jednak nie potrafiłem też znaleźć innego wytłumaczenia tej sytuacji.

Wycofałem się równie cicho jak wcześniej, a gdy tylko byłem pewien, że mnie nie usłyszy puściłem się biegiem do domu.

Drżącymi dłoni próbowałem otworzyć drzwi. Gdy tylko mi się to udało chwyciłem pośpiesznie komputer. Nie zastanawiałem się nad treścią mojego maila. Poszedłem na górę, by zabrać swoje ulubione rzeczy, które spakowałem do torby.

Wróciłem do kuchni, na szczęście ona już tam była. Jak zwykle nie pytała o nic. Byłem jej za to bardzo wdzięczny. Nawet nie musieliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się przy wejściu na tereny mojej rodzinnej posesji zrozumiałem że źle postąpiłem. Zachowałem się jak tchórz, ale nie potrafiłem inaczej. Nie mogłem pozbyć się goryczy z mojego serca.

\- Nie publikuj tego jeszcze. Chce mieć spokój. - Mari tylko przytaknęła i aportowała się.

Gdy przechodziłem poprzez wiecznie żywy ogród, pozwoliłem moim uczuciom się uwolnić. Nic się tu nie zmieniło od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty. Oddychałem miarowo zimnym angielskim powietrzem. Czułem jedynie wściekłość, która rozrywała mnie od środka.

Patrzyłem pustymi oczami na wszystko dookoła. Dotarłem do jednego z moich ulubionych miejsc. Wysokie stare klony rosnące niemal dziko tworzyły przestrzeń, w której nigdy nie musiałem być idealny i ułożony.

Usiadłem na wilgotnej trawie i nakryłem twarz rękami. Byłem bezradny jak dziecko. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego tak mówił. Przecież wszystko było dobrze. Myślałem że odpowiada mu istota naszego związku. W końcu jeszcze kilka dni temu zachowywał się jakby był szczerze zakochany.

Anglia była uosobieniem mojego stanu. W jednej chwili czarne chmury, jakby specjalnie dla mnie spowiły niebo. Nie musiałem długo czekać na deszcz. W podobnej sytuacji byłem niespełna kilka lat temu, gdy po jednej z misji Voldemorta wymordowałem połowę moich szkolnych przyjaciół. Niestety, tym razem ból był o wiele większy.

Całkowicie przemoczony wszedłem do rezydencji. Nie mogłem już tego miejsca nazwać domem. Brzmiałoby to jak jeden z tanich nieśmiesznych żartów, które opowiadają podrzędni komicy, którzy mieli do wyboru robić albo to, albo zamiatać ulice.

Gdy tylko rzuciłem swoją torbę pod moje nogi, obok niej pojawił się Błysk. Był to mój osobisty i jedyny, który pozostał w Malfoy Manor, skrzat domowy. Chodź te istoty nigdy nie były zbyt wysokie, on był wyjątkowo mały. Gdy tylko zwracałem mu na to uwagę, usprawiedliwiał się swoim młodym wiekiem.

Miał długie odstające uczy i podłużną twarz z krzywym nosem. Jego oczy były ogromne. Zawsze w nich gościły iskierki radości i bezgranicznego zaufania. Tak też było i tym razem. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, lecz nie potrafiłem go odwzajemnić. Miał na sobie mój stary znoszony sweter w barwach Slytherinu, w którym chodziłem na drugim roku. Zawsze był z tego bardzo dumny. Utrzymywałem z nim dość przyjazne stosunki. Nie z wyboru. Był jedynym stworzeniem, które potrafiło mnie wysłuchać. Nie musiałem zważać na konsekwencje z wypowiedzianych słów. Również za każdym razem potrafił mnie rozśmieszyć, swoim małym rozumkiem albo kontrowersyjnym wyglądem.

\- Panie. - Skłonił się nisko. - Życzy Pan sobie czegoś szczególnego?

Zdjąłem z siebie mokry podkoszulek, który zrzuciłem na podłogę. W środku było wyjątkowo ciepło.

\- Przygotuj mi kąpiel w mojej łazience. Zajmij się także tymi ubraniami, ale najpierw zrób mi herbatę. Chce mieć na razie spokój. - powiedziałem chłodno. On chyba zrozumiał, że coś się stało. W jego oczach dostrzegłem troskę. Nie potrafiłem znieść takiego widoku, więc odwróciłem szybko wzrok.

\- Tak jest - powiedział cicho i zniknął wraz z moimi rzeczami.

Szedłem tą samą drogą co kilka tygodni temu. Gdybym wtedy wiedział, że mój urlop tak się skończy, nigdy bym się na to nie zdecydował.


	12. Rozdział 11

Trzask! Jedna z pięciu leżących na stole szklanek rozbiła się w drobny mak. Zakląłem siarczyście pod nosem. Mój mały, zwykle czyściutki, pokoik był w opłakanym stanie. Wszędzie walały się brudne rzeczy, naczynia, znoszone ubrania oraz mnóstwo pustych butelek po alkoholu. Sam także nie wyglądałem za dobrze. Przypominałem wrak człowieka. Moje ubranie przesiąknęło już zapachem ognistej whisky. Byłem taki żałosny... ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi.

Za oknem nadal było ciemno i ponuro. Anglia to najlepsze miejsce na hodowanie w sobie bólu i rozgoryczenia. Wróciłem do mojego poprzedniego trybu życia. Nie odróżniałem już dnia od nocy, wszystko zlewało mi się w jedną niekończącą się udrękę. W dodatku byłem cały czas nieprzyjemny do tego stopnia, że aż Błysk, po jednym spędzonym ze mną dniu, starał się mnie unikać jak ognia. Przychodził tylko wtedy gdy go wzywałem, wykonywał moje prośby i szybko znikał. 

Podniosłem się z podłogi na której dotychczas siedziałem i starając się utrzymać równowagę, powlokłem się do łóżka. Zwinąłem się w małą kulkę przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej i chowając głowę między kolanami. Przestałem płakać już jakiś czas temu. Niestety tylko dlatego, że zasób moich łez się wykończył. Wiedziałem, że powinienem w końcu stanąć na nogi, ale nie potrafiłem się przełamać. Upadki są częścią życia, dobrze to wiedziałem. Jednak czy zawsze muszę spadać tak boleśnie?

Nagle poczułem, że ktoś przykrywa mnie szczelnie kocem. Nie chciałem z nikim rozmawiać, dlatego zacisnąłem mocno powieki. Wiedziałem, że to Marietta, przychodziła do mnie codziennie.

Moja menadżerka pstryknęła palcami wzywając do siebie Błyska. Już mu współczułem. Oboje za sobą nie przepadali, a mój mały przyjaciel wręcz się jej bał. Mari nie miała zbyt wielkiego szacunku do tych istot. Zupełnie jak ja parę lat temu.

\- Panienka wzywała.

Tak jak myślałem. Wyraźnie czułem, że starał się aby jego głos się nie załamał.

\- Posprzątaj tutaj szybko, nie widzisz jak zapuszczone jest to miejsce? Powinieneś, jako porządny sługa, podtrzymywać poziom tego domu - powiedziała surowo.

\- Tak jest.

W myślach wyobraziłem sobie jak kłania się nisko.

\- Nie tak szybko. Z tego domu mają zniknąć wszystkie zapasy alkoholu oraz innych odurzających substancji. Dodatkowo masz teraz przygotować Draconowi kąpiel, a w czasie jej trwania musisz wymienić pościel na nową. Jeżeli Draco poprosi Cię o jakiś trunek, masz mu kategorycznie odmówić

\- Panienka wybaczy, ale skrzat musi wykonywać polecenia swojego pana - powiedział dumnie Błysk.

\- To dla jego dobra. Zabieraj się do pracy!

\- Daj mu spokój - mruknąłem prosto w moją poduszkę.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeliśmy, aż w końcu Mari poruszyła ten temat.

\- Minął już tydzień, mógłbyś już stanąć na nogi.

Wygramoliłem się z pod koca i podniosłem się do siadu.

\- Mnie też mogłabyś już dać spokój.

\- Musisz wrócić do rzeczywistości. Poza tym, znajdziesz sobie w końcu kogoś. Na pewno będzie lepszy niż on.

Ona nie miała pojęcia, że to właśnie Harry Potter był obiektem moich uczuć. Mimo, że byłem na niego wściekły, nie chciałem aby ktoś zakłócił mu tak dobrze ułożone życie.

\- Nie znajdę nikogo lepszego. On był idealny - powiedziałem żałośnie.

Miałem nadzieje, że tego nie usłyszała. Chciałem zostać sam.

\- Możesz jutro sprzedać tą bajeczkę dotyczącą mojego zniknięcia.

\- Świetnie, w końcu zaczynasz trzeźwo myśleć.

\- Tak, tak, tak... - Machnąłem na nią ręką. - Obiecuje, jutro już będę normalny - zaśmiałem się histerycznie w duchu. Co teraz mogłoby być normalne? - Ale dzisiaj jeszcze chce sobie ponarzekać, dlatego idź już sobie!

\- Jak chcesz - powiedziała i trzasnęła drzwiami.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Chciałem dzisiaj jeszcze gdzieś pójść i wolałem żeby ona o tym nie wiedziała.

Ześlizgnąłem się z łóżka i poszedłem do łazienki. Od progu powitał mnie słodki zapach wanilii. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Błysk nadal starał się na wszystkie sposoby poprawić mi humor. Wszedłem do gorącej wody i umyłem się szybko. Chciałem mieć to już za sobą.

Ubrałem pierwsze leprze ciuchy, a na ramiona zarzuciłem mój grafitowy płaszcz. Przemknąłem niezauważalnie przez korytarze posiadłości, po chwili uwalniając się z jej murów. Tak właśnie, uwalniając. Dotąd tego nie czułem, ale Malfoy Manor było dla mnie pewnego rodzaju więzieniem. Zawsze się w nim zamykałem. Z własnej woli staczałem się na samo dno. Dodatkowo za każdym razem tu wracałem. Choćby nie wiadomo ile razy zdarzenia mające miejsce w tym domu zrujnowały mi życie.

Szedłem zwartym krokiem prosto do mojego celu. Kawałek za rezydencją mieścił się mały, prywatny cmentarz. Jako, że było wiele odłamów mojej rodziny, a każdy z mądrzejszych jej przedstawicieli wolał, aby jego grób był od czasu do czasu odwiedzany, zwykle ubiegali się o trochę ziemi na nim.

Otaczały go grządki z kolorowymi różami. Moja matka je uwielbiała, dlatego zadbałem, aby nadal wyglądały pięknie tak jak wtedy gdy żyła. Zerwałem czerwoną, jedną z najdorodniejszych. Je kochała najbardziej.

Przeszedłem przez żelazną furtkę i wkroczyłem na ten dość przerażający teren. Było tu wiele nagrobków, lecz większości z tych ludzi nawet nie znałem.

Od razu poszedłem pod marmurowe zabudowanie. Oczywiście moi rodzice nie mogli być skromnie pochowani. Z daleka przytłaczała ilość dekoracji, pełno rzeźb, kwiatów oraz zniczy.

Przystanąłem przy potężnej płycie i rzuciłem na nią róże. Nie wiedziałem co powinienem powiedzieć. Przepraszam, że doprowadziłem do waszej śmierci? Że przez cały czas Was okłamywałem? Że Was zdradziłem? A może, że żałuje tego wszystkiego? To byłoby wielkie i dość żałosne kłamstwo.

Przetarłem zmęczone oczy i westchnąłem. Nie miałem tym ludziom nic do powiedzenia. Nie potrafiłem nic wymyślić, dlatego poddałem się.

Droga powrotna dłużyła mi się. Obejrzałem większość rosnących w ogrodzie roślin i co jakiś czas zatrzymywałem się przy ciekawszych okazach. Dzisiejszy dzień był inny od wszystkich, czułem to.

Wróciłem do posiadłości i od razu skierowałem się do swojego pokoju. Rzuciłem się na łóżko i zarzuciłem na siebie okrycie. Nawet tutaj nie czułem się bezpiecznie, choć nie miałem żadnego realnego zagrożenia. Brakowało mi tego wiecznie spokojnego bruneta, który zawsze przyprawiał mnie o szybsze bicie serca. Jego troska oraz uczucia były dla mnie jak sen. Widziałem jakby przez mgłę wspomnienia z naszych pocałunków i rozmów. Czasem przestawałem wierzyć, że to się w ogóle stało.

Wtem usłyszałem skrzypnięcie drzwi. Już chciałem krzyknąć do Mari, że miała mnie zostawić w spokoju, gdy usłyszałem zimny głos tuż nad moją głową.

\- Miałeś go nie zranić.

Nie zdążyłem zareagować. 

\- Imperio.

W jednej chwili straciłem kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Jason skinieniem różdżki podniósł mnie z posłania i cisnął o ścianę. Poczułem bardzo silny ból u dołu kręgosłupa i mimowolnie jęknąłem.

\- Uprzedzałem cie, że to zrobię. - Opuścił różdżkę uwalniając mnie spod działania uroku. - Mógłbyś mi chociaż wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak perfidnie mnie okłamałeś?

\- Przecież to Harry cały czas mnie oszukiwał! Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, słyszałem waszą rozmowę.

Szatyn przez chwilę przyglądał mi się zmieszany.

\- Myślałem, że zrozumiesz... Harry chciał ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale bał się twojej reakcji. Już teraz wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo się jej obawiał.

\- Oczywiście ty byś się zachował inaczej słysząc, że twoja Eleanor chce cie zostawić - powiedziałem gorzko.

Jason znowu zamilkł na pewien czas, wprawiając mnie w zakłopotanie.

\- Ty myślałeś, że mówiliśmy o waszym związku? - spytał z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

Zbiło mnie to z tropu. Po chwili, wahając się, powiedziałem:

\- Jeśli nie chodziło o nas, to o co?

Szatyn spojrzał na mnie, jakby bijąc się z myślami. W końcu dostrzegłem w jego oczach zdecydowanie.

\- Jako, że Harry jest teraz nieosiągalny, jestem zmuszony sam Ci to wszystko wyjaśnić, choć wolałbym, aby on to zrobił.

\- O czym Ty mówisz?

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że jego wszystkie rany czy skaleczenia mają źródło w jego nieuwadze?

Kiedy zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać, to również stało się to dla mnie podejrzane.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że tak w rzeczywistości nie było. - Szatyn nie czekał na odpowiedź z mojej strony. - Uważasz, że ktoś taki jak Harry Potter usiedziałby w jakimś małym miasteczku, wybierając taki zwykły zawód jak kucharz? Nie. To była tylko przykrywka, bardzo dobre alibi. Ja całymi dniami zajmowałem się jego interesem, kiedy on tylko od czasu do czasu wpadał wszystko skontrolować. Ludzie wierzyli, że to jego robota bo zwykle przenosił się po wejściu na zaplecze. Czym tak naprawdę się zajmował spytasz? Pokaże Ci...

Podszedł szybko i chwycił moje ramie. Przestraszyłem się i zamknąłem oczy. Gdy je otworzyłem spostrzegłem, że deportowaliśmy się przed dom Harry'ego. Nie wiedziałem co się teraz stanie, ale Jason nie pozwolił mi na jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Pociągnął mnie w stronę drzwi i jednym sprawnym ruchem różdżki, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni przeciwdeszczowej kurtki, otworzył drzwi. Dalej, jakby w transie, poprowadził mnie prosto do gabinetu Pottera. Jak uprzednio ja, otworzył szafkę, w której była ukryta myśloodsiewnia. Gdy tylko spróbował ją otworzyć, jakby z wewnątrz wydobył się zielony dym, a wśród obłoków pojawiła się głowa węża.

Odskoczyłem przerażony, jednak szatyn nie wyglądał na przejętego. Powiedział coś w mowie węży i wszystko nagle zniknęło.

\- Głupie zabezpieczenia - powiedział szorstko. - Jest jedna rzecz którą pominąłem, gdy rozmawialiśmy o tym jak poznawaliśmy się z Harry'm.

Przywołał mnie skinieniem ręki i przyłożywszy różdżkę do swojej skroni, uwolnił strzępki wspomnień które przelał do czary.

Popatrzyłem na niego z niemą prośbą o pozwolenie. Gdy ją otrzymałem, podszedłem bliżej i zatraciłem się w bezkresnej pustce.

Gęsta mgła otaczała mnie z każdej strony. Zdezorientowany, starałem się dojrzeć cokolwiek przez białe chmury. Po chwili koło mnie przeszły dwie postacie. Przetarłem szybko oczy, sprawdzając czy przypadkiem nie było to tylko przewidzenie. Upewniwszy się, że się nie pomyliłem, ruszyłem zwartym krokiem za nimi.

W końcu mgła zaczęła się przerzedzać. Szedłem za Harry'm i Jasonem prosto do ogromnego budynku. Szerokie zabudowania rozdzielały się na trzy części: prawe i lewe skrzydło oraz centrum. Wyglądał na bardzo starą budowle i robił niesamowite wrażenie. Wykonany w gotyckim stylu, z wieloma małymi oknami i kolumnami.

Dwójka przyjaciół milczała i wyczułem, że jest między nimi ciążąca niepewność. W końcu przystanęli.

Wielki jasny księżyc rozświetlał ich nienaturalnie blade twarze. Szatyn spojrzał wyczekująco na Pottera.

\- Dlaczego mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś? - spytał Jason.

\- Wiesz, że Ci ufam, jak nikomu innemu. Dlatego zanim wejdziemy do środka, chce Ci wyjaśnić parę rzeczy. Słyszałeś kiedyś o EJA - elitarnej jednostce aurorów?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, każdy chyba słyszał chociażby plotki o tej organizacji. Nie ma żadnych dowodów na jej istnienie choć podobno mogą do niej należeć tylko naprawdę wybitni czarodzieje. Ale co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Tyle, że to nie tylko są plotki. EJA istnieje, a Ty właśnie stoisz przed jej główną siedzibą.

Jason wyglądał na wstrząśniętego i choć sam nie wiedziałem czym ta organizacja się zajmuje, byłem pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie - wydukał.

\- Pokaże Ci...

Znalazłem się w profesjonalnej kuchni. Było tu pełno przypraw, różnego rodzaju noży, płyt grzewczych czy zlewów. Przy jednym stanowisku stał Jason w kucharskim fartuchu i wielkiej białej czapce na głowie. Wyglądał komicznie. Mieszał jakąś potrawę na patelni, drewnianą łyżką. Wyglądał na zmartwionego.

Podszedłem do niego bliżej i czekałem. W końcu w drugiej części pomieszczenia usłyszałem trzask. Szatyn od razu zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Pognałem za nim. Przez to co zobaczyłem, ścisnął mi się żołądek w bólu.

Harry leżał w dużej plamie krwi. Jego ubranie było całe mokre i brudne. Jego skóra była ponacinana w każdym odsłoniętym miejscu, a oczy były nienaturalnie czarne.

Jason uklęknął przy nim, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zaczął szeptać zaklęcia uleczające. Z każdą chwilą Potter wyglądał coraz lepiej, lecz nadal przechodziły mi ciarki po plecach, kiedy na niego patrzyłem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć że nic nie zauważyłem. Chciało mi się płakać.

Znowu byłem w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Tym razem jednak zewsząd ulatywał przyjemny zapach potraw, stanowiska były zajęte, a Francuz dyrygował wszystkimi. Działali razem jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna. Parę osób widziałem wcześniej, lecz było też kilka nowych twarzy.

Jason ogłosił dziesięć minut przerwy i udał się na zaplecze. Oczywiście poszedłem za nim. Znajdowały tam skrzynki z owocami, warzywami, rybami i różnorakim mięsem. Oglądałem to wszystko z małym zainteresowaniem.

Nagle drugie drzwi, wychodzące na tylni plac, otworzyły się. Stanął w nich Harry. Wyglądał okropnie. Jego oczy były opuchnięte i przekrwione, włosy miał w strasznym nieładzie, a zamiast soczewek, miał na nosie czarne prostokątne okulary.

\- Czuje, że niezbyt dobrze zareagował - powiedział Jason nawet nie podnosząc wzroku na Pottera.

\- Zwiał - splunął Harry.

Zrobiło mi się ciężko na sercu.

\- Aż tak się wkurzył, że mu nie powiedziałeś? - spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie zdążyłem mu niczego powiedzieć.

Cisza po tych słowach trwała kilka minut, a mnie zrobiło się niedobrze.

\- Wyrzuć te myśli, wiesz, że będzie Ci dziś z nimi ciężko przetrwać.

Bliznowaty wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia i oparł się o ścianę plecami.

\- Wiem. Nie czekaj na mnie. Wrócę dość późno.

\- Dobrze. - Francuz podszedł i pocałował go lekko w czoło. - Uważaj na siebie.

Oboje wyszli.

Tym razem byłem w jakimś domu. Był on bardzo przytulny i panowała w nim miła atmosfera. Przeszedłem korytarzem i wszedłem do jednego z pokoi. Okazało się że był to salon. Wszędzie było pełno bibelotów oraz dekoracji. Aż miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy zobaczyłem Jasona na kanapie, czytającego książkę. W ogóle nie pasował do tego otoczenia.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, jednak nie dostrzegłem niczego ciekawego. Znów byłem zmuszony poczekać na rozwój sytuacji.

Po kilku chwilach rozbrzmiał się dzwonek do drzwi. Szatyn odłożył książkę i wstał z kanapy. Automatycznie poszedłem za nim. Kiedy już poradził sobie z otwarciem drzwi, ujrzałem postawnego mężczyznę o ciemnym kolorze skóry. Miał krótko ostrzyżone, czarne włosy oraz okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nosie. Był cały ubrany na czarno i wyglądał bardzo profesjonalnie.

\- Jason - powiedział łagodnie.

Zdziwiła mnie jego barwa głosu. Spodziewałem się jakiegoś mrożącego krew w żyłach świstu.

\- Nie chce tego słuchać. - Szatyn zaczął się wycofywać.

Zauważyłem, że strasznie zbladł.

\- Nie wszystko poszło po naszej myśli. - Facet zaczął iść za nim do środka.

Zacząłem rozumieć o czym rozmawiają.

\- Nie, nie, nie. To nie może być prawda. - Jego oczy zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Żyje, ale jest w ciężki stanie. Myślę że powinieneś tam teraz być.

Francuz przetarł oczy i wyciągnął ku niemu ramię.

\- Prowadź.

Z powrotem byłem w gabinecie Harry'ego. Czułem jak do moich oczu napływają łzy, których nie umiałem powstrzymać. Rozumiałem już wszystko i w duchu przeklinałem swoją głupotę.

\- Zabierz mnie do niego - powiedziałem tylko cicho.

On przytaknął i podał mi ramię. Nie przepadałem za aportacją, ale wtedy było mi wszystko jedno. Chciałem po prostu być jak najszybciej u niego.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się już pod szpitalem spytałem:

\- Czy jego stan uległ zmienię?

Jedyne co potrafił powiedzieć to ciche dwa słowa "pogorszył się".

Nie pamiętam, kiedy weszliśmy do środka, jak pokonałem wszystkie korytarze i schody. Jedyne co zapadło mi w pamięci to chwila, gdy znalazłem się w sali w której leżał.

Przykryli go, pod szyję, białym prześcieradłem. Jego skóra miała nienaturalną bordową barwę. Był wychudzony i widocznie słaby. Całą twarz miał poranioną tak, że bałem się pytać jak wygląda reszta jego ciała. Jedyne co potrafiłem w tamtej chwili to stać i płakać.

Nie przejmowałem się tym, że jutro miałem powrócić do prasy, że miałem być znów fałszywym Draco. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że Jason stoi za mną i przygląda mi się z żalem. Że gdzieś tutaj jest mały dziesięciolatek, który jest przerażony bardziej niż ja. W tamtej chwili, liczył się tylko on i myśl, że może go zabraknąć w moim życiu.


	13. Epilog

Niczym profesjonalista zalałem wrzącą wodą zieloną oraz owocową herbatę.

Wziąłem leżące na stole owoce. Wszystkie dokładnie umyłem ciepłą wodą, kolejno: dwie pomarańcze, duże czerwone jabłko i garść winogron. Obrałem je ze skóry i pokroiłem na małe części. Naczynia położyłem na dużej drewnianej tacy i skierowałem się do naszego wspólnego pokoju. Starałem się zachowywać jak najciszej. Położyłem śniadanie na stoliku do kawy, stojącym w rogu.

Uśmiechnąłem się na widok śpiącego Harry'ego. Jego długie czarne włosy spoczywały na poduszce, tworząc nad jego głową aureole. Leżał na lewym boku, odsłaniając część swojego chudego ciała.

Podszedłem do niego, wcześniej zabierając swój niebieski kubek w kropki. Przykryłem go szczelnie i przysiadłem na brzegu łóżka. Jęknął cichutko i przewrócił się na plecy, dalej drzemiąc. Jego twarz była spokojna i błoga. Starałem się codziennie by ten wyraz z niej nie znikał.

Dotknąłem głębokiej blizny na jego policzku. Przejechałem po niej palcem, jakbym chciał ją z niego usunąć. Przed oczami pojawiła mi się scena sprzed kilku lat. Białe ściany, podłogi, meble. Wszędzie biało, biało, biało... Ten kolor przytłaczał mnie, odbierając nadzieje na "szczęśliwe zakończenie". Jednak wracałem każdego dnia do tej bieli. Dla osoby którą kochałem, dla niego.

Powracałem do pokoju numer 52 przepełniony nadzieją, która umierała, kiedy widziałem jego wątłe ciało, by odrodzić się, niczym feniks z popiołów, każdego ranka.

Dokładnie w trzysta osiemnastym dniu, w nocy, ujrzałem jego śliczne oczy. Były przepełnione bólem i zdezorientowaniem.

Wstrzymałem oddech, czekając na jego reakcje na mnie. Zanim to się jednak stało, zamrugał kilka razy i jęknął. Podniosłem się na ten dźwięk, chcąc mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. W końcu spojrzał w moje oczy. Nie potrafiłem, tym razem, nic z nich wyczytać. Spłoszony, spuściłem głowę, czekając na wyrok.

Trwaliśmy oboje w ciszy przez dłuższy czas. Stałem, nie wiedząc co zrobić, byłem coraz bardziej załamany.

Po dłużej chwili poczułem delikatny dotyk na mojej dłoni. Jego palce wsunęły się w moje, napierając lekko. W mgnieniu oka znalazłem się przy nim, odsłaniając jego twarz spod grzywki. Łzy same płynęły mi po policzkach. Słowa same opuszczały usta.

Uśmiechnąłem się do tych wspomnień. To był początek długiej i trudnej drogi. Kolejne trzy lata spędziliśmy na codziennych rehabilitacjach i masażach. Oboje mieliśmy to szczęście, że pieniędzy nam nie brakowało. Całkowicie oddaliśmy się myśli, żeby Harry powrócił do wcześniejsze sprawności, co się nigdy do końca nie udało.

Były chwile zwątpienia, załamania. Nie raz mieliśmy siebie nawzajem dość. Jednak ten czas już przeminął. Wspięliśmy się, razem, na szczyt postawionego sobie celu. Poukładaliśmy wszystko. Zaczynając na obowiązkach i pracy, a kończąc na "Kto ma spać po lewej stronie łóżka".

Byłem szczęśliwy. Tak prawdziwie szczęśliwy, jaki nie byłem nigdy wcześniej. Mówią że stan pierwszego, niewinnego zakochania, to najpiękniejsze uczucie. Nie mogłem się z tym zgodzić. Dla mnie najpiękniejszym uczuciem było kiedy to zauroczenie ewoluuje w prawdziwą miłość.

Upiłem łyk mojej zielonej herbaty, pocierając bliznę na policzku. Po chwili jego dłoń nałożyła się na moją, a jego zielone oczy spojrzały w moje.

— O czym myślisz — szepnął.

— O tym, jak bardzo Cie kocham.


End file.
